Harry Potter et le livre du passé
by Mlabs
Summary: Fic fini Harry Potter va connaître une quinzième année mouvementée. Alors que Poudlard semble être le seul lieu où il est en sécurité. Harry va de nouveau mener une enquête qui pourrai l'aider à mieux comprendre des évènements passés.
1. Joyeux anniversaire Harry

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les personnages sont des œuvres originales de J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et ses lieux pour écrire une histoire de fan ( c'est le principe de la fan fiction) en aucun cas je possède des droits sur ces personnages._

**Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry. **

Tout semblait calme dans le petit quartier anglais de Privet Drive. En effet, quiconque serait passé dans cette rue à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit se serait sûrement dit qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Cependant, non loin de là, dans une chambre du numéro 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter venait de se réveillait en sursaut. La respiration haletante et le corps couvert de sueur, Harry venait une fois de plus de refaire ce même rêve. Ce rêve dans lequel il assistait à la mort de Cédric Diggory, un de ses condisciples de Poudlard ( la grande école de sorcellerie) mais également à la renaissance du plus puissant mage noir que la terre n'eut jamais connut : Lord Voldemort.

Car il faut préciser que Harry Potter est un sorcier. Il l'avait découvert quatre ans auparavant, lorsque le demi-géant, nommé Hagrid lui avait remis sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, le jour de ses onze ans. Harry se rappellerait toujours, la surprise qu'il avait eu, en apprenant que ses parents avaient été des sorciers. Et contrairement à ce que lui avait fait croire les Dursley, la famille moldue ( personne dépourvu de pouvoir magique) chez qui il vivait, Lili et James Potter n'avaient pas perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture ; Mais ils avaient été tués par lord Voldemort lui-même en leur lançant le sort de la mort immédiate : l'avada kedavra.

Ce soir là, Voldemort avait bien tenté de lancer ce sort sur Harry, mais on ne sait pourquoi il s'était retourné contre lui et avait réduit le seigneur des ténèbres à l'état de simple esprit ; alors qu'Harry n'avait gardé qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, l'ayant depuis ce jour rendu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Mais il y avait quelques semaines de cela, Voldemort avait retrouver sa puissance grâce à une cérémonie à laquelle Harry avait assisté et même participé malgré lui.

Harry s'était redressé sur son lit, décidément il faisait ce rêve chaque nuit depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, s'en était même arrivé au point où il ne dormait plus que quatre heures par nuit. Il mit ses lunettes et alla chercher son manuel de métamorphose dans sa malle, qu'il pouvait enfin garder dans sa chambre depuis que les Dursley avait peur que son parrain, Sirius Black, un dangereux malfaiteur, s'était échappé de la prison de sorcier deux ans auparavant. Harry savait que Sirius était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait mais par commodité il ne l'avait pas dit aux Dursley, ce qui s'était avéré être une bonne idée puisque depuis ce jour là sa vie avait été beaucoup plus agréable chez son oncle et sa tante.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Harry avait déjà, depuis une bonne semaine, finit tous ses devoirs de vacances, même ceux de potions donnés par le professeur Rogue pour qui Harry n'éprouvait que de l'antipathie.

Mais, étudier s'était avéré pour lui, le seul moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Oh, bien sûre Harry avait d'abord commencer par son livre sur le quiddich, le sport le plus apprécié dans le monde des sorciers qui se joue sur des balais avec quatre balles, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il connaissait son livre par cœur et avait décidé d'étudier ses cours à la place, puisque après tout il allait entrer en cinquième année et qu'il devrait passer ses B.U.S.E ( Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ) en fin d'année.

Il venait d'entamer un chapitre concernant les animagus lorsqu'un _toc toc_ retint son attention. Il aperçut à la fenêtre Hedwige, sa chouette, accompagnée de quatre autres hiboux. Il alla ouvrir pour les laisser entrer et put reconnaître parmi eux, coq, le minuscule hiboux de son ami Ron Weasley, cependant, il ne connaissait pas les autres hiboux. Comme à son habitude coq était existé et ne cessait de voler à travers la chambre sous le regard courroucé d'Hedwige. Harry entreprit de l'attraper avant que celui-ci ne réveille son oncle Vernon. Il déplia la lettre de son ami.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! _

Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il avait quinze ans. N'ayant plus de montre depuis la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente, il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il devait déjà être au jour de son anniversaire. Il continua alors de lire la lettre de Ron.

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ? A la maison, maman est de plus en plus inquiète à ton sujet. Elle n'arrête pas de demander à Dumbledore de te laisser venir chez nous. S'en ai presque devenu une obsession. Papa et Percy sont de moins en moins à la maison, ils sont débordés de travail au ministère._

_Au fait, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Je la soupçonne d'avoir accepter l'invitation de Krum. Tu te rends compte, Harry elle sympathise avec l'ennemi. _

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux mots de son ami. Il savait pertinemment que Ron faisait preuve de jalousie.

_Ma foi, si cela est exact, je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais, ça tu peux en être sur. Bien j'espère te voir bientôt à la maison. Sinon, nous irons au chemin de Traverse pour faire nos achats de la rentrée le 18 août._

_Ron_

Harry se demandait bien pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore tenait autant à ce qu'il reste chez les Dursley. Il entreprit alors de déballer le cadeau que Ron lui avait fait et y découvrit une magnifique montre de sorcier. Elle était très différente des montres moldue car elle possédait plusieurs aiguilles qui permettaient de savoir l'emplacement des personnes pour qui elles avaient été programmées. Il mit aussitôt la montre à son bras en pensant qu'il devrait remercier Ron dès qu'il le verrait et vit un autre mot de la main de son ami

_Harry,_

_Si je me souviens biens tu n'as plus de montre. Vu que celle que tu avais avant à rendu l'âme lorsque tu es venue me chercher au fond du lac pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Et connaissant tes moldus, ils n'ont sûrement pas dut la remplacer, alors je t'offre cette montre de sorcier. Tu verras, elle est très pratique._

_Salut,_

_Ron_

Harry admira encore une fois sa nouvelle montre et se demanda subitement comment celle-ci pouvait bien indiquer l'heure. C'est alors qu'un petit cadran apparut et afficha 01 : 10. Il sourit et s'intéressa ensuite au paquet que lui tendait Hedwige.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire_.

_J'espère que tu te portes bien et que ta cicatrice a cessé de te faire mal. Saches que contrairement à ce que croit Ron, je n'ai pas accepté l'invitation de Victor pour la bonne raison que mes parents et moi sommes aller en Australie. C'est vraiment un très beau pays et j'y ai fait de nombreuse découverte. C'est d'ailleurs, ici, que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau, je pense que ça pourrait te servir si tu l'étudies sérieusement. Surtout après le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ron m'a dit qu'il irait au chemin de Traverse le 18 août. J'espère que tu pourras venir toi aussi. Sinon, je te verrai à bord du Poudlard express le 1er septembre. Fais bien attention à toi._

_Amitié,_

_Hermione. _

Hermione lui avait offert un magnifique livre dont le titre était " _mille et un sortilèges pour rester en vie_ ". Harry fut enchanter de son cadeau, il se dit que peut être que grâce à ce livre il pourrait vivre une année de plus. Il se promit de l'étudier sérieusement pendant ses moments d'insomnie trop fréquents depuis quelques temps.

Il lui restait maintenant trois paquets à ouvrir. Harry commença par celui de Hagrid. Il contenait un gros gâteau d'anniversaire, une sorte de boule en cristal transparente maladroitement emballée et une lettre du demi-géant.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Pendant ma mission pour Dumbledore, j'ai découvert cet objet. On dit que c'est un porte-bonheur, l'animal a l'intérieur varie selon la personne. Une rumeur dit aussi que l'animal se lie à son propriétaire si celui-ci lui donne un nom._

_J'espère que les moldus te traitent bien._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hagrid. _

Harry pris la sphère de cristal et la regarda après un petit moment une petite licorne apparut et lui sourit. Il relus la lettre de son ami. _" L'animal à l'intérieur varie selon la personne "_ Harry regarda à nouveau la sphère et relus _" l'animal se lie à son propriétaire si celui-ci lui donne un nom "_ Harry regarda la licorne et lui sourit. Il était fasciné par la beauté de l'animal. Son pelage était d'un blanc immaculé. Et le sourire de l'animal avait sur lui un effet d'allégresse. Il resta là quelques instant à la regarder lorsque comme s'il avait toujours pensé à ce nom il dit Lili. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de nommer sa licorne du nom de sa mère.

Harry était abasourdit, une larme coula sur sa joue ; la licorne s'abaissa alors comme pour le remercier du nom qu'il venait de lui donner en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Harry venait tout à coup de comprendre pourquoi il avait trouver ce nom, s'était à cause de son sourire, ce sourire que Harry avait tant admirer sur ses photos. L'animal avait le même sourire que sa mère. Harry pris un certain moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il pris alors le paquet que Sirius lui avait envoyé. Il commença naturellement par la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Avant toute chose bon anniversaire._

_J'espère que tu as réussit à t'enlever les derniers événements de la tête. Je viens de terminer la mission que m'avait confiée Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Par contre, je voudrais que tu restes sur tes gardes et que tu ne prennes pas de dangers inutiles._

_Ensuite, je veux que tu me préviennes IMEDIATEMENT (et j'insiste) s'il se passe quoique ce soit d'inhabituel à Privet Drive. Ou si tu fais des rêves étranges et que ta cicatrice te fais mal, n'hésite surtout pas à avertir Dumbledore ou moi._

_Bien j'espère que les moldus te traitent convenablement. Fais bien attention à toi._

_Ton parrain,_

_Sirius._

Sirius lui avait offert un nécessaire à baguette dans lequel il avait mis un mot.

_Harry,_

_Après les derniers événements, il serait préférable que tu prennes soin de ta baguette. On ne sait jamais._

Harry pris enfin la traditionnelle lettre venant de Poudlard.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard express partira de la gare de King's Cross quai nï9 ¾ à onze heures précise._

_Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaire durant l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, Directrice adjointe._

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur sa liste scolaire puis il sentit la fatigue le gagner et contre toute attente, il s'endormit.


	2. L'attaque

**Chapitre 2 : L'Attaque.**

Une semaine était passé depuis l'anniversaire de Harry. Ce dernier avait reçut la veille une lettre de Ron qui lui annonçait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir venir chez lui, et qu'ils viendraient le chercher le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Harry avait trouvé la nouvelle excellente car rester à Privet Drive était plutôt un supplice qu'autre chose. Et ce, même si le régime de son cousin Duddley avait pris fin le jour où il s'était plaint auprès de sa mère, que l'infirmière de l'école avait fait diminuer ses rations au restaurant scolaire. La tante Pétunia avait été tellement outragée qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas faire subir cette torture à son fils une minute de plus, même si celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas perdu un gramme.

Harry se rappelait encore le visage de son oncle quand il l'avait annoncé que les Weasley viendraient le chercher pour les vacances. La mémoire de M. Dursley semblait encore se rappelait la venue d'Arthur Weasley dans sa maison l'année précédente. Il avait bredouiller quelque chose du genre :

- " Encore ses sauvages, ils vont me casser quoi cette fois ! ".

La tante Pétunia avait poussé un petit cri perçant en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Harry se souvenait que trop bien comment la farce des jumeaux Weasley avait fait grandir la langue de son cousin. Duddley lui s'était mis à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas être présent quant ils seraient là. Finalement les Dursley s'était mis d'accord pour que seul l'oncle Vernon resterai à ce moment là et il avait même ajouter.

Il est hors de question, qu'il reste plus de cinq minutes, ils prennent le gosse et ils s'en vont. En jetant à Harry un regard assassin.

Harry était donc en train de prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive, lorsque l'oncle Vernon entra le courrier à la main.

- Encore, des factures, grommela t-il. Tient, on a reçut une carte de Marge. Il parcourut la carte rapidement et dis, elle est en France, Elle dit qu'il y fait un temps affreux.

La tante Pétunia vînt lire par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, qui lui tendit la carte après l'avoir terminer. Celle-ci après l'avoir lu dit tout en retournant devant son fourneau

- Qu'elle idée aussi ! Je n'ai jamais été attirée par la France. Si un jour on devait aller en vacance, elle jeta alors un regard de mépris sur Harry, et bien je pense que je choisirais plutôt les caraïbes. On m'a dit queï‚¼

Elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase que l'oncle Vernon poussa un grand cri d'horreur qui la fit sursauter.

- Pétunia, Duddley dans la voiture dit-il précipitamment.

- Vernon, qu'est ce qui...

- Ils viennent le tué, il montra Harry du doigt, et avait rajouter très rapidement quelques chose qui devait être : ils savent où nous sommes, Pétunia. Harry sentit tout à coup son cœur se serrer.

La tante Pétunia poussa un cri strident. Elle attrapa son fils et courut dans le couloir en direction de la porte dans un tel état de panique que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de tout comprendre.

Duddley pleurait comme un bébé en répétant inlassablement " je veux pas mourir, maman, je veux pas ...", il était parcourut de sanglots.

L'oncle Vernon lançait à Harry des regards de fureur et avait hurler

- Toi, tu restes ici. Ne t'approche plus de ma famille. Et tache de mourir ça nous fera une charge en moins.

Il était sortit en courant et avait lancé le morceau de papier, qu'il venait de lire à la figure de Harry.

Harry avait eu du mal à saisir tout ce qui venait de se passer. Son oncle venait-il bien te dire que quelqu'un venait pour le tuer. Harry saisit alors le papier c'était un morceau de parchemin écrit à l'encre verte.

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres sait où tu es Potter, il va venir te tuer. Et cette fois-ci tu mourras._

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson et sentit tout à coup sa cicatrice lui faire mal. Il jeta le papier par terre et s'élança dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte si violemment qu'il fit sursauter Hedwige qui parut surprise de l'acte de son maître.

Harry avait pris le premier morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé et y avait écris d'une main empressée.

_Aidez-moi, Voldemort sait où je suis, il vient me tuer. Il m'a envoyé un message._

Il avait signé Harry. Hedwige qui s'était approcher de son maître après avoir vu l'affolement de celui-ci semblait avoir réaliser l'urgence de la situation. Harry accrocha le message à la patte de sa chouette tout en disant d'une voix précipitée :

- Tu dois faire vite, apporte ce message à Dumbledore. Il en va de ma vie.

L'animal s'envola alors à tire d'aile, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup l'espoir que son message arrive à temps à Dumbledore, mais il était tellement désespérer qu'il aurait tout tentait pour rester en vie. Sa cicatrice commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal ce qui signifiait sans doute que Voldemort était en route pour le tuer. Harry ne devait pas rester là, mais sortir ne lui semblait pas non plus être une bonne idée car s'il tombait nez à nez avec le seigneur des ténèbres celui-ci le tuerai ainsi que tous les passants qui se trouveraient autour. Machinalement, il avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires et tout à coup il aperçut la boule porte-bonheur que Hagrid lui avait offerte, il la prit sans réfléchir entre ses mains et dis tout bas, en réalisant qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas d'issus, qu'est ce que je vais faire Lili, en s'adressant à la licorne. C'est alors, que la sphère s'emplit d'une épaisse fumée bleutée qui se dispersa très vite pour laisser place à une image.

C'était une cape, la sphère venait de lui donné une solution, Harry était abasourdit, il devait utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait hérité de son père. Oui, sa décision était prise, il utiliserait un sortilège de rétrécissement sur sa malle et il se couvrirait de sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'échapper. Il quitterait le quartier sans se faire remarquer et attendrait la nuit pour faire appelle au magicobus et aller au Terrier. Avec un peu de chance il s'en tirerait vivant. Harry, s'empressa de rassembler le reste de ses affaires il fallait qu'il se dépêche depuis tout à l'heure sa cicatrice était devenue de plus en plus brûlante. Il venait de fermer sa malle quand il l'entendit arriver dans le couloir d'entrée.

Harry était pétrifié, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était trop tard. Lord Voldemort était au 4 Privet Drive et était bien décider à le tuer. Il entendit cette voix glaciale qu'il avait déjà entendu quelques mois auparavant. Celle qui avait ordonné à Peter Pettigrow de tuer Cédric. La même voix qui avait lancé l'avada kedavra sur ses parents, cette voix qui l'avait obliger à vivre dans la plus horrible des familles moldus et qu'il détestait tant.

La voix de Lord Voldemort retentit en écho dans la tête de Harry.

- Alors Potter, montre-toi lord Voldemort est venu tout spécialement pour toi.

Un silence se fit entendre dans la maison, Harry n'osait pas respirer pourtant sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal. Il entendit une petite voix aiguë comme celle d'un rat, hésitante et tremblante s'adresser au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Maî...maître, il semble qu'il n'y ait personne. Peut être qu'il s'est enfuit avant notre arriver.

- Fouillez la maison, ordonna la voix glaciale.

Harry jeta sa cape sur lui et dans le plus grand effort pour faire le moins de bruits possibles, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il s'assit derrière la porte en espérant que Voldemort ne pouvait pas voir à travers le capes d'invisibilités.

Des pas montés. Une personne venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de Harry. Le cœur de ce dernier battait de plus en plus vite. Harry intérieurement ne cessait de se répéter :

- " ne fais pas de bruit, ne fais pas bruit, il ne peut pas te voir " comme pour s'en convaincre.

Voldemort regardait la chambre d'Harry, comme pour en saisir tous les détails, il se tenait là debout dans le milieu de la pièce cherchant le moindre détail qui lui indiquerait la cachette du jeune sorcier. Il vit alors la malle fermer et d'un coup de baguette l'ouvrit brutalement, comme pour essayer de surprendre Harry s'il était caché dedans. Lord Voldemort, inspecta la pièce de fond en comble en y fouillant les moindres recoins, il s'approchait maintenant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il poussa la porte pour la refermer un peu. Harry se concentra encore plus sur sa phrase " ne fais pas de bruit, ne fais pas de bruit, il ne peut pas te voir, il ne te voit pas. "

Sa cicatrice le brûlait, il avait du mal à rester conscient avec la douleur mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne devait pas bouger ou il était mort. Voldemort, regardait ce coin avec intérêt quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que la voix de Peter se fit entendre à nouveau.

- Maître, je n'ai trouvé personne.

Harry entendit de nouveaux pas, il pensa que se devait être sûrement ceux d'un autre mangemort qui avait accompagné son maître.

- Maître, la maison est vide, il n'y a personne mais j'ai trouvé ceci dans la cuisine.

Harry avait déjà entendu la voix de cet homme mais où, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ses idées étaient floues, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il put cependant apercevoir le parchemin qu'il avait laisser tomber dans la cuisine dans les mains de son pire ennemi. Le visage de Voldemort se contracta de surprise. Harry ne comprenait pas cette réaction. C'était vrai après tout, pourquoi être surpris pour un message qu'il avait envoyer lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas finit de se poser ses questions qu'il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Voldemort.

- Etonnant, très étonnant !

- Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant, maître ? Demanda la petite voix couinante de Peter.

- Hé bien Peter, as toi de me le dire !

- Mais je... ne comprends pas ... maître... qu'est ce... Peter tremblait et cela se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

- Et bien Peter, l'interrompit Voldemort, ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il semblerait que le jeune Potter a été avertit de ma venue, alors que je ne lui ai jamais envoyer aucun avertissement. Tu ne saurais pas comment cela et possible Queudver.

- N... non maître, la voix du mangemort était devenue presque inaudible tellement la peur y était encrée.

- Ne me ment pas Peter ! Hurla Voldemort. C'est toi qui à envoyer ce message à Potter avoue !

- Maître... voyons ce n'est pas..., je n'ai pas ... pitié maître.

- Traître, s'écria la voix du second mangemort.

Peter était tombé au sol à ces mots, il était terrorisé. S'était effectivement lui qui avait envoyer le message à Harry et ce parce qu'il avait une dette de sorcier envers lui. Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard Harry avait découvert que c'était Peter qui avait trahit ses parents, il avait alors fait croire à sa mort en faisant accuser Sirius. Mais lorsque Sirius avait tenté de tué ce traître, Harry lui avait demander de l'épargner.

Peter essayer vainement de se relever mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il implorait Voldemort de l'épargner.

- Maître, pitié, je vous en prie. Pitié ne me tué pas. C'est moi qui suis venue vous aider à retrouver votre puissance. Pitié ! Argg ! !

Voldemort venait de donner un coup de pied dans les côtes du traître. Il avait un regard de dégoût pour son serviteur, il semblait même, qu'il n'éprouvait aucune reconnaissance pour ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui.

- Tu me déçois Queudver, tu m'as trahit en permettant à Potter de s'échapper. Il a dut s'enfuir en voyant ton message. Tu connaissais les règles, tu m'as trahit et maintenant tu vas payer. Il leva sa baguette en disant avada kedavra !

Harry savait que s'en était finit de Peter, la vie s'en été allez de son corps. Le seigneur des ténèbres venait de tuer celui qui l'avait aidé à retrouver sa puissance. Harry n'en revenait pas, il était à demi-conscient lorsque celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncé-le-nom sortie de la pièce en disant :

- Allons-nous en Lucius, il est inutile de rester plus longtemps ici. Potter m'a encore échappé par la faute de cet imbécile.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux en transplanant. Harry avait toujours une douleur fulgurante à la cicatrice et avant de s'évanouir sous l'effet de l'émotion mais aussi de la douleur, il venait de se souvenir maintenant pourquoi la voix du second mangemort lui était si familière, il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, qui avait jurer à Harry de le punir au cours de sa seconde année à Poudlard pour lui avoir fait perdre son elfe de maison.


	3. Adieu Privet Drive

**Chapitre 3 : Adieu Privet Drive.**

- Harry, HARRY !

Harry était toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Tout était encore confus dans sa tête, il ne parvenait même pas à bouger car les forces lui manquées. Il essayait de se souvenir des détails lorsque son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Il venait t'entendre un bruit de pas précipiter dans le salon. Voldemort serait-il revenue sur ses pas ? Il fut rassurer lorsqu'il reconnut des voix familières. Le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall ainsi que son parrain venaient d'arriver dans la maison. Les cris qu'il avait entendus n'étaient en fait que l'appel de son parrain qui le cherchait.

- Dumbledore, il semble n'y avoir personne, dit la voix de professeur de métamorphose, mon dieu nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! Dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

- Voyons Minerva ! Ressaisissez-vous la voix de Rogue tremblait comme s'il tentait lui-même de se convaincre en s'attendant à trouver le corps de Harry gisant sur le sol.

- Il faut fouiller la maison, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Ils commencèrent à chercher au premier et montèrent très vite au second, un fois dans la chambre de Harry. Ils virent le corps de Peter Pettigrow étendu sur le sol. Avec toutes les affaires de Harry répandu un peu partout du fait de la fouille de Voldemort.

- Juste ciel ! McGonagall venait d'apercevoir le corps sur le sol. Elle cherchait du regard Harry dans toute la pièce sans résultat. Mais enfin, Albus nous n'avons trouver Harry nul par ! Pensez-vous qu'il ait pus s'échapper ? Elle venait de demandait cela même s'il lui paraissait impossible que cela puisse être le cas.

Dumbledore restait silencieux, il lui semblait impossible que Harry aie put échapper au seigneur des ténèbres. Il finit enfin par dire :

- Je ne sais pas Minerva, cela serait vraiment étonnant.

- NON ! ! ! Sirius venait de s'effondrer, il hurlait ! Harry ! Pas Harry. Où est son corps ?

Dumbledore posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sirius mais il ressentait un profond chagrin. McGonagall elle s'était mise à pleurer tandis que Rogue était devenue aussi blanc qu'un linge. Sirius, était toujours à genoux à murmurer.

- Harry, Harry, pas lui ! Lili, James pardon ! Je n'ai pas pus... nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Harry...

Sous sa cape, Harry n'avait toujours pas récupérer ses forces. Il avait bien essayer de crier lorsque Sirius l'avait appelé, mais aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant il lui fallait par tout moyen faire connaître sa présence à ses professeurs et à son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, cela lui était trop pénible, il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et cria le plus fort que ces forces pouvaient le lui permettre.

- Sirius !

S'était un faible son à peine audible qui était sortit de sa bouche. Il recommença à appeler son parrain. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ainsi que les autres professeurs l'avaient entendu.

- Harry ? Harry c'est toi où es-tu ?

Sirius venait de se redresser, il examinait la pièce des yeux pour chercher d'où venait la voix de son filleul. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue firent la même chose.

Harry put articuler un " là, près de la porte, je suis sous la cape " très difficilement avec une voix saccadée. Dumbledore s'était avancé pour examiner le coin en prenant soin d'essayer de ne pas marcher sur Harry. Puis il le trouva et enleva la cape d'invisibilité laissant ainsi apparaître le corps, sans force certes, mais encore en vie du jeune sorcier. Harry était fatigué, il avait une douleur lancinante à la cicatrice, son corps ne répondait plus et il avait dépenser ses forces en appelant son parrain.

Dumbledore aidé de McGonagall, aida Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit. Harry était en état de choc, ses forces commençaient à revenir petit à petit après avoir constater qu'il n'était plus seul et que Voldemort était loin maintenant. Sirius avait recouvert le corps de Peter d'un drap et Rogue avait pris dans les effets de Harry de quoi lui faire une potion pour l'aider à récupérer. Après quelque instant il revient avec un verre emplit d'un liquide jaunâtre.

- Tenez Potter, buvez ça ! Ça va vous redonner des forces ! Il tendit le verre à Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre ou non. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait le prendre sans aucun danger et prit le verre des mains de son professeur de potion.

Harry hésita à boire mais Sirius intervînt en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il boive toute la potion s'il voulait que ça aie un effet. Au bout de la dernière gorgée, ses forces étaient revenues, il pouvait maintenant parler sans se fatiguer et sans risquer de s'effondrer.

- Très bien Harry peux-tu maintenant nous raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé, ici. Intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry commença son récit, il raconta comment les Dursley avait eu le message de Queudver, comment ils s'étaient enfuit en le laissant seul. Mais aussi ce qui l'avait pousser dans un désespoir à envoyer Hedwige portée un message. Il s'aperçut alors que sa chouette était revenue et qu'elle avait mené à bien sa mission. Hedwige était venue se poser sur les genoux de son maître et Harry commença à lui caresser le dos affectueusement.

- C'est une chouette très intelligente que vous avez Potter, elle est arrivée en plein milieu d'une réunion où le professeur Dumbledore me faisait par de l'existence de votre parrain, venait de dire McGonagall, et elle s'est précipitée sur nous pour attirer l'attention puis nous avons eu votre message. Nous sommes venus aussitôt.

Harry, regarda Hedwige et lui murmura un merci, tout en continuant de la caresser.

Tu veux bien poursuivre ton récit maintenant, Harry ! Venait de lui demander la voix douce du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se mit alors à raconter ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire qu'il avait voulut prendre la fuite en se servant de sa cape d'invisibilité mais que cela n'avait pas été possible par l'arrive de Voldemort. Il expliqua alors comment il s'était cacher du seigneur des ténèbres en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Comment Voldemort avait fouiller sa chambre, et les raisons qui l'on poussée à tuer Pettigrow, ses yeux s'étaient posé sur le drap qui recouvrait le corps de Queudver. Et comment, étant épuiser par la douleur à sa cicatrice il avait finit par sombrer dans un état d'inconscient. Harry avait tout raconter, tout mis à part comment lui était venue l'idée d'utiliser la cape de son père, parce qu'il aurait du avouer à tous qu'il avait appelé sa licorne Lili et ça Harry ne le voulait pas. Il préférait gardait cela secret.

- C'était très ingénieux d'utiliser une cape d'invisibilité Potter, mais il faut avouer que vous avez une chance hors du commun. La voix du professeur Rogue venait de rompre le silence.

- C'est vrai Séverus, Harry a eu beaucoup de chance cette fois. Mais on ne peut malheureusement pas compter que sur la chance. Où j'ai bien peur que Harry ne vive pas assez longtemps pour commencer l'année à Poudlard.

- Que compter vous faire Albus ? Demanda précipitamment Sirius.

- Hé, bien ! Il semblerait Harry, que tu ne puisses plus rester à Privet Drive dorénavant. Mais je dois aussi t'annoncer qu'étant donner les circonstances je ne peux plus t'autoriser à aller chez ton ami Ronald pour le reste des vacances. Mollie serra sûrement furieuse contre moi mais je ne puis faire autrement, ajouta t-il avant même, que Harry ait eu le temps de contester. Bien, je pense que nous ferions mieux de quitter cette maison maintenant. Peux-tu te lever Harry.

Harry fit un signe de tête et se leva. Avec l'aide de son parrain et de ses professeurs, il rangea ses affaires qui avaient été éparpillées dans toute la pièce et s'est peu de temps après qu'il ait quitté la maison des Dursley sans même se retourner avec la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras, en n'ayant aucun regret.


	4. Métamorphose Et Professeur De Potion

**Chapitre 4. Métamorphose et professeur de potion.**

Bien qu'il fut encore en vacances Harry était de retour à Poudlard. A son grand étonnement, Dumbledore avait semble t-il considéré que s'était pour lui l'endroit le plus sûr.

Il restait deux semaines avant la rentrée, et plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque de Privet Drive. Harry avait reçu du courrier de ses amis Ron et Hermione qui voulaient s'assurer par eux-mêmes que leur meilleur ami était en pleine forme.

Ron, s'était indigné de la conduite des Dursley :

- _" Harry, comment ont-ils pus te laisser seul à ce moment là _" avait-il écrit.

La réaction de Ron avait été à la hauteur de celle d'Hagrid qui avait pris Harry dans ses bras manquant ainsi de l'étouffer, et lorsque le demi-géant s'était décidé à le reposer au sol il avait blasphémé le nom des Dursley en disant à qui voulais bien l'entendre, que s'il les croisait un jour, ceux-ci passeraient un sale quart d'heure. Harry avait également put lire dans la presse plusieurs articles à ce sujet. Il avait constaté que Dumbledore n'avait pas donner de détails précis sur le lieu où il se trouvait, et avait simplement fait une déclaration disant que le jeune Potter avait pus s'enfuir avant l'attaque et qu'il était en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est.

Malgré les événements qui s'étaient produit Harry avait relevé deux points positifs dans cette histoire. D'abord, l'attaque avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Cornélius Fudge (le ministre de la magie) qui avait dut se résoudre à admettre le retour de Voldemort, même si cela arrivait un peu tard puisque les détraqueurs, qui gardaient la prison d'Azkaban, avaient rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres.

La deuxième bonne nouvelle était que le corps de Peter Pettigrow avait été ramené au ministère et que là bas tout le monde avait été surpris de voir son corps alors qu'il était supposé avoir exploser en morceau, quatorze ans auparavant. Le procès de Sirius avait de nouveau été ouvert et devait avoir lieu dans les mois suivant. Dumbledore avait dit que celui-ci avait de bonne chance d'être acquitté s'il faisait preuve d'un peu de patience et en modérant son caractère emporté. Il l'avait également autorisé à rester à Poudlard jusqu'au verdict.

Harry se réjouissait à l'idée que son parrain aller être libre et qu'il pourrait enfin rester avec lui lorsqu'un :

- M. Potter, ce sort s'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! Lancé par un Rogue au bout de l'exaspération le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Euh... pardon professeur. Harry agita sa baguette magique tout en disant armoros.

Un bouclier vint se placer devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas mal Potter, stupéfix ! Lança Rogue celui-ci afficha alors un sourire de triomphe en voyant que le sort qu'il venait de lancer avait traverser le bouclier frappant Harry de plein fouet qui s'était alors écrouler au sol stupéfixé. Et bien, rajouta t-il, il faut encore travailler la résistance, tout en réanimant Harry par un énervatum rapide.

- Oui, répondit le jeune sorcier tout en se relevant.

- Vous feriez peut être mieux de vous concentrez sur ce que vous faite, Potter ! Bon, ce serra tout pour aujourd'hui. Rogue sorti de la salle laissant Harry seul.

Dès le lendemain de son arrivé à Poudlard, Harry avait dut tous les matins, sur ordre de Dumbledore, suivre des cours pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela ne l'aurait pas particulièrement dérangé en temps normal, mais il avait fallut que ce soit Rogue qui lui servait de professeur. Il était de notoriété publique que Harry n'apprécier pas son professeur de potion et que cela était réciproque, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et puis Rogue semblait apprécier son rôle improviser d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui avait pour avantage de rendre l'atmosphère beaucoup moins électrique.

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore avait également insisté pour que Harry apprenne à être un animagi et avait chargé le professeur McGonagall de l'y aidé. Mais, le jeune sorcier avait reçu l'interdiction formelle de le révéler à quiconque même pas à ses amis Ron et Hermione. Et c'est après de longue explication de son directeur qui avait insisté sur le fait que le secret devait être total pour assurer un effet de surprise complet si un jour il devait à nouveau fuir devant Voldemort, qu'Harry s'était finalement résigné à promettre de ne rien révéler à personne.

De ce fait, Harry devait maintenant deux après midi par semaine suivre l'entraînement du professeur McGonagall. Lors du premier cours elle lui avait expliquer les différentes phases de la métamorphose et avait rajouter qu'elle ne pouvait l'aider que lors de la première pour qu'il découvre à quel animal il était rattaché et qu'ensuite elle ne ferait que s'assurer qu'il fasse ses exercices de concentration régulièrement. Harry avait été stupéfié d'apprendre qu'il serait un lion.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner lorsque à l'angle d'un couloir deux voix retint son attention, il resta sur place en faisant bien attention que personne ne le voit.

- Voyez-vous Arabella, Alastor m'a envoyé un hibou, hier dans la soirée me disant qu'il ne tenait pas à reprendre son poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. Alors, je me suis demandé si vous accepteriez le poste.

- Oh, Albus, je ne sais pas si je dois accepter dit-elle d'un ton de reproche, après tout je suis un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé à Privet Drive.

- Mais non voyons très chère, ne dites pas cela.

- Mais Albus, vous m'aviez confié la tache de veiller sur le jeune Potter et le jour où il se faisait attaquer, je faisais des courses.

- Tout le monde à des impératifs, dit le vieil homme d'un ton amusé.

- Harry aurait put y laisser la vie, Albus.

Le ton de la femme, semblait être devenue grave face à la réaction de son interlocuteur, elle ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelques chose mais Dumbledore fut le premier à parler.

- Je le sais bien Arabella, je le sais bien. Mais le fait est que Harry est bien vivant à l'heure qu'il est, et j'espère qu'il le restera encore longtemps, croyez-moi ! Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il me faut quelqu'un pour ce poste vacant.

- Bien, dit enfin la femme, dans ce cas j'accepte votre proposition.

Dumbledore semblait enchanté de la cette réponse.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Nous feriez-vous le plaisir de déjeuner avec nous Arabella.

- Non Albus, je regrette mais j'ai des choses à régler. Maintenant que les Dursley n'habitent plus Privet Drive, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de rester là bas. Je vous laisse donc, pas la peine de me raccompagner, je trouverai bien mon chemin toute seule. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Arabella.

La femme partit en tournant les talons, alors que Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle pour y prendre son déjeuner.

Harry qui était resté caché avait entendu toute la conversation, il avait même put apercevoir la sorcière avec qui son directeur s'était entretenue. Il était sous le choc, il venait d'apprendre qu'une sorcière habitait Privet Drive, que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller sur lui, et que cette sorcière était une personne qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était chez elle qu'il allait à chaque fois que son cousin Duddley fêtait son anniversaire.

Cette femme qui en plus allait devenir son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cette personne n'était autre que Ms. Figg. Une fois le choc passé il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y déjeuner. Il venait de s'asseoir près de son parrain lorsque celui-ci lui demanda avec une grande frappe dans le dos, qui manqua bien de faire tomber Harry.

- Alors, Harry et cet entraînement ? J'espère que ce très cher Séverus ( qu'il dit sur un ton qui se voulait ironique) ne te mène pas trop la vie dure !

- Je ne pense pas que mes méthodes, quoique cela puisse concerner, t'intéressent réellement lâcha un Rogue de sa voix lugubre.

- Allons, allons Sirius, je suis persuader que Harry se débrouille très bien, dit Dumbledore pour couper court à la conversation des deux vieux ennemis.

Harry ne sut pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans le couloir et s'est bien malgré lui qu'il s'entendit dire :

- Euh, professeur...Harry s'était arrêter juste à temps. Oui Harry ! Dit paisiblement sous directeur.

Harry était pris d'une peur panique, il ne pouvait pas avouer à son directeur qu'il l'avait espionner. Cela lui aurait causer sûrement des problèmes, il réfléchissait à grande vitesse, il lui fallait une idée, c'est alors qu'il en eut une idée.

- Et bien c'est que, c'est bientôt la rentrée et je n'ai toujours pas acheter mes fournitures pour la nouvelle année. Il faudrait que...

- Bien, je voie, coupa Dumbledore. Je préfère que tu restes près de Poudlard. Après un moment, il ajouta si cela ne t'ennuie pas je vais t'accompagner à Préaulard cette après midi, j'y ai moi-même des courses à faire.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demandais s'il acceptait de les accompagner.

Au grand bonheur de Harry, son parrain avait accepté l'invitation. L'après-midi Harry se rendit donc à Préaulard en compagnie de Sirius et de Dumbledore pour y faire ses achats. Il regretta tout de même de ne pas avoir pus se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse avec ses amis qui lui manquait, chaque jour un peu plus. Harry, rendait visite de temps en temps à Hagrid mais ce n'était tout de même pas la même chose. Après être passé dans une librairie pour y acheter ses manuels, ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un magasin qui vendait des articles pour la composition de potion.

Harry était en train de choisir des ingrédients de bases lorsqu'il vit son directeur s'adresser au vendeur, lui demandant s'il avait reçut ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Celui-ci s'était alors dirigé vers l'arrière boutique et y avait ramené un lourd paquet emballer dans un papier jaunit. D'après la forme et la taille du paquet Harry en avait conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un livre, mais pourquoi donc son directeur faisait tant d'histoire pour un simple livre. Il venait de prendre une petite sélection d'araignée et de cafard qu'il s'empressa d'aller payé avec tout le reste et ressortit en compagnie de Dumbledore, et allèrent rejoindre Sirius à l'extérieur, celui-ci pouvait à présent garder sa forme humaine bien qu'il provoquait la méfiance des passants.

Une fois les courses terminées, ils rentrèrent au château. Là, Harry avait décidé de voler un peu sur son éclair de feu. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire des loopings et des descentes en piquée. Il ressentait une sensation de bien être qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

En vérité, Harry n'était pas monté sur son balai depuis des mois, puisque l'année dernière les matchs de quiddich avaient été annulés pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il ne s'était également pas entraîner depuis son retour à Poudlard en raison de ses cours et de ses visites fréquente à Hagrid, mais se promit de le faire un peu plus souvent à partir de ce jour.


	5. Le Nouveau Capitaine Des Gryffondor

**Chapitre 5 : Le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondor.**

Le reste des vacances passa à une vitesse fulgurante selon Harry.

Le collège se remplissait peu à peu des professeurs qui était parti en vacance. Ms Figg était également arrivé à Poudlard et en la voyant, il avait sursauté, non pas parce qu'il ignorait qu'elle était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais parce qu'il avait faillit la bousculer en entrant dans le château après une de ses visites à Hagrid. Celle-ci avait eu une conversation avec lui pour lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à ne pas révéler son identité de sorcière à Harry.

Ce dernier avait accepté les excuses de la femme en lui disant qu'il comprenait. Il lui avait cependant demandé pourquoi, elle ne lui avait pas révélé qu'il était lui-même un sorcier.

Elle avait tout simplement répondu par un :

- " parce que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, voilà tout " en lui adressant un sourire.

Malgré l'arrivé du nouveau professeur, s'était toujours Rogue qui lui donnait ses cours pratiques, Dumbledore devait penser que cela améliorerai la relation entre eux deux. Harry continuait également ses exercices de concentration avec le professeur de métamorphose, mais cela ne donnais pas grand chose, à son grand regret. Le soir il continuait ses révisions et avait même commençait la lecture de ses nouveaux manuels, car même s'il ne faisait plus le rêve de la mort de Cédric, il se réveillait toujours en sursaut, ne pouvant plus retrouver le sommeil par la suite.

La date du premier septembre était enfin arrivée. Harry avait hâte de pouvoir revoir ses amis, ce jour là cependant, Rogue ne l'avait pas dispensé de ses cours matinaux et contrairement au désir de Harry l'heure semblait se moquer de lui car les minutes paraissaient interminables.

- Potter, non de dieu concentrez-vous sur ce que vous faites et arrêtez donc de soupirer bêtement ! Hurla Rogue à son encontre.

- Allons, allons Séverus, Harry semble anxieux aujourd'hui. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable d'annuler le cours ?

- Sachez ma très chère Arabella que le seigneur des ténèbres, ne cherchera pas à savoir si Potter est anxieux ou non quand il viendra s'en prendre à lui. Tonna Rogue à l'encontre de sa collègue.

Ms Figg assistait de temps en temps aux entraînements de Harry et celui-ci avait remarquer que ces jours là Rogue était particulièrement irrité. Harry avait pensé que c'était le fait d'avoir eu le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal qui lui était passé sous le nez, qui avait amenait Rogue à mûrir une rancune envers Ms Figg.

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois le sortilège de brouillard et cette fois parvient à le réaliser.

- Vous voyez Potter que vous pouvez y arriver en vous donnant un peu de mal.

- Oui professeur.

Harry avait du répéter cette phrase au moins une bonne centaine de fois durant les vacances s'était la seule phrase qu'il se risquait à dire lorsque Rogue était dans cette humeur.

Au bout d'une heure, le cours pris enfin fin et Harry alla manger.

- Et bien Harry tu en fait une tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Devines, lui répondit Harry en lui montrant d'un mouvement de tête la place qu'occupait Rogue.

Harry commença à raconter à son parrain son cours avec le professeur Rogue et Sirius sembla plaindre son filleul.

- Celui là, alors ! Il ne changera jamais ! Ne fais pas attention à lui Harry, ce crétin n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Harry était en pleine conversation avec son parrain et Ms Figg lorsque McGonagall s'approcha de la table et avant de s'asseoir, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Potter, vos camarades doivent arriver vers dix-huit heures. Tacher d'être près pour le repas. Ha ! Oui avant de vous rendre à la grande salle je voudrai vous parler dans mon bureau.

Harry avait répondu par un signe de tête, il se demandait ce que le professeur McGonagall lui voulait. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci qui s'était placé au côté du directeur et Harry vit Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil en arborant un sourire malicieux.

Harry se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi dans sa salle commune à lire, le livre que lui avait offert Hermione il y découvrit un sort très pratique qui devait enchanter sa baguette, annulant ainsi les sorts de désarmement, il fallait plonger la baguette dans une potion spéciale en disant certaines formules, Harry se dit qu'il devait essayer, il entreprit de lire la liste des ingrédients mais il s'aperçut qu'il lui en manquait quelques-uns. Il se décida alors de les commandait par correspondance, et après avoir remplit son bon de commande se rendit à la serre où Hedwige l'accueillit affectueusement, heureuse d'avoir une autre mission à accomplir pour son maître.

Dix-huit heures arriva enfin, Harry alla se préparer et descendit directement dans le bureau de McGonagall. La porte était ouverte et la directrice de Gryffondor semblait l'attendre.

- Ha ! Potter, c'est vous ! Entrez et fermer la porte derrière vous je vous prie.

Harry s'exécuta. Il resta debout face à son professeur quand celle-ci s'exclama.

- Hé, bien asseyez-vous donc !

Harry était tendu qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Ses interrogations cessèrent quand McGonagall reprit la parole.

- Bien Potter, j'ai plusieurs chose à vous dire. Tout d'abord, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous informer que vous devrez continuer vos cours pratiques avec le professeur Rogue, tous les matins à partir de sept heures.

- Ho non ! ! Pas lui ! S'exclama Harry bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Il n'y a pas à discuter Potter, elle avait prit son ton le plus autoritaire, le professeur Dumbledore insiste pour que vous continuez vos entraînements.

- Mais Ms. Figg pourrait se charger de...

- Ça suffit Potter, Ms. Figg doit s'occuper d'autres choses et vous n'avez pas à discuter les décisions de votre directeur. De plus, des cours supplémentaires dans cette matière seront dispensés aux élèves qui le souhaiteront. Sachez Potter que ceux-ci sont obligatoires en ce qui vous concerne. Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Et sachez également qu'un horaire serra réserver à l'attention de votre entraînement avec moi, le jeudi soir avant le repas. A ce propos, je vous rappelle que vous ne devez pas révéler cet entraînement à personne, certains professeurs ne sont même pas au courant. Il n'y a que votre parrain, le professeur Rogue, notre directeur et moi-même qui le soyons.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur je ne dirai rien.

- Je l'espère bien Potter. Votre emploi du temps risque d'être un peu plus surcharger que vos camarades, pensez vous pouvoir vous en sortir ?

- Je crois qu'oui.

- Bien. J'ai autre chose à vous dire avant que vous ne partiez.

Harry se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste maintenant qu'il venait d'appendre qu'il devrait encore supporter Rogue tous les matins, décidément si c'était pour lui annoncé encore que son emploi du temps aller être alourdit par de nouveau cours, il aurait préféré que McGonagall le finisse sur place.

- Je suppose que vous savez que notre ancien capitaine de quiddich, M. Olivier Dubois, nous a quitté l'année dernière puisqu'il a finit ses études à Poudlard. Elle avait repris ce qu'elle disait, Harry s'était contenté de hocher la tête. En tant que directrice de Gryffondor j'ai le devoir de nommé un nouveau capitaine. Et étant donné vos capacités dans ce domaine, j'ai décidé de vous nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si vous l'acceptez bien sûr.

Harry n'en revenait pas, lui capitaine de sa maison. Il en avait toujours rêver. Il se voyait déjà attrapant le vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy et portant la coupe de quiddich.

Et c'est avec une voix cassée qu'il remercia McGonagall, tout en acceptant le poste.

- Et bien, j'espère que vous serez digne de ce poste, Potter.

- Je le serais professeur.

- Bien, il vous faudra très vite trouver un gardien puisque ce poste et aussi vacant. Hé bien, je pense que la cérémonie des répartitions ne va pas tarder à se terminer, vous feriez bien de rejoindre vos camarades.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque la voix du professeur se fit entendre de nouveau.

- Potter, j'espère que cette année encore la coupe reviendra au lion.

Elle lui fit un sourire et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la grande salle où la cérémonie de répartition venait juste de se terminer.

Décidément pensa t-il, il n'avait pas de chance, il l'avait une fois de plus raté. Il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et s'assit près d'Hermione et de Ron. Après les avoir saluer.

- Bien, Harry où est-ce que t'étais passé ? Lui demanda Ron.

- J'étais dans le bureau de McGonagall, elle voulait me parler.

- De quoi ? Lui demanda Ron d'un ton surpris.

- Harry j'espère que tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Lui dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry avec un sourire radieux.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Dit le bon sang ! Lança Ron.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs que McGonagall venait de regagner et tout en se retournant vers ses amis dit avec un sourire radieux :

- Elle vient de me nommer capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Ouah ! ! Harry c'est génial ! Félicitations ! Ron était surexcité. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Félicitations Harry, je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon capitaine, Hermione avait un sourire aux lèvres et le regard remplit de fierté.

Mais avant de pouvoir rajouter quoique ce soit, Dumbledore s'était lever pour son habituel discours de bienvenue.

- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année qui je l'espère se passera sans encombre. Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant du retour de Voldemort, il y eut un frisson dans toute la salle. Et c'est pourquoi, je dois vous informer que le règlement intérieur a été légèrement modifié à cet effet. La forêt au abord de l'école est toujours interdite, et j'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer que cette année les sorties à Préaulard ont toutes été annulées, pour des raisons évidentes.

Il y eu un " hou " dans toute la salle.

- Néanmoins ! Poursuivit le vieil homme, les matchs de quiddich sont maintenus, se fut une exclamation de joie qui se fit entendre cette fois. Je voulais également signaler que notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'a pas désiré continuer l'année avec nous et que ce poste est désormais attribué au professeur Figg, il se tourna vers elle pour la désigner. Certain d'entre vous ont peut être remarquer la présence de M. Sirius Black à la table des professeurs. Et bien je tenais à vous dire, que M. Black va rester avec nous quelques temps en attendant son nouveau procès. Vous n'avez pas de crainte à avoir, il ne fera de mal à aucun de vous. Pour ce que cela intéresserait, des cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal seront dispensés à ceux qui le voudront par Ms Figg qui aura à ses côtés M. Black. Les intéressés devront se faire connaître auprès de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien, je crois vous avoir tout dit mis à part peut être bon appétit !

Les tables se recouvrirent tout à coup de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Le repas fut délectable et le bruit des conversations résonnait dans la grande salle.

Ron n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Harry avait été nommé capitaine, il ne cessait de dire la bouche pleine :

- Chette année, ch'est sure la coupe est au lion tout en crachant la moitié de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ron c'est dégoûtant, lui dit Ginny, sa plus jeune sœur.

Fred et George Weasley qui avait appris la nouvelle par leur frère, avait félicité Harry par de bruyant applaudissement, en criant le plus fort possible Harry capitaine, Harry capitaine. Toute la table des Gryffondor avait acclamé la nouvelle et s'était ce soir là sûrement celle qui fit le plus de bruit. Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps pour tous d'aller se coucher.

Harry accompagnait de Ron et Hermione entreprit alors de raconter à ses amis ce qui s'était passé durant l'attaque de Privet Drive, ses amis avaient applaudit l'idée qu'il avait eue de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry s'était, bien entendu, abstenu de révéler comment cette idée lui était venue.

Il leur raconta ses vacances à Poudlard, et leur expliqua qu'il connaissait leur nouveau professeur, qu'elle avait veillée sur lui depuis des années sans qu'il sache son identité. Mais n'avait rien dit, conformément à la volonté de Dumbledore, au sujet de ses cours particuliers avec McGonagall, il leur avait également confié ses entraînements avec Rogue qu'il devrait poursuivre durant l'année.

- Et bien Harry je n'aimerai pas être à ta place, lui avait confié Ron.

Hermione s'était contenté de le regarder avec compassion, elle avait, de plus, félicité Harry de son initiative d'avoir étudié, alors que Ron lui avait dit qu'il aurait dut plus s'entraîner au quiddich ce qui lui avait valut un regard noir de la jeune fille.

Après avoir longuement parlé avec ses amis dans la salle commune, il décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et pour une fois Harry passa une bonne nuit sans se réveiller.


	6. Arabella Figg

**Chapitre 6 : Arabella Figg.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva peu avant sept heures, et se dépêcha de descendre pour son cours avec Rogue. L'heure passa assez vite ce qui l'avait plutôt soulagé car ce jour là Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante. Son cours terminé, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où se trouvait déjà Ron et Hermione.

- Où est-ce que t'étais ? Demanda Ron. Lorsque son ami s'installa pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Je devais voir quelqu'un, répondit sombrement Harry.

Ron regarda Hermione et comprit finalement, à quoi son ami faisait allusion

- Tenez vos emploi du temps leur dit-elle ! En tendant un morceau de parchemin à chacun des garçons.

- Merci, lui dit Harry en prenant le parchemin qui lui était destiné pendant que Ron s'empressa d'examiner le sien.

- Ho ! Non ! On a potion dès ce matin, s'exclama t-il.

- QUOI ! ! S'écria Harry en manquant presque de renverser son verre sur lui.

Neville paraissait désespéré, par la nouvelle, tout le monde savait que le professeur Rogue était la personne dont il avait le plus peur. Hermione parut interloqué par la réaction quelque peu excessive de Harry.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Non, c'est juste que Rogue est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, il se mit alors à examiner son emploi du temps de plus près.

- Tient cet après midi on a divination, la journée promet d'être lugubre.

Avec les cours de potion, les cours de divination étaient ceux que Harry aimait le moins. En effet, le professeur Trelawney avait pris pour habitude de commencer son cours par prévoir sa mort en manquant de s'évanouir à chaque fois.

- Ouais, approuva Ron une tartine à la bouche.

- Et demain, on a notre premier cours avec Ms Figg. Je me demande comment elle enseigne ? Venait de dire Hermione.

- Alors Potter toujours vivant ? La voix de Malefoy venait de retentir derrière eux.

- Ferme là, Malefoy, j'suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes idioties répliqua Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Potter, tu t'es cassé un ongle ? Malefoy ainsi que ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient.

- Fout le camp Malefoy ! Ron venait de sortir sa baguette.

- Je parle pas aux pauvres Weasley, alors tu traînes toujours avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Dit-il en désignant Hermione d'un signe de tête.

- M. Malefoy, vous vous êtes perdu et vous voulez peut être que je vous escorte jusqu'à votre table.

La voix du professeur McGonagall venait de retentir derrière le blond. Elle le regardait avec un regard noir.

- Non, professeur, il venait de perdre toute son assurance.

- Et bien regagnait immédiatement votre table et sachez que j'enlève 5 points à Serpentard pour insulte.

Malefoy se dirigea vers sa table, un regard mauvais en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Potter, je venais vous informer que vous disposez du terrain de quiddich le samedi après-midi, je tenais également vous rappeler que vous devez organiser la sélection pour le nouveau gardien.

- Merci professeur.

- Mademoiselle Granger j'aimerai également m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau à l'heure du déjeuner si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Très bien professeur, Hermione avait une mine réjouit.

Après que McGonagall fut partie Harry se leva :

- Bien, dit-il, il serait temps de se rendre en cours si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par Rogue dès le premier jour.

Les trois amis, se rendirent donc aux cachots, où se déroulaient les cours de potion. Au grand soulagement de Harry, Rogue ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, bien qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur, par contre Neville Londubat, lui n'avait pas eu la même chance, il s'était fait réprimander une bonne dizaine de fois par son professeur. La journée se termina péniblement pour Harry, puisque comme à son habitude Ms. Trelawney avait prédit la mort imminente de Harry.

- Mon pauvre garçon ! La mort plane sur votre tête. J'ai bien peur que la position des planètes ne vous soit pas favorable cette année.

- Je le crains moi aussi professeur ! Et lorsque le professeur se fut éloigner après l'avoir regarder avec pitié, il ajouta, c'est bien pour ça que ça fait trois ans qu'elle prédit ma mort et que je suis encore vivant.

Ron et tous ceux qui étaient à proximité, se mirent à rire de la remarque de Harry. Lorsque le cours prit fin, Harry avait une faim de loup. Il alla manger et monta dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Il prit alors un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit :

_La sélection pour le poste de gardien de l'équipe de quiddich, se déroulera ce samedi après-midi. Les intéressés sont priés de se faire connaître avant vendredi midi._

_Le capitaine de l'équipe,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry le relut et afficha le parchemin bien à la vue dans la salle commune. Ron qui avait regarder le message avec attention décida de tenter sa chance et c'est ainsi qu'Harry inscrivit son nom, ainsi que ceux de plusieurs autres Gryffondor sur la liste des postulants.

Le lendemain, ils eurent leur premier cours avec Ms Figg. Ils étaient déjà tous installés dans la classe lorsque celle-ci fit son entrée.

- Bonjour à tous. Mon nom est Arabella Figg et je suis ici pour vous enseigner l'art de la défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette année risque d'être plus difficile que les précédentes du fait que vous abordé votre cinquième année et qu'à la fin de celle-ci vous devez vous soumettre aux examens des B.U.S.E.S. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis ici pour vous aider de mon mieux. Bien maintenant prenez votre livre à la page neuf. Nous allons étudier les détraqueurs. Qui peut me dire qu'elle est leurs particularités ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

- Oui Miss Granger ! Les détraqueurs vivent toujours dans des endroits obscurs, ils se nourrissent des craintes et du désespoir de leur victime. Ils portent une cagoule sous laquelle se trouve une bouche dont ils se servent pour donner le " baiser du détraqueur ".

- C'est exact, quelqu'un peut-il me dire en quoi consiste ce baiser ?

Hermione leva de nouveau la main, mais cette fois-ci Ms Figg interrogea Neville.

- Il consiste à aspirer l'âme de la victime, le laissant dans un état pire que la mort.

- Malheureusement, vous avez raison, M Londubat. Le baiser du détraqueur et pire que la mort elle-même. Quelqu'un connaît-il un moyen de se protéger des détraqueurs ?

Cette fois-ci Harry leva la main et il fut interrogé.

- On peut les combattre grâce au patronus. C'est exact, nous allons donc voir comment en créer un.

Le reste du cours fut consacré au patronus, les élèves tentait les uns après les autres d'en créer un qui soit satisfaisant.

Harry qui maîtrisait cette technique depuis sa troisième année, se contenta de donner des conseils à Ron et à Hermione sur la façon dont il devait si prendre. Lorsque Ms Figg annonça la fin du cours seul quelques élèves avaient réussit à faire apparaître un mince filet argenté. Il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour y déjeuner.

- C'était un bon cours et pour une fois on a un prof normal. Venait de dire Ron.

- Oui Ms Figg me rappelle un peu le professeur Lupin. D'ailleurs, elle a eu l'air très surprise en voyant que je maîtrisais le patronus.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier le fait que tu n'étais pas censé connaître le patronus. Par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elle me rappelle...

Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'un élève de première année venait de l'appeler.

- C'est bien toi Hermione Granger ?

- Oui ! Attend une minute. Excusez moi je reviens tout de suite.

Elle s'était éloignée de Ron et de Harry en entraînant le première année à distance.

- Mais qu'elle mouche l'a piquée ? Demanda Harry.

- J'en ai aucune idée. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle qu'elle a agit comme ça pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard express. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui demandé ce qu'elle avait mais à chaque fois elle me lançait des regards furieux, alors j'ai plus cherché à comprendre. Lui répondit Ron.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda t-il a l'adresse de la jeune sorcière qui était revenue.

- Oh, rien ! Si on allait manger maintenant je meurs de faim.

Il se rendirent vers la grande salle pour se restaurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on à cet après-midi ? Soin aux créatures magiques, cours commun avec les Serpentard. Je me demande bien qu'elle créature Hagrid nous réserve cette année ? Venait de répondre Ron.

Après le déjeuné, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la cabane du demi-géant. Hagrid était occupé avec de grosses caisses qui semblait contenir sa nouvelle trouvaille.

- Ha, bonjour vous trois ! Approchez, approchez, je vais vous montrer ce dont on va s'occuper durant l'année. Alors comment vous les trouvés ? Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Hagrid venait de soulever le couvercle d'une des caisses, qui contenait quelque chose qui semblait être une espèce de crabe avec une tête de poisson. Hagrid avait une conception particulière de la beauté, tout le monde savait qu'il affectionnait les araignées géantes mangeuses d'homme, qu'il rêvait de posséder un dragon et qu'il avait un énorme chien à trois têtes. Il n'en restait pas moins, que Hagrid avait un cœur d'or.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ron avec une grimace de dégoût.

- ça ! Dit Hagrid qui semblait heureux qu'on lui pose la question. C'est un poicrab, une variété peu connue. J'ai réussi à m'en procurer quelques-uns uns pour mes cours.

- Beurk ! C'est quoi cette horreur ? Malefoy venait d'arriver avec les Serpentard.

- C'est ce dont vous allez, vous occuper cette année M. Malefoy et ne vous avisez pas de semer le trouble dans mon cours où je risque d'être obliger de prendre certaines mesure.

Harry venait de se rendre compte que Hagrid avait changé d'attitude.

Il semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de se laisser faire par le Serpentard cette année. Tous les élèves présent le cours commença et chacun dut prendre un poicrab, mais cela ne fut pas une partie de plaisir car ceux-ci ripostaient par de violent coup de pince.

Hagrid expliqua qu'il fallait leur caresser le dos pour qu'ils se calment. Une fois le cours fini, tous les élèves repartirent pour le château.


	7. La Sélection De Quiddich

**Chapitre 7 : la sélection de quiddich**

Le jour de la sélection était enfin arrivé. Harry avait recueilli une dizaine de candidatures durant la semaine. Il décida d'organisé une sorte de minie compétition où le meilleur serait pris.

Les candidats devaient d'abord faire leur preuve sur un balai, Harry avait demandé à chacun de réaliser quelques figures, pour s'assurer de leur habilité. Ce ne fut pas un exercice facile puisque Fred et George Weasley, les batteurs de l'équipe, étaient chargés d'envoyer des cognards sur les candidats pour que ceux-ci tentent de les éviter. Cette première étape terminé Harry, avec l'aide des autres membres de l'équipe improviser en jury, avait noter tous les participants sur une échelle de 0 à 10, et avait retenu cinq finalistes dont Ron faisait parti.

Le reste de la sélection consistait à arrêter une série de dix tirs des poursuiveuses, Alicia, Kattie et Angélina. Ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir car elles ne faisaient vraiment aucun cadeau. Lorsque tout le monde eu tenté sa chance, Harry réunit l'équipe pour les délibérations.

- Bien dit-il, on a deux ex aequo Ron et Seamus. Quelqu'un à une idée, pour les départagés?

- Et bien on a qu'à voter, lui proposa Angélina.

- Oui mais nous sommes en nombre pair, ce qui fait que si il y a une égalité, on sera toujours dans la même position, fit remarquer Alicia.

- Oui, c'est évident ! Réfléchit Harry.

- Dans ce cas, faisons une autre série de tir au but et le perdant sera celui qui laissera passé le premier.

- Bonne idée, Kattie. S'exclama Fred et George.

- Si tout le monde et d'accord ! Dit Harry.

Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Harry se dirigea donc vers les candidats qui attendait le verdict avec impatience.

- Bien, dit-il, on a deux ex aequo Ron et Seamus. Pour vous départager, on va faire une nouvelle série de tir et le premier à laisser passé un but sera éliminé.

Ron et Seamus étaient tendu, commença alors une série de tir. Seamus fut le premier à passer, mais il arrêta le tir d'Alicia. C'était au tour de Ron, celui-ci était plus que tendu, Alicia tira le souafle et Ron parvient à l'arrêté. Seamus bloqua un nouveau tir de Kattie. Ron en fit de même. Ce fut au tour de Angélina de tirer mais ces deux tirs furent arrêtés par Ron et Seamus.

Ce petit jeu dura un bon quart d'heure. Les poursuiveuses tiraient de plus en plus fort, mais aucun des deux candidats ne laissaient passer le souafle. Au bout de vingt minutes, Ron fut le premier à craquer et Harry fut obliger de prendre Seamus. Même s'il aurait préféré intégrer son ami.

- Et bien, je crois que nous avons notre nouveau gardien. Il tendit la main à Seamus qui avait l'air ravie. Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

- Merci, Harry. Sans rancune Ron ! Il venait de tendre la main à Ron qui la prit à contre cœur.

- Ouais, sans rancune. Bien qu'au fond de lui il bouillait de rage d'avoir laisser passer ce but.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lire la déception sur le visage de son ami. Il s'approcha de lui en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Allez ! Ne t'en fait pas, tu t'es très bien débrouillé, tu sais.

- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas dans l'équipe, marmonna Ron.

Harry essaya de réconforter son ami du mieux possible, il lui avait même fait remarquer qu'il était dans l'équipe de réserve puisqu'il avait terminé deuxième. Ron, avait répondu par un sinistre :

- " Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Seamus se casse un bras. C'est ça ! "

Sa défaite pour la sélection avait rendu Ron un peu distant. Et c'est très difficilement qu'il adressait la parole à Seamus.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écouler depuis la sélection, Ron avait eu du mal à oublier sa défaite et c'est le comportement de plus en plus bizarre d'Hermione qui avait réussit à la lui sortir de la tête.

En effet, Harry et Ron avaient remarqué que des élèves de Gryffondor qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu, venait de temps en temps parler avec leur amie. Et que Hermione prenait toujours soin de s'écarter d'eux pour parler. Le fait le plus marquant avait été lorsqu'ils l'avaient surpris en train de réprimander des élèves qui se battaient dans le couloir.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs, non.

- Oui et alors tu n'es pas préfet à ce que je sache. Répliqua Ron.

Hermione s'était contenté de tourner les talons, la tête relevée en prétextant qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque.

- Mais enfin ! Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Ron tourna la tête vers Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Halloween approchait à grand pas, et le comportement d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus étrange, Harry s'était dit que son amie devait sûrement leur cacher une chose importante. Il ne cessait de la harcelait de questions concernant son comportement.

Mais, Hermione se contentait de répondre qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler, où qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Et c'est à la vieille d'Halloween, que son secret fut finalement dévoilé lors d'une mauvaise rencontre avec Malefoy et ses deux acolytes.

- Pousse-toi sang-de-bourbe ! Tu gènes le passage.

- Ça suffit Malefoy, retire ça tout de suite ! Ron était rouge de rage et Harry du le retenir par le pan de sa robe pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui a Weasley, tu sorts avec ça ! Il fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner Hermione.

- Arrête Malefoy, fiche le camps, où ...Harry n'avait pas terminer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par Hermione.

- Ça suffit maintenant Malefoy, vas-t'en avant que je n'enlève 5 points à Serpentard.

- Tu te prends pour un préfet maintenant ? Lança froidement Malefoy.

- Je ne me prends pour rien du tout Malefoy, je suis préfet (elle montra alors son insigne qu'elle portait sous le col de sa robe) et si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard et j'informe McGonagall pour ta conduite injurieuse envers un préfet.

Malefoy avait pâlit en voyant l'insigne d'Hermione, il semblait ne par en croire ses yeux. Mais, pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennui, il décida de s'en aller sans rien ajouter de plus. La tête qu'avait fait Malefoy semblait avoir beaucoup amusé Hermione et s'est sur un ton joyeux qu'elle s'adressa à ses amis :

- Vous avez vu la tête qu'il a fait, en voyant mon insigne ? Mais tout à coup elle se rendit compte que ses amis étaient interloqués. Et bien qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait été nommée préfet et tout à coup elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer, elle devient rouge et parut très gênée.

- Euh, Hermione tu ne nous as pas dis que tu avais été nommé préfet ! Parvient finalement à articuler Harry.

- Désolé, Hermione avait la tête baissée, elle avait posé son regard sur Ron qui paraissait furieux de la nouvelle, elle se sentit si mal à l'aise qu'elle s'en alla en prétextant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans son dortoir, laissant les deux garçons dans le couloir.

- Alors là ! Comment a t-elle put nous cacher qu'elle avait été nommée préfet ? Ron venait finalement de prononcé ces mots d'un ton mécontent.

- Je suppose qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons lui répondit Harry.

- Ouais, mais ça lui ressemble bien d'avoir accepter le poste de préfet. En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout qu'elle nous trahisse encore. C'est vrai l'année dernière elle a bien fraternisé avec Krum et il l'a même invité chez lui pour les vacances. Ron était devenu écarlate.

- Voyons Ron, pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione est notre amie et tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas accepté l'invitation de Victor.

- Non, Harry elle n'aurait jamais du accepter ce poste, en plus elle nous l'a caché. Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner.

Harry trouvait que la réaction de Ron était un peu excessive.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione ne leur avait pas révélé sa nomination en tant que préfet. Elle avait du craindre leur réaction. De son côté il avait été très surpris de la nouvelle mais en même temps il éprouvait beaucoup de joie pour son amie.

- Bien, on ferait bien de se rendre en cour ou on risque d'être en retard. Venait de dire Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la salle d'histoire de la magie où Hermione était déjà présente, mais celle-ci baissa les yeux quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle.

Ron alla directement s'asseoir à une table derrière, en prenant soin de ne pas lui adressé le moindre regard. Harry s'installa près de Ron lorsque le professeur Binns fit irruption dans la salle en passant à travers le tableau, il était le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Le cours se déroula et comme à son habitude il fut ennuyeux.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tandis que Ron et Harry allèrent déjeuner. L'après-midi passa assez rapidement, et lorsque leur dernier cours pris fin ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Ron entreprit une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Ginny qui tentait de raisonné son frère au sujet d'Hermione.

- Voyons Ron ! Hermione est parfaite pour le poste de préfet. Et s'est un honneur pour elle d'avoir était nommé préfet de Gryffondor.

- Non, mais ça va pas, oui ! S'était exclamé Ron, elle n'aurait jamais dut accepter ce poste maintenant elle va nous trahir et nous sermonnée encore plus.

- Mais enfin Ron, tu es vraiment sans cœur ! S'était le souhait le plus cher d'Hermione d'être nommé préfet tu devrais être content pour elle.

- Et bien, je ne le suis pas ! Echec et mat ! Lança Ron.

- Ho, non ! S'exclama Ginny, tu as encore gagné. Tu sais Ron, si elle ne vous à rien dit s'est justement parce qu'elle avait peur de votre réaction.

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était lever pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

- Quelle tête de mule celui-là alors ! Ajouta Ginny.

Harry posa finalement sa plume et le parchemin sur lequel il faisait son devoir de métamorphose et se dirigea vers Hermione qui était absorbé dans un devoir d'Arithmancie.

- Hermione ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si s'est pour te moquer de moi, comme Ron s'est pas la peine de me déranger.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête pour lui répondre.

- Non, je voulais juste te félicité pour ton poste de préfet. Ecoute, je suis content pour toi, mais je regrette que tu nous aie rien dit ni à moi ni à Ron.

Elle avait finit par lever les yeux, ils étaient remplis de larmes et articula un :

- Merci Harry, tu sais, je ne savais vraiment pas comment vous aller le prendre, et tu vois comment Ron réagit.

- A ces mots des larmes s'étaient mis à couler le long de ses joues.

- Pourtant j'étais si heureuse lorsque McGonagall m'a proposé le poste durant les vacances.

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas va, Ron s'en remettra ! Tu sais comment il est, il finira bien par accepté la nouvelle.

Hermione lui sourit en guise de remerciement et tous les deux entamèrent une longue conversation dans laquelle Harry demanda l'aide de son amie pour enchanter sa baguette contre les sorts de désarmement. Elle accepta volontiers de l'aider et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se consacrer à cela.

Lorsqu'il monta enfin dans son dortoir, il était déjà très tard et Harry était épuisé. Il s'endormit aussitôt après avoir posé la tête sur son oreiller.


	8. Le Cadeau D'Halloween

**Chapitre 8 : Le cadeau d'Halloween.**

Le lendemain à son réveil Harry eu une conversation avec Ron ; et il avait finalement convaincu le jeune roux d'adresser à nouveau la parole à leur amie.

En vérité, Ron avait même finit par être content pour Hermione lorsque Harry fit valoir le fait qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas un deuxième Percy et que au moins comme ça ils auraient la paix avec Malefoy. Ron avait approuvait son ami en rajoutant même qu'au moins la jeune fille n'était pas aussi arrogante que son frère, tout en éclatant de rire. Et se fut avec un ton chaleureux qu'il salua son amie lorsqu'elle les eut rejoints dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Et lorsqu'ils virent tous trois passé Malefoy qui leur lançait des regards noirs, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Au moins, tu es sûre que celui-là ne viendra plus t'embêter maintenant que tu es préfète. Dis Ron.

- Sauf, s'il a envie de perdre des points lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Une fois leur petit déjeuné engloutit, ils se dirigèrent vers la serre où ils devaient avoir un cours de botanique en commun avec les Poussoufle et où le professeur Chourave les attendait.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de envahitout. Les envahitout ne sont pas des plantes particulièrement dangereuses mais elles ont la capacité de se développer très vite. Nous allons donc ramasser les graines qui sont très utiles dans les potions de désinfection. Vous les mettrez dans ses sacs. Faites bien attention à ne pas en faire tomber sur le sol car elles risquent de poussée très vite.

Chacun pris un sac et entreprit de ramasser les graines sur les différents plants.

- Au fait Harry s'est bientôt votre premier match de quiddich, non ? Lui fit remarquer Hermione, au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, c'est dans deux semaines et on joue contre les Serpentard. Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté avec les entraînements ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Non, ça a été. On avait le terrain tous les samedis rien que pour nous et je pense qu'on devrait réussit à battre les Serpentard sans de trop grandes difficultés.

- Bien, les enfants c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, vérifiez que vous avez bien refermer vos sacs de graines, il ne faudrait surtout pas que des graines d'envahitout se dispersent dans toute la serre.

Ils déposèrent tous leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers le château, pour un cours de métamorphose. A peine était-il entré dans la salle que le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

- Potter, le directeur souhaiterait vous parler dans son bureau, à la fin du cours !

- Euh, bien. Répondit Harry l'air étonné, il s'installa tout en ce demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son directeur.

A la fin du cours il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore et une fois devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe quand une voix derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

- Potter, que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea Rogue.

- Ha ! Professeur Rogue ! Euh, je suis convoqué chez le directeur mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

Rogue le regarda d'un air suspicieux et finit par dire

- Crème canari.

Harry se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, pourquoi son professeur de potion venait-il de donner le nom d'une farce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient inventé.

- Et bien Potter, ne restait pas ainsi, je crois qu'on vous attend.

Harry venait de se rendre compte que crème canari était en fait le mot de passe, il trouva cela amusant de la par de son directeur.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivit par Rogue. Il frappa à la porte et la voix du vieil homme l'invita à entrer.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Lui dit-il avec un ton amical. Assieds-toi, il lui désigna un siège et Harry s'exécuta. Séverus, vous vouliez me parler ? Dit-il à l'adresse de Rogue qui était resté à la porte.

- J'ai un message à vous transmettre.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore pris en le remerciant, il le lut pendant que Rogue quittait la pièce.

- Bien, je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai convoqué Harry. Dit –il d'un ton bienveillant tout en repliant et en posant le parchemin sur son bureau.

- Oui.

- Et bien, j'ai un message à te transmettre de la par de ton parrain.

- Un message de Sirius ?

- Oui, il a du s'absenter et il n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Il voulait t'informer que son procès aurait lieu cet après-midi.

- Ha ! Dit Harry inquiet.

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien et puis il n'est pas seul. Rémus est avec lui.

- Oui, sourit Harry.

Maintenant que Harry savait que son parrain allait de nouveau être juger le jour même. Il commença à imaginer le procès de Sirius, il se disait que si Sirius était innocenté, il pourrait vivre avec son parrain, de toute façon il n'aurait pas pus retourné chez les Dursley car ceux-ci ne voulaient plus de lui et avaient déménagé sans lui communiquer d'adresse.

Mais soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et s'il n'était pas innocenté. Si les juges ne voulaient pas croire en son innocence, que se passerait-il, il sentait à présent une boule grandir dans sa poitrine.

- Harry !

Le jeune Potter sursauta en entendant son directeur l'interpeller.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller manger maintenant.

- Euh, je crois que oui.

Harry avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensés qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cinq minutes étaient déjà passé depuis que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il se leva.

- Merci pour m'avoir transmis le message professeur.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Au revoir.

- Au revoir professeur.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.

- Alors qu'est-ce que te voulais Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron quand Harry se fut assis.

- Il avait un message de Sirius à me transmettre. C'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu son procès.

- Harry s'est génial, il va enfin pouvoir être innocenté. S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, sourit Harry qui avait encore une boule sur l'estomac.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Ron ! Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir.

- Non c'est pas ça ! Mais imaginez qu'on ne le croit pas.

- Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait condamner un innocent deux fois de suite ! Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, lui dit Hermione, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Oui tu as raison ! De toute façon, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Lui fit remarquer Ron. Tu vas pouvoir enfin aller vivre chez Sirius.

Harry eu un sourire de reconnaissance envers ses amis et se mit à manger de bon appétit.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre Harry avait eu cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid et ils avaient eu beaucoup à faire avec les poicrab.

Le soir venu ils s'en allèrent au banquet d'Halloween qui fut, comme toutes les années, délicieux. La salle avait été décorée avec les citrouilles que Hagrid cultivait dans son jardin, ainsi qu'avec des araignées et des chauve-souris qui semblait plus vrai que nature.

Au milieu du repas, Harry eu la surprise de voir entrée son parrain en compagnie de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ceux-ci s'étaient directement dirigé vers Dumbledore pour lui parler et le vieil homme s'était levé en serrant chaleureusement la main de Sirius, sous le regard haineux de Rogue.

Harry contemplait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt lorsqu'il vit Sirius se retourner brusquement dans sa direction. Il comprit alors que Dumbledore avait dut prévenir ce dernier qu'il était observé.

Son parrain se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table et vint s'asseoir près de son filleul, laissant l'ex professeur Lupin en discussion avec Dumbledore.

- Salut Harry ! Dit-il avec le plus grand sourire que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

Harry s'était contenté de regarder son parrain la gorge serrée.

- Et bien quoi ! Tu as perdu ta langue ma parole !

- Non, finit-il par dire, alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Et bien pour tout te dire, le procès n'a pas été de tout repos ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions et j'ai du y répondre sous l'effet d'un puissant véritaserum pour s'assurer que je ne pouvais pas mentir. J'ai du tout leur avouer même le fait que j'étais un animagi non déclaré, je peux te dire que ça a fait son effet. Et finalement, ils ont finit par croire mon histoire. Et n'ont pas retenu de charge contre moi, sauf que j'ai eu une amende à payer pour ne pas être en règle en tant qu'animagi et j'ai du aussi me faire déclarer.

Harry été tellement heureux de la nouvelle qu'il sauta au coup de son parrain. Jamais, une nouvelle lui avait fait autant plaisir. Il relâcha son étreinte assez vite et félicita son parrain.

- Heureux que la nouvelle te plaise ! Fit Sirius dans un rire sonore.

- Félicitations Sirius dire en cœur Ron et Hermione.

- Merci à vous. Et merci à toi Harry sans toi je n'aurais jamais été libre.

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait.

- Si Harry, tu m'as empêché de tuer ce traite de Peter et s'est grâce à toi que j'ai pus prouvé mon innocence et que je suis libre maintenant.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que Dumbledore s'était lever pour réclamer le silence.

- Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que le repas vous convient. J'ai une annonce à vous faire mais rassurez-vous, je ne serai pas long pour que vous puissiez terminer votre repas. Comme vous le saviez M. Sirius Black devait de nouveau être juger après que le corps de Peter Pettigrow eu été découvert cet été, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il avait explosé en morceau, il y a 14 ans. Et bien, sachez que son procès a eu lieu aujourd'hui et qu'après délibération il a été déclaré non coupable. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle sauf sur la table des Serpentard.

En effet durant les dernières semaines, ceux qui participaient aux cours supplémentaires avaient fait la connaissance de Sirius et avaient eu l'occasion de se rendre compte de la gentillesse du sorcier, et tous avaient finit par l'apprécier. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main pour demander à nouveau le silence.

- Je crois donc que nous avons une chose de plus à fêter ce soir avec Halloween. Et je vous propose donc de lever vos verres en l'honneur de M. Black.

Toute la salle leva son verre en l'honneur de Sirius sauf Rogue qui lançait des regards noirs en direction de son ennemi.

- J'ai l'impression, que la nouvelle n'a pas l'air de plaire à Rogue, fit remarquer Harry qui regardait en direction de la table des professeurs.

- Ha, oui ! Sirius s'était retourné en direction de Rogue et lui leva son verre dans un signe d'ironie ! Séverus n'est vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin. Alors Harry tu veux toujours venir vivre chez moi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Lui fit Harry avec l'air réjouit.

- Je peux me joindre à vous pour le repas ? Lupin s'était approché de leur table.

- Mais bien sûr professeur ! Répondit Harry.

- Je ne suis plus professeur maintenant Harry, tu peux m'appeler Rémus ou Lunard.

- D'accord.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et le moment de monter se coucher arriva plus vite que ne le souhaitait Harry. Ils prirent congés de Lunard et se rendirent dans leur dortoir.


	9. Le Match De Quiddich

**Chapitre 9 : Le match de quiddich**

Harry dormait paisiblement lorsque des voix le réveilla, il remit ses lunettes et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où elles semblaient provenir. Curieux, de savoir à qui elles appartenaient, il se pencha un peu et put apercevoir trois personnes qui se dirigeaient à l'intérieur de l'école.

- " Mais qui peut bien venir à Poudlard à cette heure-ci ? " S'interrogea le jeune sorcier.

La curiosité étant trop forte, il sortit du dortoir pour essayer de retrouver les personnes qu'ils venaient de voir entrer. Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, il fit basculer le portrait de la grosse dame pour arriver dans le couloir.

Il descendit les marches des escaliers bien que n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait maintenant se trouver, il erra un moment sans croiser la moindre personne, ce qui était une chance car il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité et il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer, à un professeur où à Rusard ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive. Il était finalement arrivé au niveau du premier étage, où il entendit de nouveau les même voix s'élever.

- Ma très chère, Rowena, je ne pense pas que ce que vous avez entendu soit très bon signe. Dit l'une des trois personne sur un ton très calme.

La voix de cet homme rappelait à Harry son directeur. Cet homme avait pris le même ton calme que Dumbledore utilisé pour prendre la parole.

- Mais enfin Godric ! S'exclama une sorcière qui se tenait près de lui, vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ce que cette vieille folle d'Anabelle peut prédire. Vous savez tout comme moi que la divination est une branche de la magie qui n'est pas fiable.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûre Helga. Vous savez que je crois que Salazar a tendance à tourner vers les forces obscures depuis quelques temps. L'ambition est une chose qu'il ne néglige pas.

- Vous pensez réellement qu'il va laisser un puissant héritier ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je le crains, et si cela est le cas le monde ne sera pas à l'abri d'une domination des forces maléfiques.

- Mais, si s'est le cas ; Si " ce " seigneur des ténèbres voit vraiment le jour dans un millénaire vous pensez que se sera la fin du monde des sorciers ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a toujours un moyen de réduire les effets.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Je crois qu'il serait bon que l'on renforce les défenses de ce lieu sans le dire à Salazar.

- A quoi bon Salazar fait parti de ce qui peuvent entrée dans Poudlard lorsqu'il le souhaite !

- Oui, mais son héritier aura du mal à y venir si nous le faisons. Et puis nous devons protéger l'unique personne qui puisse le détruire car si mes suppositions sont exactes, l'héritier de Serpentard fera tout pour l'anéantir.

- Vous voulez parler de votre héritier ? Oui, Helga, je veux parler de mon héritier. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra agir sans que Salazar ne s'en rende compte. Maintenant mesdames, je me retire si cela ne vous fait rien.

Harry avait écouté avec fascination tout ce qui était en train de se dire dans le hall d'entrée, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ces gens parlaient de l'héritier de Serpentard, et se demandait qui ils pouvaient bien être. Ce dont il était sûr s'est que ces personnes ne faisait pas partie de l'école car il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Mais une des deux sorcières avaient-elles bien prononcé le nom de Godric et le mage lui-même avait-il bien parlé d'un héritier qui devrait anéantir le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce seigneur des ténèbres dont ils parlaient était-il le même que celui qui avait toujours voulu le tuer.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était à Poudlard mais dans un Poudlard qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'était un endroit différent, le château semblait plus récent comme s'il venait d'être construit. Il entendit soudain les bruits de pas du mage qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il fut prie d'un moment de panique et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Il se mit alors à courir en cherchant une salle qui serait ouverte. Mais toutes les salles étaient fermées et il n'avait pas prit sa baguette. Il tenta, le tout pour le tout et se mit derrière une armure en espérant que le sorcier ne le verrait pas.

A peine s'était-il posé contre le mur que le décor bascula et qu'il se retrouva dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était un bureau, un vaste bureau aux couleurs rouge et or, qui lui rappelait les couleurs de sa maison. Harry vit alors de nombreux tableaux accrochés au mur. Mais ils ne les avaient jamais vues auparavant, ils représentaient des sorciers et sorcières qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha du bureau ou était posé un livre, il l'ouvrit et lus quelques lignes.

- _" Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, Salazar Serpentard est devenue trop ambitieux, je ne peux plus le laisser faire. Mais aussi, puissant que je puisse être, je ne pourrai pas empêcher les événements du futur. C'est pourquoi Poudlard doit être changé, et devenir l'endroit le plus sur qu'il soit pour protéger l'héritier qui s'opposera au mal. La tache de cette personne ne serra pas de tout repos. Mais je crains que son destin ne soit déjà tracé._ "

Harry sauta quelques lignes et continua sa lecture.

- "_ Les visions d'Anabelle Voitout deviennent de plus en plus précise, seul un véritable Gryffondor pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. "_

Il tourna quelques pages.

- _" Aujourd'hui je me suis personnellement chargé de renforcer la défense du château, je crois que Salazar n'a rien remarquer au sort que j'ai lancé. D'un commun accord avec Helga et Rowena nous avons décidé de cacher ma mémoire pour que seul l'élu puisse bénéficier de notre aide. "_

Quelques lignes plus bas Harry put lire la phrase suivante.

- _" Il semblerait que Salazar ai mis au point une nouvelle potion de vie. Il joue avec les morts et crée des sorts dévastateurs, il nous faudrait pouvoir récupérer ses formules pour qu'elle ne se perpétue pas. "_

Harry aurait bien continuer sa lecture mais un bruit le fit sursauter, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un oiseau rouge sur un perchoir.

- Mais c'est un phénix ! On ... on dirait Fumseck. Dit-il tout bas.

Il s'approcha de l'oiseau pour le caresser mais l'animal s'envola en faisant tomber son perchoir et dans le même temps Harry qui se retrouva le dos au sol, le perchoir sur le ventre.

Harry sentit alors une atroce douleur au torse :

- Aïe ! !

- Hé, Harry magne-toi ! Tu va être en retard pour ton cours avec Rogue.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le choc qu'il venait de ressentir n'était en fait que l'oreiller que son ami lui avait lancé et que tout ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda sa montre.

- Quoi ? ! Il est déjà sept heures moins dix ! Rogue va me tuer.

Il s'habilla avec hâte et couru vers les cachots le plus vite possible, en oubliant ainsi le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

- Vous êtes en retard Potter lui lança Rogue qui l'attendait devant la salle.

- Désolé professeur ! Dit Harry tout essoufflé.

- Je vous attendais pour vous prévenir que je ne peux pas assurer le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

Harry était bien placé pour savoir que Rogue n'aurait jamais annulé un cours sans avoir une excellente raison.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Potter, lui répondit froidement Rogue. Maintenant hors de ma vue.

Harry regagna sa salle commune où il retrouva Ron.

- Hé ! Bien quoi, déjà de retour ?

- Ouais ! Rogue ne pouvait pas faire le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Quelle chance ! Ça va te faire des vacances.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Harry.

- Je finis ça pour tout à l'heure, il me manque encore trois centimètres.

Il lui montra alors son devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé.

- Ha ! Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en voyant la jeune fille descendre les escaliers.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours avec Rogue ce matin ?

Il vient d'annuler le cours.

- C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'annuler ses cours. Lui fit remarquer la jeune sorcière.

- Oui, c'est bizarre !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre, fit Ron. Ça y est j'ai fini ! déclara t-il.

- C'est ton devoir d'histoire ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui, bon si on allait manger maintenant.

Ils descendirent tous les trois vers la grande salle qui commençait déjà à se remplir.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le rêve d'Harry et le jour de leur match contre Serpentard était enfin arrivé. Durant les derniers jours la tension entre les deux maisons étaient arrivée à un point tel qu'aucun Gryffondor ne pouvait rencontrer de Serpentard sans déclencher une bagarre.

Fred et Georges avaient trouvé amusant de piéger leur table avec des farces de leurs inventions pour l'hilarité générale et le mécontentement des Serpentard.

Harry et toute son équipe étaient maintenant dans les vestiaires où ils avaient revêtu leur robe rouge.

- Bien, dit enfin Harry, je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Olivier pour faire des discours alors je vous demanderai de faire de votre mieux et de vous donnez à fond. Cette année la coupe doit rester à Gryffondor.

- Bien dit Harry, s'était exclamé un des jumeaux Weasley.

- Même Dubois n'aurait pas pus faire meilleur discours. Renchérit son frère.

Les autres membres de l'équipe approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Avant que Harry rajouta.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure maintenant. Bonne chance à tous.

L'équipe se dirigea vers le terrain où madame Bibine qui été chargé d'arbitré le match, les attendait.

- Voici qui entre sur le terrain la meilleure équipe, que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu.

- JORDAN !

Le commentaire du match était une fois de plus assurer par Lee Jordan un ami des jumeaux qui était surveillé de près par le professeur McGonagall.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je disais donc que l'équipe des Gryffondor venait de faire leur entrée sur le terrain équipe dont je rappelle à subit quelques changement après le départ de leur ancien capitaine et ce poste et désormais occupé par l'incroyable Harry Potter. De l'autre côté du terrain, l'équipe des Serpentard font également leur entrée et cette année elle est dirigée par Drago Malefoy, qui a sûrement dut payer la place.

- JORDAN !

- Pardon professeur. Madame Bibine vient de donner le coup d'envoi et le souafle et immédiatement intercepter par Angélina qui fait une passe à Alicia Spinnet qui se dirige vers les buts des Serpentard. Alicia passe à Kattie qui tire et non le souafle et arrêter par le gardien qui le relance aussitôt. Le souafle est aux Serpentard, oui ! Bravo joli coup d'un des batteurs de Gryffondor qui a envoyer un cognard sur le poursuiveur de Serpentard, permettant ainsi à Johnson de récupérer le souafle. Angélina se dirige droit sur les buts et elle MARQUE ! 10 à 0 en faveur des Gryffondor.

Sur le terrain, Harry cherchait des yeux la minuscule balle d'orée, il était suivit de près par Malefoy qui avait décidé de calquer sa trajectoire sur la sienne. Harry finissait un autre tour du terrain lorsqu'il entendit Lee Jordan annoncé un but des Serpentard et le score était à présent de 40 à 20. Un bruit de battement d'aile venait alors d'attirer son attention. C'est là qu'il le vit, le vif d'or venait de lui passait juste près de l'oreille et descendait à grande vitesse vers les buts des Serpentard. Harry se mit aussitôt à foncer suivit de près par Malefoy qui avait lui aussi aperçut la balle ailée.

- Il semble que Potter est repéré le vif d'or, vas-y Harry montre à ce fils à papa ce que vaut un éclair de feu, face à un pitoyable nimbus 2001 !

- JORDAN ! ! Le professeur McGonagall essaya d'arracher le porte voix magique des mains du jeune Gryffondor qui s'écarta d'elle le plus vite possible.

- Désolé professeur je ne recommencerai plus.

Sur le terrain, Harry avait donné toute la puissance de son balai et avait réussit à distancer l'attrapeur adverse mais un cognard lancé par un des batteurs de Serpentard, en plein dans sa direction l'obligea à remonter en chandelle permettant ainsi au vif d'or de s'échapper.

Malefoy, eu un sourire réjouit en voyant que Harry avait perdu le vif, même si lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où la petite balle pouvait bien se trouver maintenant.

- Le souafle est intercepté par Seamus Finnigan, il faut dire que le nouveau gardien des lions est à la hauteur de Dubois, venait de s'exclamer Lee Jordan, qui poursuivait le commentaire du match.

- Alors Potter, pas de chance hein ! Quel dommage, que ce cognard soit venue te déranger !

Malefoy venait à nouveau de calquer sa trajectoire sur Harry et semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle, pendant que Lee Jordan annonçait que le score était maintenant de 70 à 40 en faveur des lions. Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation cherchant toujours le vif d'or des yeux.

- Même avec ton éclair de feu tu n'as pas eu le vif, comme quoi un simple petit cognard de rien du tout et capable de battre le grand Harry Potter, ricana Malefoy.

Cette fois s'en était trop, Harry en avait assez de Malefoy et s'est alors qu'une idée lui vînt à l'esprit, il fit mine d'avoir repérer le vif d'or près du sol et commença une descente en piquée. Malefoy qui crut que Harry avait repéré la balle près du sol, entreprit de le suivre à pleine puissance quand il fut seulement qu'à quelques centimètres du sol Harry remonta en chandelle pendant que Malefoy qui n'avait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer n'eut pas le temps de remonter.

- SPLASH !

Drago venait de s'écraser violemment sur le sol tandis qu'un torrent d'applaudissement montait des gradins.

- Incroyable, Potter vient de nous faire la feinte de Wronski ! Bravo Harry ! Regarde et prend en de la graine Malefoy !

- JORDAN soyez moins partial.

Harry regardait Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur pendant que ce dernier se relevait, non sans quelques égratignures, en le maudissant. Le match monta dans une extrême tension.

La feinte de Harry sur leur capitaine avait provoqué chez les Serpentard une grande agressivité. Aussi, George et Fred Weasley durent montrer tout leur talent pour empêcher un cognard d'arracher la tête de Kattie ou encore un joueur adversaire de faire tomber Angélina de son balai.

Harry avait repris son survol du stade mais cette fois sans être gêner par Drago qui n'avait pas encore digéré la feinte de Wronski et qui se tenait bien à l'écart, préférant chercher lui-même lui vif d'or.

Lee Jordan venait à peine d'annoncer l'égalisation des Serpentard qui portait le score de 70 à 70 quand Harry l'aperçut enfin. Un éclat d'or venait de se faire voir juste au pied des buts des Gryffondor. Harry tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il se pencha sur son balai et donna toute la puissance de son éclair de feu en direction de l'éclat d'or.

Malefoy, venait maintenant lui aussi de l'apercevoir mais Harry avait déjà une bonne avance sur lui, et la différence entre leur balai était en sa faveur.

Il n'était maintenant qu'à dix centimètres du vif, il tendit la main et ses doigts se referma sur la balle d'orée donnant ainsi la victoire à son équipe avec un score de 220 à 70.

Le stade fut aussitôt envahit par la foule des supporters venant acclamer leur équipe. George et Fred Weasley prirent Harry dans leur bras manquant ainsi de lui arracher la tête.

Hermione et Ron s'étaient précipité sur leur ami en bousculant la foule des élèves pour le féliciter.

- Bravo Harry ! S'était vraiment un très beau match.

- Génial, la feinte de Wronski, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu la maîtrisais l'interrogea Ron

- Merci, en fait, je n'en savais rien jusqu'à tout à l'heure, comme Malefoy arrêter pas de me coller j'ai tenté le coup sans penser que ça marcherait.

- Regarde sa tête, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry eu à peine le temps de regarder en direction de Malefoy que Fred et George l'avaient déjà soulever en l'emmenant dans la salle commune où ils firent la fête jusqu'à une heure du matin, où McGonagall était apparut en envoyant tout le monde au lit sur son ton le plus autoritaire.


	10. L'invitation

**Chapitre 10 : L'invitation.**

La victoire de Gryffondor sur les Serpentard avait eu un effet grisant sur Malefoy. Surtout que la feinte réussite de Harry, lui avait valut de nombreuses moqueries.

L'hiver été bien et bel installé et une grosse couche de neige recouvrait l'extérieur du château, pour le plaisir des jumeaux qui s'étaient amuser à ensorceler la neige de façon à ce que toute personne sortant du château se prenne une grosse boule de neige sur la tête. La farce n'avait pourtant pas été appréciée par Rogue, qui s'était écrié que s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur le coupable, il le lui ferait payer cher.

Pour l'instant Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et rédigé un devoir de divination. Le professeur Trelawney leur avait demandé de faire toute une série de prédiction concernant les mois à venir. Harry s'attardait sur le fait qu'il allait probablement attraper un grave rhume qui lui coûterait sûrement la vie quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Hedwige qui lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

- Merci ma belle. Dit-il tout en prenant le courrier que lui avait apporté sa chouette.

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le proposé auparavant, mais j'aimerai savoir si tu accepterais de venir chez moi durant les vacances de Noël. Ma maison n'est pas extraordinaire et elle a besoin d'un coup de neuf mais si tu es d'accord fais-le moi savoir lors de notre prochain cours supplémentaire._

_Sirius._

Harry sentit une joie intense monter en lui, Sirius venait de lui demander de passer Noël avec lui. S'était la première fois qu'il ne resterai pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Et cela lui procurait une grande sensation de bien être.

- Alors tu vas accepter ? Lui demanda Ron qui avait lu au-dessus de son épaule.

- Oh que oui ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de passer les fêtes hors de Poudlard, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

- Je te comprends, au moins ça t'évitera de rester seul car maman veux qu'on rentre tous pour les vacances.

- Elle a dit qu'avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, elle veut que la famille soit réunit.

- Hermione aussi rentre chez elle pour les vacances ? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle a de la famille qui doit venir leur rendre visite.

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain, dis Harry tout en relisant le mot de son parrain.

En effet, tous les vendredis à partir de dix-sept heures les cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal avaient lieu en compagnie de Ms Figg et de Sirius.

Harry aimait particulièrement cette journée car s'était à peu près la seule où il avait l'occasion de parler avec son parrain.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall sans élever les soupçons de ses amis. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui car il commençait à manquer d'excuses. Le plus embêtant était qu'Hermione commençait vraiment à se douter de quelque chose mais Harry avait reçu l'ordre formel de ne rien dire à personne, y compris ses amis.

Il regarda sa montre, il était déjà l'heure de se rendre dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Il jeta un regard rapide sur Hermione et Ron qui étaient tous les deux plongés dans la rédaction d'un devoir d'arithmancie pour la première et de divination pour l'autre. Harry se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer et se dirigea vers le couloir. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de donner d'explication, il se sentit soulagé.

Il frappa à la porte et McGonagall qui vînt l'ouvrir.

- Entrez, entrez Potter ! Je vous attendais. Installez-vous, dit-elle tout en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle.

Harry commença alors ses exercices de concentration. Il devait essayer d'imaginer un lion sommeillant en lui et qu'il fallait faire sortir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il faisait cet entraînement mais rien ne s'était encore produit.

Harry se représenter un lion parfait dans son esprit pendant que McGonagall corrigeait des copies d'élèves de première année quand on frappa à la porte. Depuis qu'il s'entraînait s'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait les déranger.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le professeur avec une voix craintive.

- C'est moi Minerva, puis-je entrer ? La voix de Dumbledore venait de retentir derrière la porte.

- Bien sûre Albus, faites, je vous en prie ! Elle venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Harry regardait son directeur d'un air surpris.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour professeur.

- Je t'en prie continue tes exercices, et fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Harry referma les yeux comme pour suivre les instructions du vieil homme.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda la voix de McGonagall.

- Oui, malheureusement oui. La voix de Dumbledore avait pris une teinte de regret.

- Comme vous le savez, j'ai pus récupérer un certain livre il y a quelque temps.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Dit-elle d'un ton précipité comme si le fait que Dumbledore parlait de ce livre à ce moment précis ne soit guère approprié.

- Et bien, je n'ai toujours pas trouver ce que je cherchais ! Il faut croire que la prophétie du phénix ne peut pas être entièrement restaurer. Ajouta le vieil homme d'un ton las. Pourtant, j'aimerai vous demander votre avis sur un certain passage. Tenez regarder.

Harry qui avait entrouvert les yeux vit McGonagall prendre un morceau de parchemin que lui tendait Dumbledore. Elle le lu silencieusement avant de répondre.

- Et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par-là. Peut-être que cela signifie que la vérité n'est pas là où nous pensons qu'elle se trouve si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- C'est ce que je crains, malheureusement. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver ses écrits ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Excusez-moi Albus, mais ne pensez-vous pas que Vous-Savez-Qui en ai entendu parler et qu'il les ai détruits ?

- Je ne pense pas, Minerva. Cela me surprendrai même s'il en avait entendu parler. J'ai eu, moi-même, du mal à retrouver ce livre et c'est le seul qui en parle. De plus, même si Voldemort a pus en avoir connaissance, ce qui m'étonnerais fort, je ne crois pas qu'il ait put les retrouver, car comme vous le savez cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'il est de retour. Bien je vais vous laisser maintenant, je vois que vous avez à faire avec vos corrections.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas de tout repos croyez-moi !

- Je vous crois sur parole Minerva, je vous crois sur parole.

Dumbledore sortit laissant Harry seul avec son professeur.

Harry avait écouté toute la conversation et il se demandait bien de quel livre Dumbledore voulait bien parler. Et quel était donc cette prophétie dont il avait fait allusion. Ne pouvant pas trouver de réponse à ses questions. L'image d'un lion lui revient à l'esprit et au bout d'une demi-heure se fut la voix de McGonagall qui le ramena à la réalité. Elle lui fit remarquer que l'heure était passé et qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre la grande salle. Harry s'y rendit et alla s'asseoir près de ses amis.

- Et bien, où est-ce que t'étais passé ? S'étonna Ron, on t'a cherché partout. Tu étais assis là en train de faire ton devoir et un instant après tu avais disparu, on s'est inquiété.

- Je me suis rappeler que je devais aller à la bibliothèque et comme vous étiez tous les deux occupés, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger, mentit Harry.

- On peut savoir ce que tu avais de si urgent à faire à la bibliothèque, lui demanda Hermione qui venait de refermer son livre d'arithmancie.

- Euh, je voulais juste vérifier une petite chose dans un livre.

- Tu as trouvé, ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda Ron qui avait la bouche remplit de la purée qui venait d'apparaître dans son assiette.

- Non.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, la conversation s'était vite orientée sur les activités que chacun comptait avoir durant les prochaines vacances.

Le lendemain, lorsque dix-sept heures fut venue Harry, accompagnée de ses amis se dirigea vers la salle où se déroulait les cours supplémentaires de Ms Figg et de Sirius. Durant ses cours les élèves étaient répartit en petits groupes pour apprendre des sorts essentiellement défensifs, mais aussi quelques petits sorts d'attaque.

Ms Figg avait eu l'idée d'organisé des duels pour tester la maîtrise des différents sort déjà appris. Aussi pendant qu'elle était occupée à reprendre Neville, Sirius s'était rapproché de son filleul.

- Salut Harry ! Alors tu as eu mon mot ?

- Salut Sirius. Oui je l'ai eu et j'accepte volontiers. Mais tu crois que Dumbledore sera d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui en ai parlé avant et il a donné son accord pour que tu quitte l'enceinte de Poudlard. Alors tu me montre ce que tu sais faire avec une baguette ! Un petit duel ça te tente ?

- Euh, oui !

- Très bien alors voyons ce que cet imbécile de Rogue t'a appris.

Sirius se plaça face à son filleul et le salua. Harry en fit de même puis les deux sorciers se regardèrent pendant un moment essayant de jauger l'autre.

Sirius leva alors sa baguette en criant stupéfix ! Harry avait répondu par armoros et le sort de son parrain fit ricochet revenant vers son expéditeur, Sirius eu juste le temps de l'esquiver et de lancer un sort de désarmement qui frappa Harry de plein fouet. Sa baguette se mit à virevolter dans les airs mais au lieu de venir dans les mains de Sirius, elle revînt se placer entre les mains de son propriétaire, provocant la stupeur du sorcier.

- Harry ! ! Qu'est-ce que ...

- C'est un sortilège d'anti-désarmement, lui répondit Harry. Je l'ai trouvé dans le livre que Hermione m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait mettre utile alors je l'ai fait subir à ma baguette.

- C'est très ingénieux, félicitations. Au moins, tu es certain que personne ne peut plus te désarmer.

Sirius avait un sourire de fierté aux lèvres. Harry, quant à lui, semblait enchanter que son sortilège avait bien fonctionner.

- Bien, s'est finit pour ce soir les enfants.

La voix de Ms Figg résonna dans toute la pièce. Ils quittèrent tous la pièce allant vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur repas.


	11. Sortie Nocturne

**Chapitre 11 : Sortie Nocturne.**

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, et une certaine excitation montait dans les couloirs de l'école.

Deux jours auparavant, le professeur McGonagall avait fait le tour des élèves pour savoir qui étaient ceux qui souhaitait rester pendant les vacances ; Et il s'était avéré qu'aucun élève ne devrait rester. Plus les jours approchés et plus Harry était impatient de se rendre chez Sirius. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il possédait une maison près de Godric's Hollow, là où jadis habitaient ses parents.

Sirius avait profité de la dernière semaine pour s'y rendre afin de faire les préparatifs nécessaires à l'arrivé de son filleul. Harry s'était préoccupé de savoir comment il allait s'y rendre mais Sirius s'était contenter de lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre le Poudlard express et l'avait assurer qu'il serait sur place pour le ramené au refuge qui s'était avéré être le nom de sa maison.

Mais pour l'instant Harry faisait une partie d'échec avec Ron, qui comme toujours menait le jeu.

- Ce qui est bien pendant les vacances s'est que tu n'auras plus à supporter Rogue tous les matins, lui avait fait remarquer son ami.

- Oui, ça va me faire du repos, tu peux me croire, je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez de me faire crier dessus tous les matins.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi avec Rogue ? Il te déteste, tu le sais bien. Si j'avais été à ta place, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurai laisser tomber, j'aurai préféré mourir que de devoir le supporter tous les jours.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas trop le choix dit sombrement Harry.

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Dumbledore insiste tant à ce que ce soit lui qui te donne des cours.

- Mais enfin Ron, s'est évident non ! Hermione avait finalement fini par lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si évident ! Lui fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien, je pense que Dumbledore croit que s'est une façon pour que Rogue et Harry finisse par faire la paix et qu'il se rende compte qu'ils sont dans le même camp.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible. Venait de dire Harry.

- Ouais, en plus Rogue s'acharne toujours sur lui pendant les cours de potions. Répondit Ron.

- Peut-être mais depuis quelques temps ce n'est plus sans raison.

- Tu te fais des illusions, tient ! Tu as du courrier Hermione, lui fit remarquer Ron.

En effet, un hibou était juste posé à côté d'elle, lui tendant une patte à laquelle était accroché un parchemin.

- Je me demande bien qui peut m'écrire, dit la jeune fille tout en détachant la lettre.

- Ha elle est de Victor ! Elle venait de rougir tandis que les yeux de Ron semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut celui-là ? Grommela Ron.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et lisait sa lettre avec hâte. Lorsqu'elle eu finit sa lecture elle replia le parchemin avec soin et le rangea dans sa poche.

- Alors ? Ron semblait furieux.

- Et bien alors quoi ? Ma correspondance ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache ! Lui dit la jeune fille sur un ton sans réplique.

Ron était devenu écarlate.

- Oui peut-être mais moi je ... il s'arrêta brusquement.

Ce qui étonna Harry et surtout Hermione.

- Moi je quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Non rien, excuse-moi Harry, je monte me coucher.

Il se leva et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Moi je quoi ? Venait de répéter Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'il allait dire toi. Demanda t-elle à Harry.

- Aucune idée. Fit le jeune brun qui se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers le dortoir.

Il venait de rentrer dans le dortoir et vit que Ron se jeta sous ses couvertures, après avoir tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin.

- Ron qu'est-ce que tu allais lui dire à Hermione ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Rien, laisse moi dormir, je suis fatigué.

Harry se tut et se coucha à son tour. Cette nuit là fût pour lui plutôt mouvementé car il fit un cauchemar.

Il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite d'où il entendit des bruits de pas rapide. Il compris très vite que s'était le bruit d'une personne qui courait puis un bruit sourd et sec se fit entendre et fut poursuivit de rires sinistres.

- Ça ne te servira à rien de courir. Venait de dire une voix glaciale.

Harry s'approcha de l'endroit d'où elle provenait, en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Il se cacha derrière un buisson et regarda la scène. Deux hommes se tenaient debout face à un troisième qui était à priori tombé en essayant de s'enfuir. Chacun des hommes portaient une longue cagoule noire et Harry n'eut pas de mal à savoir qu'il s'agissait de mangemorts.

- Tu n'es qu'un traite et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le maître nous a demandé de te faire souffrir avant de te tuer.

L'autre sorcier leva alors sa baguette vers l'homme à terre en s'écriant. Endoloris !

Celui-ci commença à se tordre de douleur, laissant tombé sa cagoule. Harry put finalement reconnaître son professeur de potion qui hurlait de douleur. Pendant que les deux autres hommes s'esclaffer de rire.

- Tu vois bien que ta trahison ne t'aura mener nul part Séverus. Pourquoi avoir choisit le côté des faibles ?

- Je ne pense pas que s'élever contre des forces maléfiques soit une faiblesse, avait répliquer Rogue qui tentait de se relever.

- Quelle stupidité, fit l'un des mangemorts, il leva de nouveau sa baguette : _Endoloris_.

Le professeur de potion tomba une nouvelle fois traversées par une douleur fulgurante.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporté ce spectacle plus longtemps, il avait déjà subit le sortilège doloris plusieurs fois l'année dernière et il ne l'aurait souhaiter à personne, même pas à Rogue. Une intense douleur l'envahit alors, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais. Il compris que ça allait être bientôt la fin. Que l'un des mangemorts aller utiliser le sortilège de la mort immédiate.

Harry s'était réveiller en sursaut, couvert de sueur avec une douleur lancinante à la cicatrice. Il essaya de se rappeler son rêve et compris très vite que ce qu'il venait de voir étais en train de se passer à ce moment même dans la forêt interdite. Il fut parcourut par un frisson, si ce qu'il venait de voir était réel alors son professeur de potion aller se faire tuer.

Finalement, Harry se dit que ça lui ferait de belles vacances si Rogue mourait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour le réprimander.

Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas si résoudre, comment pouvait laisser faire cela sans réagir. S'il ne faisait rien, il serait complice d'une certaine manière de la mort de son professeur.

Harry se leva mit ses lunettes et pris sa baguette à grande vitesse. Il était déjà peut-être trop tard, mais il fallait qu'il tente quelques chose, après tout il lui suffirait d'aller prévenir un professeur et le tour serait jouer.

Il s'élança dans le couloir en direction du parc lorsque un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans une salle à quelques mètres de lui. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui venait de jeter une armoire contre un mur pour énerver Rusard.

Harry n'avait pas encore réaliser la situation que le concierge, venait de surgir devant lui.

- Tient, tient, je croyais pouvoir attraper ce maudit Peeves, mais voilà une prise bien intéressante. Que fait un élève en dehors de son dortoir à une heure aussi tardive dites-moi ?

- J'étais ... Harry n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Rusard l'entraîna dans son bureau.

- Et bien, et bien, je crois que je vais devoir prévenir le directeur, avec un peu de chance Potter, vous écoperez d'une retenue au lieu de vous faire renvoyer.

- Ecoutez, dis brusquement Harry, je n'ai pas le temps ! le professeur Rogue est en train de se faire tuer, il faut que vous préveniez Dumbledore immédiatement...

Rusard, n'écoutait pas le moindre mot de Harry, il avait prit un morceau de parchemin pour faire un rapport.

- Voyez-vous Potter, je savais que vous étiez de la mauvaise graine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne vous a pas encore renvoyé.

- Vite, je vous en prie, il faut prévenir Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue dans la forêt, je viens de le voir en rêve.

- Mais oui, mais oui ...

Rusard était indifférent à ce que lui disait Harry, ce dernier ne put attendre d'avantage et s'élança dans le couloir. Rusard surpris de la réaction du jeune homme se mit à sa poursuite mais Harry était rapide et il pénétrait déjà dans la forêt quand le concierge descendait le premier étage.

Harry courait sans vraiment savoir où pouvait bien se trouver son professeur. Il était bien loin dans la forêt quand des rires sinistres se firent entendre, cette fois-ci Harry s'arrêta net, il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et vit que par chance Rogue semblait toujours vivant mais à voir son état il avait dut subir plusieurs sortilèges endoloris et certainement d'autre encore.

- C'est la fin maintenant Séverus, venait de dire l'un des hommes, en levant sa baguette.

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et sortit de son buisson en hurlant :

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Le mangemort qui n'avait pas vu Harry fut frappé de plein fouet par le sort de désarmement et sa baguette s'envola avec violence, le propulsant ainsi sur le sol. L'autre mangemort qui n'avait pas tout saisit de ce qui s'était passé vit Harry haletant la baguette à la main.

Il brandit sa baguette tout en disant stupéfix, pendant que Harry criait " Armoros ! "

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier et vint frapper le mangemort à terre qui tentait de se relever.

Voyant son collègue stupéfixé au sol, le mangemort tenta de lancer divers sorts sur Harry mais celui-ci parvient à les éviter grâce à son agilité, mais aussi et surtout grâce aux différents sortilèges qu'il avait appris durant ces derniers mois. Harry venait de lançait un sort de furonculose à l'aveuglette puisqu'il s'était réfugié derrière un arbre, quand un cri de douleur du mangemort se fit entendre.

Son sort venait de frapper l'œil de son adversaire et celui-ci souffrait le martyr. Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort de stupéfixion quand il entendit la voie du mangemort s'adresser à lui.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Potter ! Crois-moi, un jour viendra où notre maître te fera regretter de t'être mis sur notre chemin.

Harry entendit un " poc " il regarda en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le mangemort, quelques secondes auparavant mais celui-ci avait transplané amenant son ami avec lui.

Harry se dirigea, vers le corps de son professeur. Il vit avec soulagement que celui-ci était encore en vie et qu'il était conscient.

- Professeur ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Rogue avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et mit un moment avant de reconnaître Harry.

- Potter ! C'est vous ?

- Oui professeur c'est moi, comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui redemanda Harry.

- Je suis vivant ! Mais bon sang que faites-vous ici Potter ? S'exclama Rogue qui essayait de se relever.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? Il vaudrait mieux ne pas rester ici trop longtemps, ils pourraient revenir.

Rogue essaya de se relever mais il avait une jambe grièvement blessée et avait du mal à se tenir debout tout seul. Il faillit retomber mais Harry le rattrapa ou du moins essaya de le rattraper du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Appuyez-vous sur moi ! Nous devons retourner au château le plus vite possible.

- Potter, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Grommela Rogue

- Plus tard, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard ! Mais on doit quitter cet endroit avant.

Rogue ne dit plus rien et se laissa faire, son corps meurtri par la douleur, bien que ce fut une chose plutôt extraordinaire qu'il accepte l'aide d'un Potter.


	12. La Barrière Brisée

**Chapitre 12 : La barrière brisée.**

Harry et Rogue se dirigeaient dans la direction du château avec peine, vu que les lésions de l'adulte était assez étendu. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la lisière au loin, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, il commençait à craindre que les mangemorts soient revenus lorsque qu'il aperçut au loin l'énorme silhouette familière d'Hagrid qui semble t-il venait lui aussi de le voir.

- Non du ciel Harry, te voilà ! Professeur ils sont là venez !

Harry vit apparaître Dumbledore suivit de près par McGonagall.

- Oh mon dieu Séverus ! Est-ce qu'il est ... le professeur McGonagall venait de se précipiter sur son collègue aidant Harry à le soutenir.

- Non ! Il est encore en vie ! Avait coupé sec Harry qui commençait à être très fatigué par le poids de son professeur.

- Mais enfin Potter pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir Minerva ! Dumbledore avait un regard profond, un regard que Harry lui connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu.

Harry savait qu'il devrait tout raconter à son directeur. Mais allait-il le punir d'avoir enfreint le règlement. Parce qu'il avait bien enfreint le règlement et ce plusieurs fois rien que dans une seule soirée.

Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de son dortoir la nuit et encore moins de se trouver dans la forêt interdite qui plus lorsqu'un puissant mage noir voulait sa mort. Et Rusard, oui Rusard dont il avait fossé compagnie et laissé en plant dans son bureau, à quoi devait-il s'attendre c'est sûr il serait renvoyé. La seule pensée réconfortante fut qu'il irait vivre avec Sirius, mais elle fut de courte durée que dirai son parrain en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait, voudrait-il toujours de lui chez lui.

Un court moment s'était écoulé pendant les réflexions de Harry, Dumbledore repris alors la parole en disant que l'endroit n'était pas approprié pour discuter et qu'il serait préférable de conduire Rogue à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh s'occuperait de lui. Il chargea alors Hagrid de cette tache. Le demi-géant n'eut aucune difficulté à soulever le blessé et l'emporta à l'infirmerie. Pendant que Dumbledore demanda à Harry de le suivre.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Harry aperçut Rusard qui fit un sourire réjouit en voyant que Harry était escorter de ses professeurs. Harry avait la tête basse.

- Minerva pouvons-nous, nous servir de votre bureau.

- Evidemment.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau de McGonagall qui leur ouvrit la porte, qu'elle prit soin de refermer une fois tout le monde entrer. Empêchant ainsi le concierge d'écouter leur conversation car celui-ci les avait suivit.

- Assieds-toi Harry !

Harry s'installa dans le siège que son directeur venait de lui désigner. Pendant que celui-ci s'installait lui-même dans un fauteuil derrière le bureau.

- Alors Harry, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda calmement le vieil homme.

- Et bien, voilà.

Harry se mit alors à raconter toute l'histoire, il raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait dans lequel des mangemorts étaient à la poursuite de Rogue. Comment il avait finit par comprendre à son réveil que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était en fait que des faits qui étaient en train de se dérouler. Comment, il avait prit la décision de tenter quelque chose sans savoir vraiment quoi. Comment, en courant dans les couloirs il avait rencontrer Rusard et que le concierge n'avait pas voulu le croire. Il expliqua la raison pour laquelle il avait pris la décision de se rendre lui-même dans la forêt face à l'obstination du concierge. Comment il avait finit par tombé sur le lieu où se trouvaient les trois hommes. Il raconta aussi comment il avait empêché l'un des mangemorts de lancer l'avada kedavra. Il narra le combat qui s'était ensuite produit en terminant sur le moment où le mangemort avait transplané en emportant le corps de son partenaire.

- Incroyable ! Potter vous auriez pus vous faire tuer ! Vous auriez dut venir nous prévenir au lieu de vous rende là-bas tout seul. Imaginez notre réaction lorsque Rusard est venue nous prévenir que vous aviez quitter le château pour vous rendre dans la forêt. Venait de s'exclamer la directrice de Gryffondor.

- J'ai bien peur que ce que vient de te dire le professeur McGonagall soit vrai Harry. S'était vraiment risqué de te rendre seul dans la forêt interdite alors que des mangemorts s'y trouvaient. Mais je dois avouer que tu as fait comme toujours preuve d'un grand courage pour sauver le professeur Rogue. C'est bien pour ça que je ne prendrai aucune sanction contre toi.

Harry fut soulagé d'entendre que son directeur ne le punirait pas d'avoir enfreint le règlement. Il eut soudain une question, il avait vu un mangemort transplané alors que depuis quatre ans Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter sans cesse qu'on ne pouvait pas transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Professeur, dit finalement Harry.

- Oui Harry ? Tu as quelques chose à me demander !

- Oui, voilà je me demandais comment s'était possible qu'un mangemort ai pus transplané dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

McGonagall eu un sursaut comme si elle aussi se posait la question.

- Et bien c'est une question intéressante, en fait Harry s'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la forêt est interdite. Tu sais sans doute que le château est protégé par différents sortilèges.

Harry fit un hochement de tête pour confirmer les dires de son directeur.

- La forêt ne fait pas tout à fait partie de cette protection, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'y vivent diverses créatures. En vérité il ne devrait pas être possible d'y transplaner sauf si bien sûr Voldemort ai trouver le moyen de briser cette barrière.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il peut transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? La voix de McGonagall paraissait inquiète.

- Je ne le pense pas. Le sort qui protège la forêt est différent de celui qui protège le château. Je l'ai récemment appris. Par contre, si Voldemort a bien réussi à briser cette barrière il va falloir prendre certaines mesures. Dit-il d'un ton las. Bien je dois, me rendre à l'infirmerie, pour parler avec Séverus, Minerva pouvez-vous raccompagner le jeune Harry dans son dortoir ?

- Bien entendu.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la direction de l'infirmerie pendant que McGonagall escortait Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry regagna son dortoir et se coucha en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se demanda comment allait réagir ses amis quand il leur raconterait son histoire. Mais pour l'instant, il s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, Harry avait été dispensé de cours avec Rogue car celui-ci se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie. La rumeur de sa sortie et de l'agression avait déjà fait le tour du château et lorsqu'il vînt s'installer auprès de Ron dans la grande salle, celui-ci lui lança des regards interrogateurs.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Lui demanda le jeune roux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte, fit Harry.

- Et bien on raconte que Rusard t'a surpris hors du dortoir hier soir et que tu t'étais enfuit dans la forêt interdite. Venait de dire Hermione.

- Et c'est pas tout, il paraît que Rogue s'est fait agresser la nuit dernière, ajouta Ron d'une voix anxieuse.

- Oui, Rogue s'est fait agresser par des mangemorts et je suis allé l'aider.

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ron lui avait écarquiller les yeux le plus grand possible.

- Harry, tu as fait ... mais comment ?

- Voilà, hier soir. Harry recommença à raconter son histoire.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au moment où le mangemort avait transplané Hermione avait déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais Harry lui expliqua alors qu'il avait posé la question au directeur et lui relata la réponse qu'il avait obtenu.

Hermione paru effrayer.

- Tu te rends compte s'il a put briser cette barrière, Tu-Sais-Qui pourrai facilement transplané dans Poudlard.

- Non, Dumbledore m'a dit que le sort qui protège le château lui-même et différent de celui qui protège la forêt et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de soucis mais il a rajouté qu'il faudrait prendre de nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

Harry aurait bien rajouter quelques chose mais de nombreux hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle et un hibou lui déposa une lettre en plein dans son assiette.

- Tient ! j'ai du courrier. Oh, non ! C'est une lettre de Sirius. Apparemment Dumbledore lui à écrit pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

_Harry,_

_Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, te rendre seul dans la forêt, la nuit. Tu aurais put te faire tuer ! Qui s'est ce qui aurait put se produire ! Après les événements de Privet Drive, je pensais que tu serais plus prudent. Ecoute bien, je t'interdis de recommencer une chose pareil, compris ! Surtout que je ne suis pas là en ce moment pour veiller sur toi. Harry là prochaine fois qu'il se passe une chose semblable promet moi d'aller voir un professeur et de ne pas te rendre seul dans la forêt !_

_Bien je te revois pour les vacances._

_Sirius._

- Alors là, il croit peut être que j'ai eu le choix !

- Je crois que Sirius est inquiet pour toi lui fit remarquer Hermione. Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup et ce que tu as fait hier soir était plutôt risqué.

- Regardez, Dumbledore va faire un discours, venait de faire remarquer Ron.

- Bonjour à tous. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous à entendues plusieurs rumeurs concernant des faits qui ceux sont passés la nuit dernière. Et bien voilà, votre professeur de potion a été victime d'une agression de mangemort hier soir, dans la forêt interdite. Mais rassurez-vous, son état n'est pas grave et il pourra reprendre ses cours dès demain, par contre les cours de potion d'aujourd'hui sont tous annulés. Je tenais à préciser que suite à cette agression de nouvelles dispositions de sécurité viennent d'être prise. Aussi il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, et ceux qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, son regard s'appuya un moment sur Harry. Je tiens également à vous informer que les sorties non surveillées dans le parc ne sont malheureusement plus possible et cela concerne également les entraînements de quiddich. Chaque équipe devra être à partir d'aujourd'hui surveiller par un professeur. Mais rassurez-vous tant que vous êtes dans l'enceinte du château Voldemort ne pourra rien vous faire, d'ailleurs il lui est impossible d'y entrée. Sur ce je vous souhaite de passé une bonne journée.

Il n'a pas dit comment Rogue s'en était sortit ! Fit remarquer Ron.

- Oui, et tant mieux je ne tenais pas à ce que toute l'école sache que c'est moi qui lui ai sauver la vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui leur fit remarquer Hermione. On devait avoir potion ce matin !

- Si on allait rendre visite à Hagrid ! Suggéra Ron.

- Ron, tu n'as pas entendu ce que vient de dire Dumbledore, les sorties dans le parc ne sont plus permises reprocha la jeune fille.

Ron fit une mine déconfite.

- Et si on allait à la bibliothèque, dit brusquement Harry.

- Hein ! T'es sûr que tu te sens bien Harry ! S'étonna Ron.

- Oui, c'est juste que j'aimerai me renseigner sur les sorts qui protègent le château.

Harry paraissait inquiet. Il se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque où Harry feuilleta plusieurs livres qui parlaient de Poudlard pour en savoir plus sur les sorts qui protégeaient le château.

- Ça ne mène à rien ! J'ai beau chercher, il n'y a aucun livre qui en parle avec précision ! S'exclama Harry lorsqu'il déposa le vingtième livres qui venait de feuilleter. Dit moi Hermione, dans l'histoire de Poudlard il n'y aurait pas des informations plus précises.

- Désolé Harry, en fait même si l'histoire de Poudlard retrace les grandes lignes des sorts concernant la protection de l'école, il n'y a rien de vraiment précis. J'ai lu qu'il y avait tellement de sort de protection qu'on ne les connaissait pas tous. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresses tout à coup de savoir ça ?

- Je me le demande aussi, Ron ne comprenait pas plus la réaction de son ami que Hermione.

- Et bien en fait hier soir quand j'ai eu ma conversation avec Dumbledore, je me suis rappelé d'un rêve que j'ai fait, il y a quelques temps.

- Quel genre de rêve ? En fait, je n'y avais pas prêter vraiment d'attention mais bonne, voilà je me trouvais dans le dortoir quand des voix m'ont réveillé, elles provenaient du parc, j'ai vu trois sorciers entrés dans l'école. Je suis descendu pour essayer de savoir qui ils étaient et j'ai entendu un morceau de leur conversation. Ils parlaient de la protection de Poudlard. Ils discutaient d'un sort spécial qu'ils devaient lancer pour empêcher l'héritier d'un j'ai nommé Salazar d'entrée dans le château pour détruire un autre héritier. Ils ont aussi parlé d'une prophétie du phénix mais je n'ai pas très bien compris.

- Tu as bien dit Salazar, Harry ? Hermione avait pâlit.

- Oui, c'est bien ça l'héritier de Salazar. Ils l'ont même nommé le seigneur des ténèbres, tu crois qu'ils ont voulut parler de Voldemort.

- Harry tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! Tu as vu le passé de Poudlard.

- Quoi ! Harry n'en revenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Ça pouvait être un rêve comme un autre non. Ron semblait ne pas croire aux dires de la jeune fille.

- Non, si s'est bien de Salazar Serpentard dont ils parlaient ça ne peut que signifier que Harry a vu le passé. Je crois qu'il devait parler de Tu-Sais-Qui ! As-tu retenue leur nom ?

- Attend le mage s'appelait Godric, une des deux sorcières se nommait Helga et l'autre je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Ce n'était pas Rowena par hasard ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton douteux.

- Oui, c'est ça Rowena.

- Et bien, s'est bien ce que je disais, tu as vu les fondateurs de Poudlard du moins trois d'entre eux, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poussoufle. Mais je ne comprends pas une chose, tu as parlé d'un autre héritier et comment ont-ils put avoir connaissance de l'existence de Tu-Sais-Qui, ils ont vécu, il y a plus de mille ans.

- Oui, ils ont parlé d'une prédiction qui serait la prophétie du phénix mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Pour l'autre héritier, si j'ai bien compris ce doit être l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ça signifie que cet héritier est le seul à pouvoir éliminer Voldemort. Ajouta Harry.

- Ne prononce pas son nom frissonna Ron.

- Sûrement, mais je me demande ce que raconte cette prophétie.

- Ça je n'en ai aucune idée venait de répondre Harry. Ce qui est rassurant c'est que si ce que tu dis est vrai il y a une protection que le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra pas franchir et ça explique pourquoi Dumbledore est si sûre de lui quand il affirme qu'il ne peut pas entré dans Poudlard.

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Leur fit remarquer Hermione.

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où la rumeur des conversations leur firent très vite oublier leurs préoccupations.


	13. Le Départ

**Chapitre 13 : le Départ.**

Harry ainsi que tous les autres élèves entamaient leur dernière heure de cour. Ce jour là, tous étaient anxieux à l'idée de la proximité des vacances et chacun regardait sa montre en espérant que le cours se terminerait plus vite.

Lorsque Rogue se fut remis de ses blessures, il avait fait convoquer Harry dans son bureau, non pas pour le remercier mais pour lui passer un savon. Mais surtout exiger les explications du jeune sorcier sur sa présence hors du château la nuit.

- Potter, vous êtes vraiment comme votre père ! S'était-il écrié.

- Aucun respect des règlements ! Tout le monde dans ce château s'efforce d'assurer votre sécurité mais apparemment le célèbre Harry Potter s'en moque. Il préfère n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Vous auriez pus vous faire tuer !

- Mais, professeur il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon, ils vous auraient tués ! S'insurgea Harry.

- Il suffit ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, vous devriez plutôt vous soucier de votre propre vie. Toutefois, avait rajouté le professeur de potion, je dois avouer que nos cours n'ont pas été complètement inutiles, dit-il avec une certaine fierté que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Ce qui le laissa penser que finalement le professeur Rogue n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Et je dois reconnaître que vous avez un certain talent. (Harry n'en crus pas ses oreilles Rogue venait-il de lui faire un compliment, non il devait rêver certainement ).

Mais je pense que mes leçons y sont pour grand chose. ( Evidemment, Rogue s'attribuer le mérite, comment aurait-il put en être autrement ). Mais bon, sachez que je ne suis pas aussi indulgent que Dumbledore sur les infractions ! Il venait de reprendre son ton habituel. La prochaine fois que je vous surprends en train d'enfreindre le règlement, M. Potter ! Si jamais je vous surprends à l'extérieur de ce château ne serais ce qu'une fraction de seconde, je vous promets de vous réserver les heures de colles les plus horribles de votre vie.

Harry était ressortit du bureau de Rogue, décontenancé.

A quoi s'était-il attendu, Rogue ne l'aurait jamais remercier pour quoi ce soit. D'ailleurs, il lui avait sauver la vie et son professeur ne s'était même pas inquiéter de ressentir la moindre gratitude. Au contraire, Il paraissait furieux, mais quand même se disait Harry, pourquoi être aussi furieux, et cette phrase, cette phrase que Rogue avait prononcé. " Vous devriez plutôt vous soucier de votre propre vie ", et qui résonnait dans sa tête comme une sonnerie aiguë qui revenait en écho.

Pouvait-elle signifier que Rogue s'inquiétait pour lui, Rogue se ferait-il du soucie pour la vie de Harry Potter.

Harry cogitait encore sur cette pensée quand il fut secouer par Ron.

- Et t'as pas entendu la sonnerie ou quoi ? Le cours est finit mon vieux.

- Hein, quoi ! Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà sortie, il réalisa que le cours avait prit fin et il rangea ses affaires à grande vitesse.

- Bien dis donc, t'avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées. Fit remarquer Ron lorsqu'il furent dans le couloir.

- Oui, je repensais à Rogue, franchement si je m'attendais à ça !

- Quel ingrat, celui là. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et il n'a même pas pris la peine de te remercier.

- Ouais, mais au fait, où est passé Hermione ? Harry venait de s'apercevoir de l'absence de son amie.

- Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque ! Quelle idée alors qu'on est enfin en vacances !

Ils montèrent dans leur salle commune où ils entamèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier. La reine de Harry venait de prendre un cavalier du rouquin quand Hermione fit irruption dans la salle commune l'air réjouit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire à la bibliothèque ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Et bien après l'histoire que Harry nous a raconté la dernière fois, je me suis moi aussi poser la question de savoir quel genre de sort pouvait protéger le château.

- Et alors tu as trouver quelque chose ? S'empressa de demander Harry avide de savoir.

- Non ! Par contre j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Leur dit-elle.

- C'est quoi ? Dit le et arrête de nous faire attendre s'exclama Ron.

- Et bien, je me suis rappelé ce que tu avais dis à propos de l'héritier de Gryffondor. Et j'ai finalement découvert grâce à mes recherches que Gryffondor lui-même à laisser ses mémoires pour aider son héritier à vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard. J'ai aussi découvert que le sort qui protégeait la forêt interdite en empêchant quiconque de transplané avait été mis au point par Serpentard, ce qui explique pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui a put l'annuler assez facilement.

- Oui et bien qu'est-ce qui a d'aussi extraordinaire ? Demanda Ron.

- Et bien, ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est que apparemment l'héritier de Gryffondor ferait partie du collège.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Harry.

- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus étrange dans tout ça s'est que la prophétie à laquelle tu avais fait allusion Harry date de plus de mille ans, et malheureusement peu de personnes savent ce qu'elle raconte. J'en ai trouvé que quelques brides qui disaient que lorsque viendront un temps où le seigneur des ténèbres sera au pouvoir, naîtra l'héritier d'un puissant sorcier et que seul lui aurait le pouvoir pour le tuer.

- Tu as une idée sur l'identité de cet héritier ? S'interrogea Ron qui avait l'air maintenant tout à fait passionné par la découverte d'Hermione.

- Je ne le sais pas, il n'y a aucun livre à la bibliothèque qui en parle.

- Attendez une minute, Harry avait prit la parole, Voldemort à toujours eu peur de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas que ce puisse être lui l'héritier de Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas impossible, lui fit Hermione, en plus j'ai lu dans le registre de l'école que lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait été à Gryffondor.

- Dumbledore a été élève à Poudlard, s'étonna Ron. Bien sûre, par contre je me demande si il a retrouvé les mémoires de son ancêtre.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me rappelle que lorsque nous sommes aller à Préaulard pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Il a récupéré un mystérieux paquet qui avait la forme d'un gros livre. Tu crois que ça pourrais être ces fameuses mémoires ?

- Je pense que s'est possible, et si c'est le cas je suppose que Dumbledore doit maintenant savoir comment faire pour éliminer le seigneur des ténèbres ou du moins qu'il ne doit pas tarder à le découvrir.

- Oui, ça serait bien comme ça au moins on serait débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Venait de dire Ron.

Les trois amis discutèrent encore pendant une heure avant d'aller se coucher car le Poudlard express les attendait de bonne heure le lendemain pour les conduire à la gare de King's Cross.

Le lendemain matin Harry et tous les autres élèves de l'école empruntèrent les calèches du collège qui les amenaient au Poudlard express. Ils étaient accompagnés par Hagrid mais aussi par le professeur McGonagall qui avait pris place dans la même calèche que le jeune sorcier sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Harry n'appréciait guère cette surveillance rapprochée mais il se dit qu'une fois dans le train il serait en paix pour discuter librement avec ses amis.

Les calèches venaient d'arriver sur le quai et tous les élèves se bousculaient tentant de trouver un compartiment vide où s'installer. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, nos trois amis en trouvèrent un dans le dernier wagon.

- Et bien, je suis pas fâché d'avoir enfin trouver un compartiment ! Dit-il.

- Ouais. Alors Harry ça te fait quoi de ne pas passer Noël à Poudlard ?

- Ça fait bizarre, j'ai du mal à réaliser que je vais passer les fêtes avec Sirius.

- J'imagine !

Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien. Vers le milieu du trajet une vieille sorcière poussant un chariot leur proposa des friandises ainsi qu'une bièreaubeurre pour se réchauffer. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il eurent pourtant une visite qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas avoir.

Drago Malefoy venait d'apparaître à la porte du compartiment, accompagné par ces deux acolytes.

- Tiens! Mais qui voilà, le célèbre Potter en personne ! Alors cette année tu as fini par trouver quelqu'un qui voulait bien de toi pour les vacances Potter. Lança t-il tout en ricanant accompagnée par Crabbe et Goyle.

- Fiches le camp Malefoy ! Avait rugit Harry la main sur sa baguette.

- Le pauvre Potter, il n'a plus de famille même les moldus n'en veulent pas. Mais bon, tu es toujours moins pauvre que Weasley.

Ron était devenue écarlate, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Malefoy lorsque des jets de lumières vinrent frapper les trois Serpentard, les réduisants à une forme difforme, qui ressemblait vaguement à un vieux tapis rapiécé.

Harry vit Fred et George Weasley apparaître à la porte.

- Tiens ! Regarde Fred, des serpillières !

- Ha oui, tu as raison, il faut s'essuyer les pieds.

Les jumeaux s'essuyaient les pieds sur la tête des Serpentard.

- Alors, qui est-ce qui est pauvre Malefoy ? Venait de dire l'un des jumeaux.

- Hé Ron! viens t'essuyer les pieds ! Ajouta son frère.

- On passait par-là en cherchant Lee Jordan et on entendu ce pauvre débile.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se mirent à rire aux éclats. Une fois que les jumeaux en eu fini, avec les Serpentard, Hermione qui s'était à peu près calmé, fini par leur rendre leur apparence normale. Malefoy était dans une fureur noire et lui et ses deux acolytes étaient partis sans demander leur reste.

Le reste du voyage se passa à merveille sans nouvelle venue des Serpentard. Ginny avait même rejoint le trio après avoir entendu l'histoire des serpillières et quand Ron lui eu raconté en détail, elle avait éclaté de rire en disant que s'était sûrement le meilleur tour des jumeaux depuis le début de l'année. Provoquant une nouvelle crise de rire.

Le train commença alors à ralentir, il était enfin arriver sur le quai 9 ¾. Harry descendit du wagon et aperçut Ms Weasley qui vint le saluer.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, je vais bien merci.

- J'avais demandé à Ron de t'inviter à passer les fêtes avec nous mais il m'a dit que tu les passais avec ton parrain, avait-elle rajouter après avoir embrassé chacun de ses enfants.

- Oui, Sirius m'a invité chez lui.

- Bonjour Mollie. Sirius venait de s'approcher d'eux.

- Oh, bonjour. Bon s'est pas tout mais on doit y aller les enfants, votre père nous attend avec une voiture du ministère.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté moldue de la gare et Hermione salua ses amis lorsqu'elle vit ses parents qui l'attendaient. Mollie Weasley discuta un peu avec Sirius et Harry avait relevé qu'il était d'ancienne connaissance. Lorsque tout le monde eu prit congés Sirius mena Harry jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Vas-y monte à l'avant comme ça on pourra parler durant le trajet. C'est assez loin mais je pense que le coin va te plaire.

Ils se mirent en route tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais surtout des événements qui s'étaient produit une semaine auparavant.


	14. Le Refuge

**Chapitre 14 : le Refuge.**

La discussion des deux sorciers portait maintenant sur le quiddich et Sirius sous l'attention de son filleul lui racontait les exploits de James dans ce sport.

James aussi était attrappeur . Il avait vraiment du talent, je t'ai vu joué et je peux te dire que tu es le digne fils de ton père. Il serait fier de toi, crois moi. En plus, je trouve que tu joues même mieux que lui. Tiens ça y es nous sommes arriver.

Il venait de ralentir en entrant dans un garage. Harry put apercevoir l'extérieur de la maison. La façade était plutôt miteuse, le temps qui s'était passé sans la présence de la moindre habitation devait sûrement en être pour quelque chose se dit Harry. Sur le sommet il put lire une vieille pancarte où était inscrit le nom de la maison : " le refuge ".

Le jardin n'était pas entretenu et de nombreuses plantes avaient pris possession des lieux.

Harry avait remarquer que s'était toutes des plantes magiques.

- Ici nous sommes dans un quartier de sorciers, venait de lui dire son parrain. Il n'y a pas un seul moldue dans les parages. Allez entre car il commence à faire sombre.

Le voyage en voiture avait pris plusieurs heures et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Harry entra dans la maison qui lui parut au premier coup d'œil, très chaleureuse.

Harry put remarqué qu'en une semaine son parrain avait dut avoir du travail en restauration puisque celle-ci paraissait comme neuve à l'intérieur, et rien ne laissait paraître que personne n'avait habité les lieux durant plus de quatorze ans. Harry constata avec plaisir que les murs comportaient plusieurs tableaux de sorcier et que la cheminée comportée de nombreuses photos des maraudeurs mis à part que toutes avaient été ensorcelées pour que Peter n'apparaisse nul part.

- J'ai eu du boulot pour tout remettre en ordre, l'intérieur est terminé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de l'extérieur venait de dire Sirius. Alors, comment tu trouves ?

- C'est super ! Venait de dire Harry.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, je t'ai réservé une petite surprise.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Sirius ouvrit une porte qui était au fond du couloir.

- Voilà ta chambre.

Lorsque Harry vit la pièce que Sirius lui avait réservé, il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

La pièce avait une jolie couleur rouge. Elle était très spacieuse et contenait un large bureau et une chaise très confortable, juste à côté se trouvait une bibliothèque avec plusieurs livres de sorcellerie. A côté de la cheminée où étaient posées des photos de ses parents et de lui lorsqu'il était bébé, ainsi qu'une photo de son parrain qui lui souriait en lui faisant de grands signes de mains, Sirius avait disposé un fauteuil qui donnait l'air d'être particulièrement confortable, sur le mur était placée un miroir dans un cadre doré. De l'autre côté de la pièce un lit douillet prenait toute sa place.

- Vas-y ouvre la penderie dit son parrain d'un ton excité, voyant que son filleul examinait la pièce avec attention.

Harry s'exécuta, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant de nombreuses robes de sorcier de couleur différente ornée la penderie.

- Comme tu vas habiter ici maintenant je me suis dit qu'il te faudrait de nouvelle tenue.

- Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot que sa gorge serrée par l'émotion put articuler.

- Ce n'est rien, bon maintenant je vais te laisser t'installer à ton aise pendant ce temps, je vais voir si le dîner est bientôt près.

Sirius sortit de la pièce laissant Harry toujours en admiration. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une chambre bien à lui. Chez les Dursley, il avait hérité d'une des chambres de Duddley car son oncle et sa tante avaient prit peur d'être espionné par les gens comme lui. Et elle était bien plus petite que celle là mais surtout beaucoup moins confortable. Harry remit de ses émotions commença à ranger ses affaires. Sirius lui avait également réservé un placard pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses affaires les plus encombrantes. Une fois terminées, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son parrain dans le salon ou Sirius lisait la gazette des sorciers. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil.

- Harry, tu as fini. Alors ta chambre te plaît ?

- Elle est magnifique, merci Sirius.

- Bon ! Si on allait manger le repas doit être prêt maintenant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où la table était couverte de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça demanda Harry émerveillé.

- Ha ça non, je ne suis pas doué pour la cuisine ! Sirius s'était mit à rire. J'ai réussi à trouver un elfe de maison ce qui est une chance parce que tu aurais risqué ta vie en goûtant ma cuisine.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur et lorsqu'il fut terrassé par la fatigue Harry s'était résigné à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il aida Sirius à faire du jardinage en taillant les plantes mais aussi à restaurer la façade extérieure de la maison. Ce qui leur prirent toute la journée.

Noël était maintenant arrivé et Sirius avait prévenu Harry qu'ils devaient recevoir un de ses amis pour les fêtes. Harry était en train de se préparer pour le déjeuner lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

- Ha ! Te voilà entre je t'en pris. La voix de Sirius résonna dans l'entrée.

Harry se dépêcha t'enfiler sa robe pour aller voir qui était ce mystérieux "invité surprise". Il entra dans le salon et vit avec plaisir que s'était Rémus Lupin.

- Salut Harry ! Alors bien réveiller. Sirius m'a dit que tu as fait la grasse matinée.

- Oui, j'ai dormi comme une souche.

- Tes cadeaux sont sous le sapin lui fit remarquer Sirius. Et merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau.

Harry avait offert à son parrain, une cape toute neuve.

Il entreprit alors de déballer ses propres cadeaux. Ms Weasley lui avait envoyé comme à son habitude un pull et plusieurs petits pâtés de sa confection. Ron lui avait offert un assortiment de ses friandises préférées, Hermione, une réplique miniature d'un terrain de quiddich qui l'aiderai à mettre au point de nouvelles techniques. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un gros livre des contes et légendes sorcier et Sirius un album qu'il avait intitulé " la vie des maraudeurs " où il avait répertorié avec l'aide de Lunard différentes histoires sur ses parents tout en les illustrants de photos. Tous ses cadeaux déballés, Harry se servit des biscuits qui étaient posé sur la table en feuilletant l'album de Sirius.

- Oh ! J'ai failli oublier. Tiens Harry, Maugrey m'a remit cela. Il l'a trouvé dans ses affaires.

Il tendit à Harry un vieux morceau de parchemin qu'il reconnut comme étant la carte du maraudeur.

- C'est la carte du maraudeur, lui dit Sirius ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu. Tu te rappelles quand Rusard l'a confisqué Lunard.

- Oui, il avait pensé que s'était un parchemin qui contenait de la magie noire !

- Mais, comment tu l'as eu Harry ? Lui demanda son parrain.

- C'est Fred et George qui me l'ont donné en troisième année.

- Bien j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'en servir cette année pour sortir du château ? Sirius avait prit un ton méfiant.

- Y a pas de risque avec ce que j'ai prit avec Rogue la dernière fois, je ne mettrai plus les pieds dehors tout seul tu peux en être certain.

Harry avait dit cela en repensant au savon que Rogue lui avait passé quelques jours auparavant.

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Bon si on allait manger ! Proposa Sirius.

La journée fut magnifique, Harry eu le droit de voler sur son balai et il avait même fait une course avec son parrain qui avait lamentablement perdu, son aquisteur ne faisant pas le poids face à l'éclair de feu de son filleul. La journée avait passé à grande vitesse tout comme le reste des vacances qui avait paru à Harry terriblement courtes, ses journées avec son parrain étant ponctuées entre ses différents entraînements particuliers et les longues discussions.

Une semaine avant la rentrée Harry été de retour au château où Rogue avait repris ses leçons en affirmant que le jeune brun s'était ramolli pendant les vacances en prétextant que ce devait sûrement être le fait d'un manque d'entraînement. Ce qui avait poussé le professeur de potion à rendre ses cours encore plus insupportables qu'à son habitude. Au grand bonheur du jeune sorcier, Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi de retour ce qui avait pour avantage de remonter le moral de Harry tous les matins après ses cours en tête-à-tête avec Rogue.


	15. La Marque Des Ténèbres

**Chapitre 15 : La marque des ténèbres.**

Le jour de la rentrée était finalement arrivé et le collège était de nouveau rempli comme à son habitude. L'histoire de l'héritier de Gryffondor était sortie de la tête de nos trois sorciers qui croulaient sous la pile de devoirs. Le plus à plaindre était sûrement Harry qui devait faire face à un emploi du temps hors du commun. Ce qui lui permettait finalement de dormir assez rapidement.

Le prochain match de quiddich opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle devait avoir lieu ce jour même, et Harry avait l'estomac noué par l'anxiété, il pensait à Cho Chang , l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle, depuis la mort de Cédric il ne l'avait pas croisé et l'idée de devoir jouer contre elle dans les heures avenir, le rendait dans un état plus que tendu.

- Allez Harry il faut que tu manges quelques chose ! Prend au moins un toast ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Merci Hermione mais je ne peux rien avalé.

Un peu avant le début du match Harry et toute son équipe se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour se préparer. Il enfilait sa robe rouge aux couleurs de sa maison avant de souhaiter bonne chance à toute son équipe.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent sur le terrain Harry remarqua que les gradins semblaient explosait sous les cris des élèves. Lee Jordan commentait toujours le match et McGonagall se trouvait comme toujours à côté de lui pour le surveiller.

- Bien, je veux du fair play dans ce match venait de dire madame Bibine qui comme toujours arbitrait. Les capitaines serrez-vous la main.

- Madame Bibine vient de donné le coup d'envoi et le souafle est aux mains des Serdaigle, non il est récupéré par Angélina. Incroyable les Serdaigle viennent à nouveau de reprendre le souafle et se dirige vers les buts de Finnigan et superbe intersection du gardien qui relance le jeu immédiatement avec Spinnet. Le souafle est maintenant aux mains de Johnson et elle Marque. 10 à 0 en faveur des Gryffondor.

Harry avait salué le but en faisant quelques acrobaties sur son balai pour manifester sa joie, mais tout à coup il remarqua un éclat d'or à quelques mètre juste au-dessus de lui. Il accéléra d'un coup en tendant la main et attrapa le vif d'or. Et c'est dans la confusion générale, que le match prit fin.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Harry avait réussi à se saisir du vif en même pas cinq minutes de jeu. Et lorsque madame Bibine avait sifflé la fin du match en annonçant que le score était de 160 à 0, la foule dans les gradins avait pris quelques minutes pour réaliser et un tonnerre d'applaudissement avait retentit chez les Gryffondor. Harry et son équipe devaient maintenant faire face à la foule qui avait rapidement envahit le terrain quand une explosion en provenance de la forêt interdite se fit entendre.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut, verte et brillante, la marque des ténèbres, une immense tête de mort, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche, brillait au-dessus de la forêt. Et comme pour accueillir la tête de la mort, un hurlement de terreur se fit entendre sur tout le stade. Un frisson de panique venait de parcourir tous les élèves, mais aussi les professeurs présents.

La panique commençait à s'installer et chacun cherchait à trouver une issue lorsque la voie de McGonagall qui s'était emparer du porte voix magique de Lee Jordan, s'éleva surmontant le bruit assourdissant des cris de terreur.

- Du calme ! S'il vous plaît, que tous les élèves se rendent immédiatement dans leur salle commune. Les professeurs vont vous escorter ! S'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château, escortés par les professeurs qui avaient assisté aux matchs. Les visages blêmis par la peur et la gorge nouée. La masse des élèves étaient à présent à l'entrée du château quand tous furent entrés, McGonagall prit soin de refermer la porte, Harry eu juste le temps de remarquer que Dumbledore venait de la rejoindre avant d'être aspirer par la foule.

La tour des Gryffondor été pleine comme jamais, et bien qu'ils venaient de remporter le match contre les Serdaigle aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

- Mais enfin ! S'écria alors Hermione dont l'impatience était à son comble. McGonagall aurait déjà dut venir nous prévenir.

- Il s'est peut être passé quelque chose de grave, peut être que Tu-Sais-Qui est ... Ron était d'une pâleur extrême ce qui jurait avec la couleur écarlate de ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la directrice de Gryffondor surgit dans la salle.

- Très bien veillez tous me suivre et rester groupé.

Les élèves suivirent leur professeur qui était pâle comme jamais. Elle ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet, une fois dans la grande salle Harry vit que les autres maison étaient également rassembler. Au fond de la salle les professeurs étaient plongé dans de grandes discussions avec Dumbledore qui paraissait plus vieux que jamais.

Une fois tous les élèves réunis, le directeur s'adressa à ses élèves et il n'eut aucun mal à obtenir le silence.

- Très bien, je ne vous cacherais pas que la marque qui est apparut au-dessus de la forêt est dut fait des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Et que ceux-ci ont prit domicile dans la forêt. Un frisson parcourut la salle. Par leur proximité, je me dois donc de prendre de nouvelles dispositions. Aussi, à compter d'aujourd'hui les cours qui ont lieu à l'extérieur de ces bâtiments seront purement et simplement suspendu. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que la coupe de quiddich est, elle aussi annulé.

Il n'eut pas une seule protestation, aucun élève n'avait réagit à l'annulation de la coupe de quiddich, la marque des ténèbres brillait encore clairement dans la tête de chacun.

- De plus, le château à été entièrement fouiller, et rassurez-vous, aucun mangemort ne se trouve dans le château, vous pouvez donc dormir tranquille. Maintenant, je vais vous laissé manger et ensuite vous monterez directement dans vos dortoirs respectifs, car je sais que vous avez tous été très secoué.

Ce soir là, on aurait put entendre une mouche volée dans la grande salle, l'appétit ne se trouvait pas non plus au rendez-vous. La seule table à laquelle on pouvait entendre des murmures étaient celle des Serpentard.

La semaine suivante fut particulièrement pénible pour tous, bien que les cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques aient été annulés, une certaine morosité restait présente.

Harry, particulièrement, semblait être au bord de la nausée. Cela pour la simple raison qu'il faisait l'objet d'une surveillance rapproché. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans les couloirs sans être escorté par un professeur où par Hermione et Ron, mais en plus Sirius venait s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arriver toutes les deux heures. Le pire devait sûrement être le regard des autres élèves qui le regardaient comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Malefoy n'avait pas put se retenir plus longtemps et s'était lors d'un cours commun de potion qu'il avait finalement réussit à mettre Harry hors de lui.

- Alors Potter, tu trembles de peur n'est-ce pas ? Le seigneur des ténèbres et ses serviteurs ne sont pas loin ! J'espère que tu es prêt à mourir !

- Harry ne répond surtout pas à sa provocation, lui murmura Hermione.

Ron, lui, avait retenu son ami par un pan de sa robe, pour l'empêcher de mettre son poing sur le visage de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Potter tu es tout pâle, c'est la peur n'est-ce pas ! Malefoy et tous les Serpentard ricanaient en douce.

Harry bouillonnait de rage, sa fureur était maintenant à son comble. Et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et dans un geste de rage, il balança son chaudron en direction de Malefoy. Mais il le manqua et la potion se répandit sur le sol.

Rogue qui n'avait pas entendu un mot de la conversation, sursauta avec le bruit et se retourna brusquement vers Harry. Malefoy avait perdu sa mine réjouit et regardait le liquide se répandre sur le sol l'air apeuré.

Ron et Hermione ainsi que tout le reste des élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondu, fixait le jeune sorcier l'air incrédule.

- Potter pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Intervint Rogue.

Mais Harry était dans une telle fureur, qu'il s'entendit répondre où plutôt hurler.

- J'en ai assez ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Et avant que son professeur n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il avait remballé ses affaires et avait quitté la classe. Courant dans les couloirs pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivit.

Harry errait maintenant dans les couloirs, ne voulant voir personne il se dirigea vers sa salle commune où il monta dans son dortoir. Là, il prit la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité avec laquelle il se recouvra et redescendit en quête d'un endroit tranquille où se réfugier. Il regarda sa montre et constata que les cours ne devrait pas tarder à prendre fin, les couloirs seraient sous peu envahit par une meute d'élèves sortant des salles de classe. Il était au niveau du deuxième étage près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quand il décida de s'y rendre sachant pertinemment que personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds.

Harry s'assit un moment, il commençait juste à se calmer, il entendait les pleures de Mimi dans sa cabine. Les images des derniers jours lui revenaient en tête. Il commença par se rappeler l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres, la surveillance dont il faisait constamment l'objet, les regards de pitié des autres élèves, la moquerie de Malefoy et sa fuite du cours de Rogue.

Il était certain qu'à présent tout le château était à sa recherche. Rogue n'avait pas dut apprécier sa saute d'humeur et il le lui ferait certainement payer, quand il le retrouverait. Mais pour le moment Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de refaire surface, même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que tous étaient à sa recherche. Il en avait assez d'être constamment surveillé, et voulait continuer à profiter de ce moment de liberté. Il prit alors la carte du maraudeur et dit tout bas en tendant sa baguette :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le parchemin vierge devint aussitôt la carte de Poudlard et de nombreux points sur la carte lui firent constater que s'était l'heure du repas vu que tous les élèves étaient rassemblait dans la grande salle. Harry vit également que plusieurs professeurs sillonnaient l'école sûrement dans le but de le retrouver. Harry vit deux points dont deux petites étiquettes affichant le nom de Ron et Hermione, se dirigeant vers les toilettes dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

Voulant toujours ne parler à personne, il s'empressa de sortir des toilettes, la carte en main pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas et à travers une fenêtre put se rendre compte que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait quitté les toilettes des filles, car le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. Harry était mort de faim, mais il ne pouvait pas réapparaître tout à coup comme ça, alors que le château était en effervescence après sa disparition. Il regarda de nouveau sa carte et vit qu'il n'y avait personne sur le chemin qui mène aux cuisines. Il décida de s'y rendre et d'y prendre de quoi manger, une fois devant le tableau cachant le passage secret, il retira sa cape, la dissimulant sous sa robe et entra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda de quoi manger aux elfes qui fût très surpris de le voir venir aux cuisines alors que le repas venait d'être servit dans la grande salle. Harry leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y rendre parce qu'il avait eu du travail, ce qui était évidemment un mensonge.

Mais les elfes ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions et s'était précipité dans tous les sens pour lui apporter de quoi se nourrir au moins pendant une semaine. Il les remercia, après s'être étonné de l'absence de Dobby, qui semble t-il avait prit un jour de congés aux grands mécontentements général. Une fois, dans le couloir, Harry prit la carte du maraudeur une nouvelle fois et se mit en quête de trouver un endroit tranquille pour se restaurer, il décida de se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie, il enfila de nouveau sa cape et arpenta les couloirs. Une fois sur le toit de la tour, il se sortit de dessous sa cape et disposa tout ce que les elfes lui avaient donner. Il mangea allègrement, tout en admirant les étoiles. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours il se sentit incroyablement bien. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il consulta une nouvelle fois sa carte en examinant la position de tous les professeurs. Il examina sa salle commune et décida de s'y rendre une fois, que tout le monde serait couché.

Lorsque tous les points indiquant le nom d'élèves eurent enfin disparu de la salle commune, Harry remit sa cape et se rendit dans sa salle commune où il enleva finalement sa cape et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, et où la fatigue l'emporta.


	16. Coup De Déprime

**Chapitre 16 : Coup de déprime**

Le lendemain, s'est secoué par le professeur McGonagall qu'il se réveilla.

- Euh, professeur ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Suivez-moi Potter !

Harry se leva et suivit son professeur de métamorphose sans dire un mot. Elle l'amenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry put constaté qu'elle avait le teint livide, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, il en avait conclu qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup dormi.

- Entrez !

Elle venait de lui ouvrir la porte du bureau du directeur, Harry obéit et entra, il jeta un regard dans la pièce mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

- Asseyez-vous et attendez ici ! Lui ordonna McGonagall et elle s'en alla, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il savait qu'elle allait prévenir Dumbledore, et tous les autres professeurs, qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et Harry devrait donner des explications sur son comportement de la veille. Il était plongé dans ses pensés quand Fumseck vînt se poser sur ses genoux. Harry commença à le caresser machinalement quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, il tourna la tête et dans l'encadrement de la porte il vit Dumbledore, le visage fatigué.

Le directeur de Poudlard était suivit de près par son parrain.

- Harry, non d'une chouette où étais-tu passé ?

Sirius s'était précipité sur son filleul et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il avait déjà ajouté.

- Tu n'as rien ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non, je n'ai rien ! Lui répondit-il.

Harry n'avait pas tout à fait dit la vérité. Il n'avait rien physiquement mais moralement il n'allait pas bien du tout.

- Harry ! Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier, s'il te plaît ? La voix de Dumbledore avait comme à son habitude une teinte de gentillesse et de bienveillance.

Harry ne sut pas très bien pourquoi cela arriva, mais des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Provoquant la surprise générale.

- Je... je suis désolé ! Parvient-il à articuler.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, les larmes de Harry continuaient à perler le long de ses joues. Et ce fut Dumbledore qui rompit le silence.

- Harry, je sais que tu dois être nerveusement à cran depuis quelques temps. Mais s'il te plaît pourrais-tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier, pour t'avoir mis dans cet état.

- Je suis désolé professeur, mais je n'en pouvais plus, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais déjà mort, je ne peux plus le supporter et Malefoy ! Il m'a, il m'a mit hors de moi.

- C'est pour cela que tu as quitté ta salle de cours ?

- Oui. Harry avait la tête basse.

- Miss Granger et M. Weasley nous ont racontés ce que s'était passé, lors de votre dernier cours de potion. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas averti le professeur Rogue au lieu de t'enfuir ?

Harry leva les yeux dans un signe d'incompréhension, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Rogue !

La question ne se posait même pas. S'il n'avait rien dit c'était parce qu'il savait que Rogue n'aurait rien fait, il favorisait toujours les Serpentard car s'était lui leur directeur de maison. Alors pourquoi aurait-il prit une sanction contre Malefoy. Dumbledore qui semblait lire dans les yeux de Harry reprit la parole.

- Tu sais Harry, je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue laisse qui que ce soit faire du chahut dans son cours, même si c'est un Serpentard ! Vois-tu Harry quand tu as subitement quitter son cours le professeur Rogue a été très inquiet de ton état. Il avait peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise, que tu sortes du château par exemple.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Rogue inquiet pour lui. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être le cas, le professeur de potion ne lui avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre attention.

- Il s'est tout de suite mit à ta recherche, allant même se risquer dans la forêt interdite.

- Dans la forêt mais, elle est pleine de mangemorts en ce moment ! Ils auraient put s'en prendre à lui.

Dumbledore afficha un léger sourire au propos du jeune sorcier.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas sortie du château, je me suis caché car je ne voulais parler à personne.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit la voix de Dumbledore.

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleu Harry ! Sirius arriva enfin à parler, depuis le début il avait écouté sans dire un mot avec des yeux d'inquiétude sur l'état mental de son filleul.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, tu as subis beaucoup de pression depuis ces derniers temps. Dumbledore avait reprit la parole. Comme tu n'as pas enfreins le règlement, il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on te sanctionne. Par contre j'aimerai que tu présente des excuses au professeur Rogue pour lui avoir faussé compagnie.

- Oui.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne retournes pas tout de suite en cours, je crois que tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh te donnera de quoi te remonter un peu le moral.

- Professeur, dit finalement Harry, il ne serait pas possible de parler aux élèves pour qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'étais déjà mort.

- Je crains malheureusement que cela ne soit pas possible ! Par contre je crois savoir comment vous changer les idées. Bien maintenant Sirius, pourriez-vous accompagner votre filleul jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien ! Aller Harry suit moi ! Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier et tous deux sortirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

Harry passa la journée à l'infirmerie en compagnie de son parrain. Madame Pomfresh, avait donné au Gryffondor une potion pour le revitalisé. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se repose mais Harry refusait obstinément de boire la potion de sommeil qu'elle lui tendait. Prétextant que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur son humeur et qu'à moins qu'elle lui tende une potion qui fasse rire, il ne boirait pas de liquide noir.

Harry fut reconnaissant à son parrain de sa présence. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi Hedwige était venue lui rendre visite en lui apportant une lettre de ses amis.

_Harry_

_Dumbledore nous a tout raconté. Tu nous as vraiment fait une peur bleue en quittant le cours comme ça. Si tu avais vu la tête de Rogue! On a cru qu'il allait nous faire une crise cardiaque. Par contre, il ne nous a pas permit de venir te voir. On te réserve une surprise, on te racontera tout ça ce soir dans la salle commune._

_Amitié Hermione et Ron._

La lettre de ses amis lui avait un peu remonter le moral. Et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux même s'il se demandait ce que pouvais bien être cette surprise. Et c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'il attendit le soir pour rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.


	17. Farce Pour Sorciers Facétieux

**Chapitre 17 : Farce pour Sorcier Facétieux.**

Sa journée à l'infirmerie, lui avait plutôt réussit car Harry, n'aurait pas put faire face aux questions des autres élèves sur son comportement pendant le cours de potion.

Une fois, qu'il fut autorisé à monter dans sa salle commune. Il s'y rendit avec une certaine impatience car depuis qu'il avait reçut la lettre de Ron et d'Hermione, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle était la surprise qui lui était réservé.

Harry venait de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame qui menait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui était dans une discussion assez vive.

- Ron, puisque je te dis que c'est risqué. Hermione paraissait avoir répéter cette phrase une bonne centaine de fois.

- Mais non, tu vas voir Fred et George savent très bien ce qu'ils doivent faire. Et puis ils l'ont déjà fait plusieurs fois.

- Qu'est-ce que Fred et George ont déjà fait plusieurs fois ? Venait de demander Harry.

- Ha, Harry te voilà enfin ! Comment ça va? Tu t'es calmé ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je suis calmé ! Mais qu'est-ce que prépare Fred et George ? Lui redemanda Harry.

- Et bien quand ils ont appris ce que Malefoy t'avait dit en cours ils ont échafaudés un plan idiot pour se venger de lui, venait de répondre Hermione qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'idée des frères Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas un plan idiot venait de rétorquer Ron. Ça concerne les farces pour sorcier facétieux.

- Et c'est quoi ce plan?

- Ils veulent piéger Malefoy mais pour cela ils doivent demander de l'aide à Peeves, répondit Ron.

- Tu crois que Peeves va vouloir les aider ? Demanda Harry d'un air douteux.

- Je pense que oui, en fait, ils veulent simplement que Peeves se charge d'arroser copieusement ce crétin de Malefoy avec des bombes à eau.

- Et après ? Harry ne voyait toujours pas où Ron voulait en venir.

- Et après si ça marche Malefoy devrait goûter à une des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux. Mais tu verras tout ça par toi-même demain.

- C'est ça la surprise dont vous vouliez me parler ?

- Non, le ton d'Hermione était catégorique. En fait Dumbledore nous l'a annoncé durant le déjeuner. On va pouvoir ressortir du château, et les matchs de quiddich vont reprendre.

- Mais les mangemorts dans la forêt ? Interrogea Harry.

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour les empêcher d'entrée. En plus on a reçut un mot de Hagrid aujourd'hui, il nous demande de venir le voir chez lui maintenant qu'on a à nouveau le droit de sortir.

- Oui, comme ça au moins on va pouvoir nous aérer un peu. Approuva Ron.

- Super, dit Harry. Qui commençait enfin à retrouver le moral en pensant qu'il pourrait à nouveau monter sur un balai et aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Bon, je monte me coucher maintenant ! Je suis épuisé. Venait-il de rajouter.

Il faisait encore, nuit quand Harry se réveilla, il n'avait pas dormit très longtemps semble t-il, il regarda par ses rideaux et vit que tous les autres élèves étaient profondément endormit. Il eut soudain l'envie de prendre sa licorne porte-bonheur que Hagrid lui avait offert. Il alla fouiller dans sa malle et en ressortie la boule transparente. Qu'il commença à contempler. Comme à son habitude Lili lui souriait avec son regard bienveillant qui avait sur lui un effet reposant, il continua de l'observer et la boule se remplit d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Pour laissé apparaître un couloir de Poudlard, puis une armure, une armure qui pivota laissant apparaître un passage secret. Harry, vit ensuite une salle obscure où un pupitre unique se situait dans le milieu de la salle. Il se frotta un instant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et quand il regarda à nouveau la sphère, la licorne était de nouveau présente et lui souriait.

- J'ai des hallucinations ! Je devrais mieux dormir. Se dit-il tout bas.

Il reposa Lili dans sa malle et se recoucha. Le lendemain, il se réveilla et alla à son cours avec Rogue. Ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion, Harry pensa que le directeur avait dut lui demander de ne pas le faire. Et c'est à la fin du cours que Harry décida de parler avec son professeur.

- Professeur Rogue ? Se risqua t-il.

- Qu'y a t-il Potter ? La voix de Rogue était comme à son habitude froide et dénaturée de sentiment.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé, il y a deux jours. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous vous étiez inquiété pour moi, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

Rogue parut surpris de la question.

- Et bien vous êtes un des élèves de ce collège et en tant que professeur je me dois de veiller sur mes élèves. Avait-il finalement répondu. Si il vous était arrivé quelque chose j'en aurais été le responsable. Bien laisser moi maintenant lui dit-il, j'ai des choses à faire.

Harry sortit de la salle le cœur plus léger. Finalement le professeur Rogue n'était pas ce monstre qu'il pensait. Il venait de mettre les pieds dans la grande salle quand il fit une mauvaise rencontre.

- Potter, tu fais encore partie de cette école. J'aurais pensé qu'ils t'auraient renvoyé.

- Malefoy, tu veux de l'aide pour retrouver ta table ! La voix ferme d'Hermione venait de retentir dans le dos du jeune blond.

- Non, il lui lança un regard de mépris et s'en alla.

- C'est ça fait le fier, mais tu vas voir ce qui t'attend, tu riras moins tout à l'heure murmura Ron.

Les trois Gryffondor venaient de prendre place à leur table pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

- Quand est-ce que Fred et George doivent passé à l'action ? Demanda Harry avide de voir le mauvais tours que préparaient les jumeaux.

- Contente-toi de manger et regarde quand Malefoy va sortir ça serra le signe qu'il faudra qu'on sorte, lui dit Ron à voix basse. Tout en voyant les jumeaux entraient l'air triomphant. Alors ? Leur demanda Ron.

- Pas de problème, ça à marcher comme sur des roulettes. Lui fit Fred.

- Ce petit prétentieux va en voir de toutes les couleurs, ajouta George.

- Tiens ça y est, il se lève ! Fit remarquer Ron, anxieux.

- Venez, on va apprécier le spectacle. Leur dit les jumeaux qui s'étaient levé sur-le-champ.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq après Malefoy.

A peine le Serpentard avait-il poser les pieds hors de la grande salle que Peeves lui balança des dizaines de bombe à eau sur la tête, l'aspergeant des pieds à la tête. Malefoy lança un juron, il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa salle commune pour se sécher quand Crabbe lui tendit une serviette.

- Merci Crabbe.

Il commença à s'essuyer quand il fut recouvert d'une épaisse peinture mauve sur tout le visage provoquant l'hilarité de tous les élèves présents à ce moment là. Peeves qui était resté, se mit à se moquer du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Où as-tu trouver cette serviette ? Rugit Drago.

- Là ! Lui montra Crabbe du doigt tout en désignant une statue qui se trouvait à proximité.

- Imbécile ! Malefoy était dans une rage folle

Et c'est furieux qu'il se rendit dans sa salle commune. Sous les rires de Fred, George, Harry, Hermione et Ron, mais aussi de tous les autres élèves.

- Attendez, vous n'avez rien vu encore, cet imbécile va encore goûter à nos coloriettes. Si il croit que ses serviettes sont normales, il se trompe.

- Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire, lui dit Harry entre deux fous rires. Il va dans son dortoir, il va se servir de ses serviettes, non.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il croit lui répondit Fred l'œil malin.

Et effectivement Fred et George ne leur avaient pas mentit lorsque Malefoy refit surface, il était couvert de peinture de couleur différente. Les jumeaux avaient réussit à piéger toutes les serviettes du Serpentard en s'introduisant dans leur salle commune et Malefoy ressemblait maintenant à un véritable feu d'artifice, provocant l'hilarité générale sur son passage. Il avait fallut cinq jours pour que la peinture ne sorte totalement mais les moqueries avaient duré bien plus longtemps.

La farce des jumeaux avait au moins eu pour effet de remonter le moral de Harry et ce pour de bon, mais aussi toutes les conversations portaient maintenant non plus sur la marque des ténèbres mais sur Malefoy et la farce des jumeaux.

Une fois le week-end venu, les trois Gryffondor rendirent visite à Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte ils frappèrent à celle-ci, le demi-géant leur ouvrirent.

- Oh ! Bonjour à vous trois ! Je me demandais quant vous viendrez me rendre visite. Entrez, j'ai déjà de la visite, mais entrez donc.

Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent et purent apercevoir que le professeur Dumbledore était installé dans un fauteuil et buvait une tasse de thé.

- Bonjour ! Dit-il, cela ne me surprend pas de vous voir ici. Ajouta t-il d'une voix amusée. Bien Hagrid je vais vous laissez, maintenant.

- Très bien monsieur le directeur, je vous tiendrai au courant si j'ai des nouvelles.

- Je n'en doute pas Hagrid. Passez un bon moment, dit-il juste avant de sortir.

Hagrid leur proposa des gâteaux et du thé et ils entamèrent une longue discussion sur les coloriettes des jumeaux Weasley en se remémorant leur effet sur Malefoy.

- Ha ! C'est deux là ils ont vraiment de l'imagination ! Venait de s'exclamer Hagrid.

- Ça oui, confirma Ron, vous ne savez pas le nombre de fois où il y a eu des explosions à la maison en provenance de leur chambre. Ils rendaient maman folle de rage.

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, avait confirmé Hagrid.

Le temps s'écoula plutôt vite et le moment de se quitter était arrivé. C'est ainsi que le soir venu Harry s'était retrouvé dans son lit, dans lequel il s'endormit presque aussitôt.


	18. La Chambre Secrète

**Chapitre 18 : La chambre secrète.**

Harry venait de plonger dans un rêve plus étrange qu'inquiétant.

Il n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais fait de rêve semblable. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorsqu'un des lions d'un des drapeaux rouges qui orné la pièce se détacha de son support et pris une forme réelle en poussant un majestueux rugissement. Il se retrouva tout à coup dans une prairie où le lion vagabondait, courant de droite à gauche, rugissant par moment, sautant et faisant preuve d'une grande agilité face à un énorme serpent qui lui faisait face. Le combat était des plus passionnant, Harry vit avec stupeur la supériorité de ce lion par rapport à n'importe quel autre lion, son agilité, sa vigueur et son courage semblait provoquer le respect chez qui l'aurait regardé. Le serpent ayant du mal à affronter son adversaire se retira précipitamment et le lion se dirigea alors vers Harry le propulsant au sol.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux Harry eu l'impression d'avoir dormit durant des jours, son corps était tout engourdit. Il était assit et le décor du bureau de McGonagall se figea peu à peu devant ses yeux. On était jeudi soir et comme à l'accoutumer, il avait son cours particulier avec sa directrice de maison qui depuis une demi-heure s'attardait sur une correction de copies plus ou moins fastidieuse. Harry senti des courbatures dans tout son corps, pendant un moment il crut que s'était du au fait qu'il était resté assis dans la même position.

Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait franchit la porte s'est alors qu'il eut l'idée de regarder sa montre pour savoir si cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là.

Il releva un peu la manche de sa robe pour voir sa montre mais son regard ne fut pas frapper par l'heure que celle-ci indiquait mais par une épaisse patte qui terminait son bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que ses mains n'étaient plus des mains mais des pattes de lions, Harry eu un sursaut de surprise et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, ayant par la même occasion pour effet de faire sursauter le professeur McGonagall qui renversa son encrier dans la foulé.

- Bon sang Potter qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier ainsi ? S'était fourvoyé le professeur McGonagall tout en faisant disparaître la tâche d'encre qui s'était répandu sur son bureau d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Pro... professeur... balbutia Harry, mes mains !

Il tendit ses mains vers McGonagall laissant apparaître les pattes.

- Non, de dieu Potter ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall le regard mi-admirative, mi-stupéfaite. Faites voir ?

Elle se leva et pris les bras de Harry pour bien regarder les pattes de lions de ce dernier. Elle examina attentivement ses " mains ", souleva légèrement la manche de sa robe pour examiner les bras, puis remarqua que les pupilles de ses yeux avaient changé bien qu'elles aient gardé leurs jolies couleurs vertes.

Elle examina Harry alors avec encore plus d'attention. Ce qui eu pour effet de terriblement gênait le jeune homme qui se sentit rougir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son inspection, elle avait en tout relever plusieurs métamorphoses partielles en plus des yeux et des mains, Harry avait une queue, ainsi qu'une protubérance de cheveux à la base du cou et ses jambes et une partie de son corps étaient recouvert d'un léger poil doré.

- Incroyable ! Vraiment impressionnant Potter ! McGonagall semblait très impressionnée, bien que Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui y eu d'impressionnant d'avoir des pattes au bout des bras.

- Et bien ne faites pas cette tête ! Lui dit McGonagall lorsqu'elle fut remise de ses émotions.

- Euh ! ... Pardon. Dit machinalement Harry.

Au bout d'un moment la question qu'il se posait intérieurement échappa : excusez-moi professeur mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Dit-il bêtement.

McGonagall fut très étonné de la question.

- Et bien votre transformation vient de commencer Potter ! Dit-elle sur le ton le plus naturel du monde. A vrai dire je suis quand même surprise de voir les progrès que vous avez fait en si peu de temps, car comme vous le savez devenir animagi est très difficile et cela demande généralement beaucoup de temps, de plus lorsque la phase de transformation commence, il est rare que ce soit aussi avancé. Car généralement cela se fait par phase progressive et il est rare de voir autant de partie du corps métamorphosé pour la première fois.

- Mais dites-moi, comment puis-je reprendre mon état normal ? Interrogea Harry avec une teinte d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- C'est très simple, il suffit que vous vous représentez, en tête, sous votre forme humaine, et vous devrez reprendre votre forme normale immédiatement.

Harry ferma les yeux et se représenta son image en tête et une minute plus tard il rouvrit les yeux pour vérifier qu'il avait reprit son apparence normale. Il tendit les mains et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était parfaitement normale.

- Bien, repensez encore une fois au lion ! Lui demanda son professeur.

Harry referma une nouvelle fois les yeux et se mit à repenser au lion qu'il venait de voir en rêve, il le revoyait maintenant dans tous ses détails depuis ses yeux jusqu'à ses griffes, en passant par sa crinière. Puis au bout d'une minute il les rouvrit mais rien n'avait changé, il était toujours sous sa forme humaine et tout son corps était parfaitement normal.

- Je vois que vous ne contrôler pas encore la transformation, le contraire mus étonné. Mais c'est déjà un très bon début.

- Professeur, finit enfin par dire Harry au bout d'une minute, combien de temps encore il va me falloir pour me transformer entièrement ?

- Et bien, maintenant que votre transformation à commencer cela signifie que vous avez trouvé votre animal destiné, il va vous falloir quelque mois avant de pouvoir contrôlé parfaitement la métamorphose.

- Mais je croyais que mon animal était le lion, je pensais que cela étais définit depuis le début, s'exclama Harry.

- Oui et non, en fait la première étape ne sert qu'à identifié l'animal, ensuite il faut vous représenter votre animal en tête la difficulté et de savoir les caractéristiques exactes de votre forme animagi. Chaque lion est différent les uns des autres, comme chaque être humain ne se ressemble pas. C'est pourquoi la phase de concentration peut prendre beaucoup de temps. Il faut connaître les caractéristiques exactes de l'animal que l'on va prendre si on veut que la transformation soit réussit.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris le lion que j'ai vu en image tout à l'heure est le lion qui m'est rattaché ? Demanda Harry d'un ton perplexe.

- Je pense que oui, c'est pour cela que la transformation à commencer.

- Il me suffit donc de me concentrer sur l'image de ce lion pour me transformer entièrement ?

- En théorie oui, mais cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps, le mieux en fait c'est de pouvoir contrôlé les métamorphoses au fur et à mesure, par exemple seulement sur une partie du corps, cela permet d'avoir une vision plus approfondit de l'animal en détail et puis la transformation finale n'en sera que plus facile. Bien, ajouta McGonagall, vous pouvez partir à présent, la semaine prochaine je vous ferai faire des exercices pour vous aidez à mieux comprendre ce que je viens de vous expliquer.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et sorti du bureau de McGonagall, elle l'avait laissé partir, plus tôt que prévue et il lui restait du temps avant que le repas ne soit servit, il venait d'atteindre une jonction de couloir lorsque Peeves, fit irruption d'une salle de classe les mains pleines de craies.

- Tiens, tiens, mais voilà notre très cher ami Potter, dit-il en apercevant Harry, tout en lui souriant d'un œil malicieux.

- Bonjour Peeves !

Dit Harry qui venait de remarquer les craies dans les mains du fantôme et sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour lui en lancer en pleine tête. Mais à peine avait-il eu cette pensé qu'une craie vint dans sa direction, Harry eu juste le temps de l'esquiver que déjà Peeves en avait lancé deux autres, il se mit donc à courir pour tenter de lui échapper mais Peeves était sur ses talons trop heureux d'avoir une cible vivante. Harry s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du château tentant toujours d'échapper à l'esprit frappeur et était finalement arrivé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle tout en se retournant pour vérifié qu'il avait réussit à semer le fantôme. Ce qui était le cas car Harry était rapide et il courrait très vite ce qui était un avantage lorsque son cousin Duddley ouvrait la saison de jeu " la chasse au Harry ", pour s'amuser à le cogner.

Harry avait repris son souffle, il essaya de reconnaître l'endroit où il était sans succès.

- " Décidément cette école et bien plus grande qu'on ne le croit " pensa t-il.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir la carte du maraudeur avec lui pour retrouver son chemin. Il commença donc à avancer espérant rejoindre un endroit qu'il connaissait quand son regard s'arrêta sur une armure qui était posé à quelque pas de lui.

- Tient ! J'ai l'impression de connaître cette armure dit-il.

Après un moment de réflexion il finit par se dire à lui-même.

- Mon pauvre Harry voilà que tu as des hallucinations, cette école est remplie d'armures identiques, il est normal que tu as l'impression de la reconnaître.

Il venait de reprendre son chemin quand l'envie de revenir sur ses pas devient trop forte, il était persuadé que cette armure n'était pas comme toute les autres, il la connaissait, il ne savait pourquoi mais il en était convaincu.

- Peut-être qu'elle cache un passage secret ? Se dit-il bêtement.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de l'armure et commença à l'examiner avec soin mais rien ne laissait penser qu'elle abritait un passage quelconque.

- Je pers la tête se dit Harry tout bas, il s'appuya alors négligemment contre le mur qui bascula sous son poids.

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cela bascula sur le sol. Il se releva pour voir où il était tombé à peine avait-il mit les pieds dans la salle que le mur se referma aussitôt derrière lui.

- Zut le passage s'est refermé, j'espère qu'on peut l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Il se dirigea vers le mur pour vérifier mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau forcer, cogner, pousser et taper, le mur rester bien fermer.

- Il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen pour sortir soit le mécanisme est cassé, soit ça ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur.

Harry entreprit d'inspecter la pièce dans laquelle il était tombé. C'était une salle assez petite, et qui semblait n'avoir eu de visiteur depuis des années. La mobilier était en effet couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et l'air avait une odeur de renfermer. Harry prit sa baguette pour éclairer un peu plus le lieu que seul les rayons du soleil couchant qui entraient par la fenêtre éclairait.

Harry fit un geste de sa baguette pour allumer les torches de la pièce. Aussitôt celle-ci fut baignée dans la lumière, laissant à Harry la possibilité de découvrir les couleurs de celle-ci. La décoration était d'un ton tournée sur le rouge doré. La pièce en elle-même était plutôt petite et contenait une cheminé, un énorme fauteuil, le tableau d'un sorcier qui ne semblait pas inconnus à Harry.

Une petite bibliothèque trônait près d'une porte.

- " Je vais pouvoir sortir par-là " se dit le jeune sorcier.

Au centre la pièce un bureau prenait un large place derrière lequel un siège était placé.

- Mais oui, je m'en souviens maintenant s'exclama Harry, je sais pourquoi cette statue m'a semblait si familière, je l'ai vu en rêve, et cette pièce c'est celle où j'ai vu ce vieux livre sur le bureau.

Harry s'approcha du bureau mais celui-ci était vide. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et tout ce qu'il y trouva ne fut une vieille boite qu'il reconnut comme étant une de ces vieilles boite à musique qu'il faut remonter pour entendre le son. Il referma soigneusement le tiroir et commença à inspecter la bibliothèque pour voir si le livre n'y était pas mais rien n'y faisait celle-ci ne contenait que des livres de cours.

Harry était un peu déçu mais se rendit compte qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de là s'il voulait retrouvé ses amis qui devaient tous déjà se trouver dans la grande salle. Il s'approcha de la porte tout en se demandant où celle-ci pouvait bien menait et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

Un couloir se présentait à lui. Il entreprit de le suivre et à un moment il arriva au bout où un mur faisait face. Harry tâtonna un moment le mur quand celui-ci se mit à bouger laissant apparaître un passage, recouvert d'une épaisse de rideau rouge. Harry écarta le morceau de tissu et resta stupéfier en constatant qu'il avait atterrit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et que ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un rideau n'était en fait qu'un des drapeaux à l'effigie de lion de sa salle commune.

Il sortit, du passage et un bruit le laissa supposer que le passage venait de se refermer. Il jeta un regard rapide au alentour où il n'aperçut personne ce qui le laissa penser que tout le monde était déjà à la grande salle. Harry tapota une nouvelle fois le mur qui s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- On peut entrer par la aussi, se dit-il. Bon je ferai mieux d'aller manger parce que je commence à mourir de faim.

Harry se mit donc à courir vers la grande salle où un festin l'attendait. Ce soir là, il était tellement occuper à discuter avec ses amis de sa découverte, qu'il mangea peu.


	19. Gryffondor Contre Poussoufle

**Chapitre 19 : Gryffondor contre Poussoufle.**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, et les élèves croulaient sous l'effroyable pile de devoirs donnés par les professeurs, dont le nombre n'avaient pas permis à Harry de partager sa trouvaille avec ses amis.

- C'est pas possible ! Il me manque encore vingt centimètres de parchemin à écrire. La voix de Ron était à peine couverte par le crissement des plumes qui résonnaient dans la bibliothèque.

- Chut, Ron ! Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard réprobateur. Tu veux que madame Pince nous jette dehors ? Elle avait à peine terminée sa phrase, qu'elle s'était déjà replongé sur son devoir d'Arithmancie.

Ron s'étira sur sa chaise tout en laissant échapper un long soupir.

- Et toi Harry, où est-ce que tu en es ?

- Il me reste en encore cinq centimètres. Harry avait relevé la tête de son devoir de potion, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de faire une pause.

Ron le regarda avec une expression d'envie.

- Hermione, dit-il sur un ton remplit d'espoir, tu ne voudrais pas me passer ton devoir?

- Non ! Hermione avait répondu sur un ton catégorique.

- Allez ! Pour une fois ! Supplia Ron. J'aurai jamais finit à temps sinon. Il venait de regarder avec désespoir son parchemin à peine rempli.

- Je te signale qu'on à nos B.U.S.E à la fin de l'année. Tu n'apprendras rien si tu ne travailles pas !

Ron laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement avant de s'adresser à Harry qui mettait un point final à son devoir.

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies finit le devoir de Rogue? S'étonna Ron

- L'équipe de quiddich a un entraînement aujourd'hui, donc je l'ai commencé hier soir.

- Ha oui ! Gryffondor doit bientôt jouer contre les Poussoufle, je crois.

- Oui le match à lieu dans deux semaines.

- J'espère qu'on va gagner ! Si on gagne, on remporte la coupe, non ?

- Oui. Répondit Harry d'un air songeur.

- J'espère vraiment que Gryffondor va remporter la coupe! Venait de dire Hermione qui enroulait son parchemin, avec soin.

- ça serait super Harry! Imagine la tête de Malefoy si cette année encore on remporte la compétition ! Ajouta Ron.

Pour toute réponse Harry regarda sa montre.

- Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard pour l'entraînement.

Il rassembla ses affaires avant de saluer ses amis.

- On se retrouve dans la salle commune !

- A tout à l'heure Harry.

Ron le regarda s'éloigner et lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision, il s'adressa à Hermione, qui mettait à présent de l'ordre dans ses nombreux parchemins, étalés sur la table.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît passe-moi ton devoir de potion.

- Tu as eu une semaine pour le faire, Ron ! Hermione était exaspéré. Harry à eu le temps de terminer le sien alors que son emploi du temps et plus charger que le tien.

- S'il te plaît, si je ne le fais pas Rogue va me tuer !

- Ha Franchement ! Hermione secoua la tête et finit par lui tendre son devoir.

- Merci Hermione, tu me sauves la vie ! Ron éprouvait une reconnaissance éternelle envers la jeune fille.

Harry avait rejoint son équipe dans les vestiaires. Deux semaines étaient passées et le jour du match contre les Poussoufle était enfin arrivé.

- Bien, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. C'est la dernière ligne droite pour que Gryffondor remporte la coupe. On s'est beaucoup entraîner et on a une très bonne équipe. Faisons de notre mieux et cette année aussi Gryffondor remportera la coupe.

- Bien dit Harry, félicita Fred

- Bien parlé, capitaine surenchérit Georges.

- Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure à présent.

- Bonne chance à vous tous. Encouragea Harry.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain où ils furent acclamés par une foule de spectateur.

- Voici que entre sur le terrain l'équipe des Gryffondor ! Lee Jordan assurait comme toujours le commentaire du match.

- Et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je commente le match d'aujourd'hui, car c'est la dernière fois que je pourrai le faire. Hé oui ! Je termine mes études cette année et je ne pourrai malheureusement pas être ici l'année prochaine.

- Jordan, vos états d'âme ne nous concerne pas. Contentez-vous de commenter le match ! Le professeur McGonagall venait de le réprimander.

- Le souafle vient d'être lancé, et Johnson l'intercepte aussitôt. Elle file vers les buts adverses et MARQUE. Une exclamation de joie accompagna les paroles de Lee.

- Dire que l'année prochaine je ne pourrai plus assister à cela !

- Jordan !

- Désolé professeur ! Le souafle est au Poussoufle, non il est intercepter par Alicia Spinnet. Oh non ! Alicia venait de perdre le souafle à cause d'un cognard qui l'avait raté de peu.

Sur le terrain, Harry tournait sur son balai en recherchant le vif d'or des yeux et lorsqu'il entendit un torrent d'applaudissement venir des gradins, il s'arrêta un moment pour voir que les Poussoufle venait d'égaliser.

- 10 à 10 pour les Poussoufle, venait de dire la voix de Lee Jordan.

Harry reprit sa mission de trouver la balle d'or.

Le score était à présent de 40 à 50 en faveur des Poussoufle quand Harry aperçu le vif d'or près des buts adverses. Il chercha des yeux l'attrapeur des Poussoufle pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas encore repéré. Harry descendit en piqué en direction du vif, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci lorsqu'un cognard lancé par un de batteur de Poussoufle l'obligea à changer de trajectoire en catastrophe. Malheureusement, son mouvement avait permit au vif de l'échapper. Harry avait reprit de l'altitude pour avoir une meilleure vue du terrain. Le match avait prit une tournure plutôt tendue. Fred et Georges laissaient libre court à leur mauvaise humeur et frappaient maintenant les cognards avec une force impressionnante.

Le match commençait à s'éterniser, le score étant à une égalité parfaite entre Poussoufle et Gryffondor.

- 90 à 90 venait de criait Lee Jordan

Harry écoutait le score tout en cherchant de vif d'or des yeux lorsqu'il fut forcer de faire une embardée sur la gauche pour éviter un cognard.

- Désolé Harry ! Fred était à quelques mètres au-dessous de lui, Harry compris qu'en voulant empêcher un cognard d'arracher la tête d'Alicia Spinnet, il l'avait sans le vouloir lancer dans sa direction.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Fred lorsqu'il vit un éclat d'orée voletant à quelques mètres du batteur. Il hésita une seconde avant de se lancer vers lui.

Pendant un moment le visage de Fred pâlit en le voyant foncer sur lui. Aussi prit de panique, il tira sur le manche de son balai pour remonter à grande vitesse. Quelques secondes après, Harry était à l'endroit exact où Fred se tenait un moment plutôt, il tendit le bras et sa main se referma sur la petite balle ailée.

- Harry Potter remporte 150 points pour avoir attrapé le vif d'or, Gryffondor gagne!

La voix de Lee Jordan était maintenant couverte par le cri de la foule en délire.

- OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS

Harry était entouré par son équipe qui les bras enchevêtrés se laissèrent descendre vers le sol en scandant

- On a gagné! On a gagné !

Une fois au sol Harry put échanger quelques mots avec Fred qui le regardait en hurlant son bonheur.

- J'ai cru que tu voulais me faire tomber de mon balai, Harry ! Fred affichait un sourire moqueur. Je n'avais pas vu le vif !

- Désolé ! S'excusa Harry.

- C'est rien capitaine !

Harry fut soulever de toute part par ses équipiers, qui se dirigèrent vers les gradins où Dumbledore lui tendit la coupe. Une vague de supporters vêtus de robes écarlates avait entouré l'équipe qui brandissait tour à tour la coupe.

- Bien joué Harry !

Harry aperçut Ron qui avait réussit à se faufiler parmi la foule en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Félicitations Harry ! Hermione affichait un sourire écarlate.

- On a gagné... on a gagné ! Harry ne parvenait pas à dire autre choses pour l'instant et s'est porté par ses pairs qu'il rejoint la tour des Gryffondor où ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	20. Querelles Entre Amis

**Chapitre 20 : Querelles entre amis**

Harry dormait paisiblement, il se revit sur son balai fonçant vers le vif d'or quand un cognard fonça sur lui, il fit une embardée pour l'éviter et se retrouva tout à coup dans une salle qu'il avait déjà visiter auparavant.

S'était le vaste bureau, aux couleurs rouge et or, qu'il avait découvert par hasard. Les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs avaient disparus en laissant derrière eux l'ombre de leur présence sur les murs. Sur le bureau situé au centre de la pièce, Harry aperçu un livre. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit.

- " Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, Salazar Serpentard est devenue trop ambitieux, je ne peux plus le laisser faire. Mais aussi, puissant que je puisse être, je ne pourrai pas empêcher les événements du futur. C'est pourquoi Poudlard doit être changé, et devenir l'endroit le plus sûre qu'il soit, pour protéger l'héritier qui s'opposera au mal. La tache de cette personne ne serra pas de tout repos. Mais je crains que son destin ne soit déjà tracé. "

Harry sauta quelques lignes et continua sa lecture.

- " Les visions d'Anabelle Voitout deviennent de plus en plus précise, seul un véritable Gryffondor pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. "

Il tourna quelques pages.

- " Aujourd'hui je me suis personnellement chargé de renforcer la défense du château, je crois que Salazar n'a rien remarquer au sort que j'ai lancé. D'un commun accord avec Helga et Rowena nous avons décidé de cacher ma mémoire pour que seul l'élu puisse bénéficier de notre aide. "

Quelques lignes plus bas Harry put lire la phrase suivante.

- " Il semblerait que Salazar ai mis au point une nouvelle potion de vie. Il joue avec les morts et crée des sorts dévastateurs, il nous faudrait pouvoir récupérer ses formules pour qu'elles ne se perpétuent pas."

Harry continua à tourner les pages mais il se rendit compte qu'au milieu du livre celles-ci étaient vierges. Il commença à lire le dernier paragraphe écrit lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un était en train de déverrouiller la porte. Dans un sursaut il referma le livre et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Mais la pièce ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilité. Harry s'était plaqué contre le mur dans un moment de panique lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme de taille moyenne entra et se dirigea vers le bureau, il le contourna avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il resta un moment pensif, le regard posé à l'endroit où Harry se trouvait.

Le cœur de Harry battait à toute vitesse. Il ignorait si le sorcier pouvait le voir ou non et avait la désagréable impression d'être dévisagé lorsqu'un mouvement de ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Le sorcier avait retiré une boite de sa robe et la posa délicatement sur son bureau. Il la regarda un moment avant de prendre une plume et de noter quelques lignes au livre qu'Harry lisait un moment plus tôt.

_"Je ne peux malheureusement pas dire tout ce que je voudrais dans ce livre. De peur qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Mon temps touche bientôt à sa fin. Mais celui qui veut tout savoir au sujet de la prophétie du phénix, devra pouvoir voir une chose que d'autres ne voit pas. Il serra le seul à pouvoir accéder à ma mémoire. "_

Harry entendit un bruit sourd provenant de sa droite, il sursauta, mis ses lunettes et put voir que Neville était tombé de son lit.

- Désolé ! avait articulé Neville

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque sept heures, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et de descendre pour son cours avec Rogue. Ce jour là son professeur de potion était d'une humeur infecte et Harry ne fut pas fâcher lorsque Rogue lui donna l'autorisation de prendre congés.

Il sortait à peine du bureau de Rogue lorsqu'il fit une rencontre des plus étonnante. Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout face à lui, le regard hautain.

- Potter ! La voix glaciale de M. Malefoy résonna sur quelques mètres.

- M. Malefoy qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Harry éprouvait un profond dégoût pour l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui et ne chercha pas à le cacher dans le ton qu'il avait pris.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas petit insolant !

- Lucius ! La voix de Rogue retentit dans tout le couloir. Il s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse.

- Potter, je croyais vous avoir demander de partir. Rogue avait lancé un regard noir à Harry et se tournant vers M. Malefoy. Allons dans mon bureau Lucius nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

- Je vous suis !

M. Malefoy suivit Rogue jusque dans son bureau. Harry aurait bien aimé écouter leur conversation, mais il appréhendait la réaction de son professeur de potion s'il l'avait surpris, il décida donc qu'il était plus sage pour lui d'allé manger quand son estomac émis un bruit singulier.

- Maispuisque je te dis que non ! Hurlait Hermione.

- Menteuse, je sais bien que toi et Krum vous sortez ensemble, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier. Ron était rouge de colère

- Tu te fais des idées ! Lui répondit son amie les yeux verts de rage.

- Ha oui et tu vas me dire que cette lettre ne vient pas de ton Vicky. Ron avait désigné la lettre que Hermione tenait à la main.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, rugit la jeune fille.

- Je l'appelle comme je veux, venait de lui répondre Ron.

"PAFF !"

Harry avait pénétré dans la grande salle juste au moment où le courrier venait d'arriver. Au moment même où il avait atteint ses deux amis, ceux-ci s'étaient mis à se disputer car Hermione avait reçut une lettre de Victor Krum, provoquant ainsi la fureur de Ron. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de les saluer qu'ils avaient commencé à se disputer et ses amis ne l'avaient même pas remarquer.

La dispute durait déjà depuis cinq minutes quand Hermione exaspéré par les propos de Ron, venait de le gifler en quittant la pièce verte de rage, sous les rires de toute la salle qui avait put apprécier la scène. Ron suivait Hermione des yeux, la regardant s'éloigner tout en la traitant d'idiote quand la voix de Fred le ramena à la réalité.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est légèrement fâchée avec toi frérot ! Se moqua Fred.

- Ouais, mais rien qu'un peu, renchérit son jumeaux.

- Oh ! La ferme. Venait de répliquer Ron qui se tenait toujours la joue. Tient Harry tu es là ! Dit-il en apercevant son ami. Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivé.

- Assez, dit Harry sceptique devant la scène qu'il venait de voir.

- Ouais, il a assisté au spectacle assis au premier rang si tu veux savoir, lui dit Fred. Le pauvre n'a pas eu le temps de vous dire bonjour que déjà vous vous criez dessus avec Hermione.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle le frappait, rectifia George.

- Oh! Vous deux ça suffit, foutez le camp avant que je vous casse la figure.

- Maman j'ai peur, vient George où on risque de perdre notre tête. Fred avait entraîner son frère jumeau avec lui en éclatant de rire.

- Alors tu as tout vu ? Demanda Ron a l'adresse de Harry.

- Oui. Tu as été dure avec elle, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle t'ait giflé. Vous étiez tellement en colère que vous n'avez même pas entendu ceux qui essayaient de vous calmer.

- Ha, oui, y'a des gens qui sont intervenus ? Demanda Ron surpris.

- Oui, d'abord il y a eu Fred, puis George et Ginny. Ils vous ont parlé mais s'étaient comme si vous n'entendiez pas.

- Ouais ! Ron se frottait toujours frénétiquement la joue qui laissait apparaître la trace de la main de la jeune fille. C'est qu'elle frappe fort. Bon si tu as finit de manger on ferait mieux de se rendre en cour où on risque d'être en retard en divination.

Les deux amis, se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie où se déroulait leur cours avec le professeur Trelawney. Lorsqu'il mis les pieds dans la salle où les attendait le professeur, ils furent submergés par une chaleur étouffante.

- Les enfants assieds-vous, installez-vous !

- Bon sang, dit Ron à l'oreille de Harry, elle veut nous tuer avec cette chaleur ?

Harry se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse et s'installa. Au bout d'une demi-heure de cours Harry lasser des divagations du professeur Trelawney jeta un œil sur son ami dont le regard était perdu dans le vague.

Harry eu juste le temps de lui donner un coup de coude lorsqu'il vit le professeur Trelawney s'avançait vers eux. Ron plongea alors la tête dans son livre feignant chercher la signification d'une carte de tarot qu'il étudiait depuis peu.

Le professeur jeta un regard furtif sur eux avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Lavande Brown qui venait de l'interpeller. Le reste du cours se déroula péniblement pour les élèves qui étouffaient sous la l'effet de la chaleur.

Durant le reste de la journée, Ron et Hermione prirent bien soin de s'éviter bien que Harry avait tenté sans succès de les réconciliés.

Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation entre eux deux, mais cela lui était tout de même pénible. Il ne fut pas fâché d'avoir le cours supplémentaire de défense contre les forces du mal ce soir là, où il put discuter librement avec son parrain, sans se soucier de ses amis.


	21. Révisions Et Révélations

**Chapitre 21 : Révisions et révélations**

- Rogue n'est vraiment qu'un imbécile !

S'exclama Sirius lorsque Harry avait finit de lui racontait ses cours de la semaine, son parrain lui ayant demandé des nouvelles.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui, ajouta t-il.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu n'es pas obliger de le supporter tous les matins.

- A l'expression que Sirius faisait, Harry compris qu'il avait marqué un point.

- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler, venait de dire Sirius.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le ton qu'il avait adopté laissa la désagréable impression à Harry que, ce qu'il venait de dire, était plus une réflexion faite à lui-même qu'autre chose.

Harry se rappela alors de la rencontre qu'il avait faite en sortant du bureau de Rogue.

- Sirius, il y a une autre chose dont je voulais te parler.

- Hum ! Quoi, tu disais quelques choses Harry.

Sirius venait de sortir de sa réflexion.

Harry lui raconta alors sa mauvaise rencontre du matin, mais à sa grande surprise Sirius ne paru pas étonné qu'un mangemort puisse se balader dans le collège sans aucune surveillance. Sirius le regarda d'un air pensif et finit par lui parler.

- Harry il serait préférable que tu évites de te promener seul dans le château. D'ailleurs je pense que quelqu'un devrait en toucher un mot à Dumbledore, se dit-il à haute voix.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une escorte partout où je vais ! S'indigna Harry.

- Harry, je n'ai pas dit qu'il te faut une escorte, soupira Sirius, mais je pense qu'il serait juste préférable pour ta sécurité si tu évitais de traîner dans des couloirs déserts, tout seul.

Harry parut interloqué aux paroles de son parrain. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre la moindre chose à Sirius, celui-ci venait de rajouter.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, si Rogue n'était pas apparu ce matin dieu sait ce que Malefoy aurait put te faire.

Harry sembla réaliser toute la portée des paroles de son parrain, pour la première fois. Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort et il l'avait croisé dans le château sans aucune escorte. Et si Rogue n'était pas sortit de son bureau à ce moment là, Malefoy aurait put s'en prendre à lui. Dans son esprit, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose que si d'autre mangemort voulais pénétrer dans le château il ne serait pas très difficile pour eux de le faire.

- Sirius, comment se fait-il qu'un mangemort puisse entrer si facilement à Poudlard ? S'étonna Harry.

Sirius eu un léger sourire à la question de Harry.

- Tu sais Harry rien n'interdit aux parents de venir d'en l'enceinte du château pour venir s'entretenir avec les professeurs. Répondit sombrement Sirius.

- Mais Malefoy est un mangemort ! S'indigna Harry.

- Je le sais Harry ... et tu le sais aussi. Mais le fait est que tant qu'il n'entre pas ici avec une cagoule et une baguette à la main, il reste un parent qui vient régler des affaires au sein de l'école et personne ne peut l'en empêcher. Et malheureusement pour nous Malefoy n'est pas le seul parent d'élèves à être mangemort.

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne les interdit pas l'accès au château ? interrogea Harry

- Parce qu'il ne le peut, tout simplement pas. Répondit calmement Sirius. Il est encore heureux que ceux-ci ne tentent rien pour l'instant, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le courage d'agir sachant que Dumbledore est dans le château.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut rien faire pour les en empêcher ? Se résolu Harry.

- Ecoutes Harry, il est important que tu sois prudent, surtout après les incidents d'aujourd'hui, tu ne dois pas te promener seul dans les couloirs déserts.

- Attends, venait de l'arrêter Harry, de quels incidents tu parles ?

Sirius hésita un moment avant de lui répondre, après un moment il finit par lui avouer que Rogue et Malefoy s'étaient disputé le matin même et que si McGonagall n'avait pas surgit dans le bureau du professeur de potions pour lui parler, Malefoy l'aurait sûrement tuer.

Ce soir-là, Harry resta un long moment les yeux ouverts, allongé sur son lit pensif. Son esprit repassait les paroles de son parrain indéfiniment, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un petit bouton "repeat " caché au fond de son cerveau, l'obligeant à se remémorer les paroles de Sirius.

Il se sentit fatigué par les événements de la journée, d'abord sa rencontre avec Malefoy et la révélation de son parrain, mais ensuite la dispute de Ron et de Hermione. Harry pensa alors que ses amis étaient stupides pour se chamailler sur des sujets aussi bêtes. Et c'est sur l'image de ses deux amis que Harry se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se sentit parfaitement reposé. Comme à son habitude, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers les cachots, où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue, pour son cours matinal. Il frappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse ouvrit et entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour profe ...

Harry s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut, assis sur une chaise située dans un coin du bureau de Rogue, les jambes relevés et les pieds posés sur le bureau, son parrain, Sirius. Sirius tourna la tête et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

- Salut Harry ! Sirius avait adopté un ton détaché et enjoué en lui adressant un signe de la main.

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Harry.

- Je voudrais bien entendre la réponse à cette question que je viens de te poser Black. Rogue qui était assis derrière son bureau, regardait Sirius avec un regard mauvais.

Et bien je suis venu assisté au cours de Harry, Séverus, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, il y a un moment. Serais-tu sourds ou bien tu ne te serais pas laver les oreilles ce matin ?

Le regard de Rogue semblait lancer des éclairs à Sirius. Harry était persuadé que s'il ne se retenait pas son professeur de potion, aurait sauter au cou de son parrain pour l'étrangler.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as envie d'assister à ce cours. Répliqua Rogue sèchement. Et veux bien ôter tes pieds de mon bureau, ajouta t-il l'air agacé.

- J'en ai eu envie après avoir discuter avec Dumbledore ce matin. Sirius regardait Rogue dans les yeux et n'avait pas du tout retirer ses pieds du bureau feignant même n'avoir pas entendu la demande de Rogue.

- Dumbledore ? S'étonna Rogue qui d'un geste brusque poussa les pieds de Sirius obligeant celui-ci à se redresser sur sa chaise.

- Oui, il m'a chargé de te transmettre un message. Sirius ne lâcher toujours pas Rogue du regard

- Et bien, fais-nous donc l'honneur de ce message et sors d'ici, Potter et moi avons du travail à faire ! Rogue s'était levé pour ranger divers ingrédients dans son armoire.

- Je préfère te le dire après le cours de Harry.

Sirius remis ses pieds sur le bureau de Rogue dans un signe de provocation, en lui étirant ses lèvres en un faux sourire.

Les deux hommes restèrent là un moment à se dévisager du regard, Harry n'avait pas bouger de l'endroit où il était et pouvait palper l'animosité qui se dégageait des deux hommes. Il aurait volontiers brisé le lourd silence qui pesait, s'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'un seul mot de sa part aurait suffit pour que son parrain et son professeur ne sortent leur baguette et ne se jettent des sorts pensant avoir entendu un signal.

Au bout d'un moment Rogue sembla revenir à la raison et aperçu Harry à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous installer Potter, nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela.

La voix de Rogue était toujours très rude et Harry compris que son professeur de potion était d'humeur massacrante, la présence de Sirius n'arrangeant rien à cela.

Ce jour là, Rogue donna des exercices plutôt difficiles à Harry, et celui-ci avait toute la peine du monde à les exécuter. De plus Sirius ne se contentait pas seulement de regarder et de temps à autres faisait des remarques désobligeantes sur les méthodes d'enseignements de Rogue, mettant ce dernier d'humeur encore plus exécrable. Et après une demi-heure d'efforts acharnés pour Harry, Rogue exaspéré par les remarques de Sirius selon quoi Harry serait plus productif si son professeur arrêtait de criait à tout bout de champ, consentit à arrêter le cours. Harry se sentit alors soulager mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir Sirius l'avait interpellé lui demandant de l'attendre une minute.

- Pourquoi donc attendre Black, tu devrais sortir tout de suite, ça ne serai une perte pour personne et sûrement pas pour moi. Lança Rogue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Séverus, je m'en vais mais avant je dois te dire que Dumbledore pense qu'il serait préférable qu'à partir de demain, tu dispenses tes cours à Harry dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Puis, se tournant vers Harry et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule il ajouta

- Viens Harry, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Harry sorti du bureau de Rogue en compagnie de son parrain avec qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la bibliothèque où se trouvait Hermione et Ron.

- Ah ! Harry ! Enfin. Lui dit Ron après l'avoir vu approcher. On commençait à se demander où tu étais passé et si Rogue ne t'avais pas tuer ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Il a bien du essayer deux ou trois fois admit Harry, l'air maussade. Mais passons, vous vous êtes réconcilier ?

- Oui, et je dois te prévenir que Hermione a déjà organisé tout un programme de révisions pour nous. Grimaça Ron.

- Exactement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas encore mis à réviser tous les deux. Je vous signale qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois avant les examens, moi ça fait déjà deux mois que j'ai commencé. Hermione venait de relever la tête de ses cours.

- On a eu d'autre chose à faire durant ces deux mois, répondit Ron avec une grimace comme si la perspective de si prendre avec autant d'avance lui paraissait démesurée.

- Et bien, tu ferais bien de t'y mettre sérieusement si tu veux réussir tes B.U.S.E.S et toi aussi Harry.

Le ton que la jeune fille avait pris était sans réplique.

- Tiens voilà ton programme dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Harry le pris et après avoir adresser un sourire de sympathie à Ron se mit à réviser.


	22. Les BUSES

**Chapitre 22 : Les BUSEs**

****

Le mois qui leur restait avant l'examen, sembla s'être écouler à la vitesse d'un éclair, au goût de Harry. Il ne lui restait à présent qu'un jour avant sa première épreuve : l'épreuve écrite de métamorphose qui était prévu dès le lendemain huit heure. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait transmis leur planning une semaine auparavant.

La veille les examinateurs du ministère de la magie étaient arrivés en grande fanfare à Poudlard, cela étant particulièrement du à Peeves qui avait eu l'idée de les aspergés d'eau froide après avoir entendu l'un d'entre eux se plaindre de la chaleur.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry, Ron et Hermione était tous les trois installés à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Hermione s'évertuant à relire un chapitre des " _Principes Généraux Et Fondamentaux De La Métamorphose Des Animaux Magiques Et Non Magiques_ " de Miranda Tarrentula. Ron et Harry quant à eux jouaient depuis peu une partie d'échec version sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas déjà finit de lire ce livre ? Demanda Ron à l'encontre de son amie.

- Si mais je le trouve si bien construit que je l'ai emprunté de nouveau. Dit rapidement Hermione sans relever la tête.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu non ? Ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas arrêter de lire. Suggéra Ron.

Pour toute réponse Hermione émit un léger grognement qui aurait pus vouloir dire :

- " Fiche-moi la paix, je fais ce que veux " .

Ron se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de déplacer un de ses pions.

- Ça fait des semaines, qu'on n'a pas eu de repos, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne s'arrête pas pour souffler un peu, dit-il à Harry.

- Moi j'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini, répondit son ami. Harry ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais avec l'écoulement des jours, il avait senti son estomac se nouer peu à peu.

- Et moi donc, approuva Ron. T'as vu le planning qu'on a ? Lundi : métamorphose, mardi : potion, mercredi : défense contre les forces du mal. ( Ron avait énuméré les matières tout en comptant sur ses doigts ). A croire qu'ils veulent notre perte. Toutes les matières lourdes sont dans les premiers jours.

Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tords et Harry le savait très bien. Il se souvenait encore sa réaction lorsque McGonagall eut finit de distribuer les emplois du temps. Pour son plus grand malheur, toutes les matières les plus importantes s'étaient retrouvées dans les premiers jours et la perspective de devoirs passés l'examen de potion dès le deuxième jour ne l'avait guère enchanté.

Harry avait du relire quatre fois son planning pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Voici ce que disais le parchemin.

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que les épreuves pour l'obtention de votre Brevet Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaires débuteront au matin du 3 juin et ce suivant le planning suivant :_

_Lundi 03 juin : _

_08 h 00 : Métamorphose, épreuve écrite ( durée 4 H )_

_15 h 00 : Métamorphose, épreuve pratique ( durée 20 minutes )_

_Mardi 04 juin:_

_08 h 00 : Potion , épreuve écrite ( durée 4 H )_

_14 h 00 : Potion, épreuve pratique ( durée 2 H )_

_Mercredi 05 juin :_

_08 h 00 : Défense contre les forces du mal, épreuve écrite ( durée 4 H )_

_15 h 00 : Défense contre les forces du mal, épreuve pratique ( durée 20 minutes )_

_Jeudi 06 juin :_

_08 h 00 : Astronomie, épreuve écrite ( durée 4 H )_

_14 h 00 : Histoire de la magie ( durée 4 H )_

_23 h 00 : Astronomie, épreuve pratique ( durée 20 minutes )_

_Vendredi 07 juin :_

_08 h 00 : Botanique, épreuve écrite ( durée 4 H )_

_14 h 00 : Botanique, épreuve pratique ( durée 20 minutes )_

_Samedi 08 juin : _

_08 h 00 : option étude des moldus ( durée 1 H)_

_09 h 00 : option étude des runes anciennes ( durée 1 H )_

_10 h 00 : option Arithmancie ( durée 1 H)_

_11 h 00 : option divination ( durée 1 H)_

_12 h 00 : option soins aux créatures magiques. ( durée 1 H)_

_Veuillez prendre bonne réception des horaires, les élèves sont invités à prendre place dans les salles quinze minutes avant le début des épreuves._

_Avec tous nos encouragements._

La lettre était signée par le sceau du ministère.

Harry venait de perdre un cavalier lorsqu'un bruit singulier se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Hedwige, qui tapotait à la fenêtre. Il se leva pour aller l'ouvrir, la chouette se dépêcha d'entrer et se posa sur la table en faisant tomber un pion noir qui se mit à se plaindre bruyamment. Harry, détacha le morceau de parchemin que Hedwige lui tendait avant de lui donner quelques graines de miam hibou.

- Qui est-ce qui t'écrit ? S'empressa de demander Ron.

- C'est l'écriture de Sirius.

_Harry, _

_Bon courage pour tes examens. Je n'ai pas pu te voir hier car j'ai du rentrer au Refuge plus tôt. Je t'attendrai à la gare de King's Cross dans 3 semaines. Prends bien soin de toi pendant ce temps._

_Amicalement, _

_Ton parrain , Sirius._

Harry avait rapidement parcouru le parchemin, avant de dire

- Je me demandais bien pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu à la bibliothèque hier !

Effectivement depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur révision Sirius avait pris l'habitude de les rejoindre à la bibliothèque, tous les après-midi, pour les aider à réviser.

- Au fait Harry, Hermione venait de lever pour la première fois la tête de son livre depuis une heure. Rogue continue de te donner des cours le matin pendant les examens ?

- Dieu merci, non ! Répondit Harry dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Hum ... Dumbledore a du penser qu'il était peut-être préférable pour toi que tu te concentres entièrement sur tes examens ! Ajouta Hermione, elle venait de refermer son livre et d'en prendre un autre de la pile qu'elle avait faite.

- Hermione tu ne vas donc jamais t'arrêter ? S'exclama Ron en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir le livre avant de se plonger dedans.

- Il est encore tôt j'ai le temps de lire encore deux autres livres de plus avant d'aller me coucher venait-elle de dire.

Ron la regarda d'un air dégoûté, avant de lancer un regard inquiet à Harry qui haussa les épaules en guise d'incompréhension ; Ce soir là, Harry ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil et fit un cauchemar durant lequel il devait transformer un porc-épic en porte épingle, pour son examen pratique de métamorphose, mais où sa baguette se brisait en deux lorsqu'il lançait le sort.

La semaine qui suivit fut, au sens de Harry longue et éprouvante. Il avait le sentiment de s'en être sortie de justesse en métamorphose, en soin aux créatures magique, et en botanique. En astronomie, il avait confondu la position de vénus et de mercure. Harry avait l'infime conviction d'avoir complètement échoué ses examens de potion, de divination et d'histoire de la magie. Toutefois, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré en défense contre les forces du mal. Le samedi, après sa dernière épreuve qui était soins aux créatures magiques, il décida d'un commun accord avec Ron et Hermione d'aller dans les cuisines pour rendre visite à Dobby.

- Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby est si heureux de vous revoir.

- Comment vas-tu Dobby ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh ! Dobby va très bien Monsieur ! Dobby est très heureux de travailler à Poudlard. Dobby voulait voir Harry Potter, depuis longtemps, monsieur. Mais, Dobby savait que Harry Potter était très occupés c'est dernier temps.

- Oui, on a eu nos BUSES cette semaine. S'excusa Harry.

- Dobby sait monsieur. Dit l'elfe, l'air ravi. Mais Dobby manque à tous les devoirs ! S'exclama soudainement l'elfe. Monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis veulent-ils une tasse de thé et quelque chose à manger ?

Harry dont l'estomac grognait violemment accepta volontiers, au plus grand bonheur de Ron à qui Hermione lança un regard noir quand les elfes venaient de toute part pour leur apporter divers gâteaux.

Ils restèrent un moment aux cuisines à discuter avec Dobby. Et Hermione tenta pour la énième fois de rallier les elfes à la S.A.L.E, avant de regagner leur salle commune, où ils passèrent le reste de la journée.


	23. Le Bureau De Gryffondor

**Chapitre 23 : Le bureau de Gryffondor.**

Il restait à Harry encore deux semaines avant l'arrivée officielle des vacances. Leur emploi du temps avait été, considérablement allégé, à la suite des examens. Harry avait repris ses cours particuliers avec Rogue et ses entraînements avec McGonagall n'avait plus rien donné depuis la fois où il s'était retrouvé avec des pattes à la place des mains. Cela semblait dut à sa hantise de se retrouver une nouvelle fois avec des pattes et une queue de lion.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle en la compagnie de Ron et de Hermione après qu'ils eurent rendu visite à Hagrid.

- C'est fou, Hagrid exagère vraiment avec ces infâmes bestioles ! Ron paraissait au bord de la nausée à la sortie de la cabane, de leur ami. En effet, Hagrid avait passé plus d'une heure à leur vanter le mérite de ses poicrab, qui avaient doublé de volume depuis le début de l'année :

- "Ils sont très pratiques ! Leur avait-il assuré. J'ai réussi à dresser l'un d'entre eux, dit-il fièrement. Et maintenant il taille les mauvaises herbes du jardin, ajouta t-il l'air convaincu. "

Ron, lui n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu. Tout ce qu'il avait appris des poicrab s'était qu'il ne fallait pas se trouver à moins d'un mètre d'eux, sous peine de se faire pincé jusqu'au sang, voire de se faire couper un membre.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, (répondit Hermione en réponse au propos de Ron),et je trouve cela incroyable que Dumbledore ne lui ait rien dit au sujet de ces choses.

- Vous savez comment est Hagrid ! Il n'a pas tout à fait la même notion du danger que nous en ce qui concerne les ... Harry hésita un moment avant de continuer. En ce qui concerne les animaux. Finit-il par dire.

- Des animaux ça ! Répliqua Ron, ceux sont des montres tu veux dire ! Tu as vu la taille de leur pinces, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il aimait beaucoup Hagrid, mais malgré toute l'affection qui lui portait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Ron sur le point que les poicrab ressemblaient plus à des monstres qu'a des animaux et plus encore depuis qu'ils avaient doublé de volume.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés dans la grande salle où les différentes tables étaient déjà recouvertes de toutes sortes de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Il s'installèrent près de Neville qui paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, la tête plongée au-dessus de son assiette. Les trois amis avaient commencé à manger sans y prêter grande attention jusqu'à ce que :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Neville ? Demanda finalement Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

Neville grommela quelque chose entre ses dents que ni Hermione, ni Harry, et ni Ron ne parvinrent à comprendre.

- Euh ... Mais avant que Hermione n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase Ron l'avait déjà interrompu.

- Quescheque t'as dis ? Ron avait articulé la bouche pleine de purée.

Ron c'est dégoûtant, réprimanda Hermione. Celui-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaule en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

- C'est le professeur Rogue, dit finalement Neville. Il m'a encore enlevé des points tout à l'heure.

- Et c'était pourquoi cette fois ? Demanda Ron.

- J'en sais trop rien, admit Neville. J'étais dans le couloir lorsque mon sac s'est décousu. Toutes mes affaires sont tombées et mon encrier s'est brisé, dit-il. Puis Rogue à débarquer et il a enlevé dix points à Gryffondor.

Le groupe adressa un regard de compassion à Neville.

- Sûrement qu'il n'a pas envie que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des maisons cette année, venait de dire Ron.

- Je crois que Serpentard n'est pas loin derrière nous, venait de dire Harry qui avait jeté un œil sur les énormes sabliers indiquant le décompte des points.

Ils étaient à présent dans le hall du château, il s'apprêtèrent à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur salle commune lorsqu'une voix glaciale et menaçante leur parvint.

- C'était ta dernière chance Séverus. J'ai suffisamment attendu, ton délai est presque écoulé.

Harry et ses amis regardèrent vers le couloir qui menait au cachot. Ils purent apercevoir Lucius Malefoy en compagnie de leur professeur de potion. Harry regarda ses amis tour à tour, puis après un consentement silencieux, ils firent semblant de monter les escaliers et au lieu de se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondor, ils se cachèrent de la vue des deux hommes pour écouter leur conversation.

- Je crois déjà t'avoir répondu la dernière fois que je ne sais rien concernant ce que tu cherches. Rogue avait répondu les dents serrées.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Séverus. Dumbledore à sûrement dû te dire où il cachait le livre. La voix de Malefoy tremblait de rage.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le ton de Rogue était plus sombre que jamais.

- Fais comme tu l'entends, mais saches qu'on ne te donnera plus de nouvelle chance et quoique tu fasses, le seigneur des ténèbres arrivera à ses fins.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Rogue, qui était d'une pâleur extrême, avant que Hermione lui tire le bras pour le prévenir que quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Ils coururent tous les trois se cacher dans la salle la plus proche.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda Harry

- Oui et je crois que ça n'annonce rien de bon ! Hermione avait un air grave sur son visage.

- Tu penses que Rogue lui a dit où était le livre de Gryffondor ? Demanda bêtement Ron.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Tu as vu son visage ? Rogue était pâle comme un mort, ajouta t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ron avait dit cela sans grande conviction en posant son regard tantôt sur Hermione et tantôt sur Harry.

- Harry, tu te souviens de cette salle que tu avais découverte, il y a quelques mois ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton empressé.

- Si tu parles de l'ancien bureau de Gryffondor, oui, répondit-il.

- Tu te souviens où elle se trouve exactement ? Demanda t-elle l'air intéressé.

- Euh ... plus ou moins. Mais il y a un passage dans la salle commune derrière un des drapeaux.

- Je crois qu'on ferrait bien d'aller jeter un œil à cette pièce.

Ils se mirent en route pour la salle commune qui a cette heure de la journée était encore occupée par divers élèves.

- On fait quoi, on ne peut pas ouvrir le passage tant qu'il y a des gens. Fit remarquer Ron.

- Evidemment que non, murmura Hermione. On ira ce soir.

Et c'est sur les paroles d'Hermione qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Attendant le soir avec impatience. Une fois le soleil couché, ils traînèrent dans la salle commune attendant que tous les élèves montent se coucher. Cela pris pas mal de temps car vers vingt-deux heures alors que les derniers regagnaient leurs dortoirs, Neville vînt s'asseoir près d'eux pour discuter, provoquant l'agacement de Ron qui commençait à être fatigué d'attendre que son ami se décide à aller se coucher. Et c'est vers vingt-trois heures et demi que Neville vaincu par la fatigue décida de regagner son dortoir.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Souffla Ron d'exaspération.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il a passé une mauvaise journée.

- Et depuis quand tu prends la défense de Neville toi ? Répliqua Ron à Hermione.

- On devrait y aller maintenant, coupa Harry.

- C'est par où, demanda Hermione.

Harry se dirigea alors vers un des drapeaux qu'il poussa légèrement et tapota sur le mur. Après un moment, un passage s'ouvrit dessinant un profond couloir dans le mur.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui était peu éclairé. Un instant plus tard, Hermione sortie sa baguette et murmura "_lumos_ " ce qui eu pour effet d'éclairer leur chemin.

Ils arrivèrent peu après, à la porte qui donnait sur l'ancien bureau.

- C'est là ! Harry désigna la porte du doigt.

- Ouvres, suggéra Ron.

Harry s'exécuta, et pénétra dans la pièce qui était resté telle quelle depuis son ancien passage.

Le bureau éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune parut s'illuminer lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, sa baguette toujours éclairé par l'incantation magique.

Ils regardèrent en silence autour d'eux, à contempler la décoration miteuse de l'endroit depuis longtemps abandonné jusqu'à ce que Ron parla.

- Hé bien, ça doit faire des années qu'on a pas nettoyé cette pièce!

- Sûrement murmura Harry.

- Bon si on commençait à chercher, suggéra Hermione.

- Et on est censé chercher quoi dans cet endroit, s'étonna Ron.

- Euh ... hésita Hermione.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'en sais rien, s'indigna Ron le regard alarmé.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait put apprendre des choses sur Gryffondor. S'excusa Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il a complètement vidé son bureau avant de partir. Compatit Harry. Il ne reste plus grand chose ici.

- Oui, admit Hermione, essayons quand même de voir s'il n'a rien laissé derrière lui.

- Ça va être rapide, alors. Se moqua Ron.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller le bureau à la recherche de la moindre information qui aurait pus leur apprendre quelque chose sur Gryffondor.

Hermione s'était chargé de la bibliothèque où quelques vieux livres étaient encore disposés.

- Incroyable, ces livres sont encore intacts malgré les années. Dit-elle après les avoir feuilletés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent? Demanda Ron qui fouillait le bureau sur lequel il posait le contenu des tiroirs.

- Ceux sont des grimoires de cours de l'époque pour la plupart, répondit Hermione. Il y a aussi un vieux journal sportif.

- Ha oui fait voir, dit Ron l'air intéressé. Hermione, lui tendit le journal, Harry s'était approché pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

- Je me demande si je peux prendre ces livres ? Demanda Hermione.

- A mon avis, plus personne ne s'en sers de nos jours. Dit Ron.

Mais malgré la remarque de Ron, Hermione laissa les livres sur l'étagère où elle les avait trouvés en disant qu'elle pourrait revenir plus tard pour les lire.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le bureau ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ron.

- Juste ce qui a là ! Ron avait désigné du doigt les divers objets qu'il avait posé sur le pupitre.

- Voyons voir.

Hermione les examina un à un. Il y avait d'anciennes plumes, quelques morceaux de parchemin vierge, un encrier vide, une lettre de la main de Gryffondor jaunit qui s'était avéré être une commande de chaussette. Ainsi que l'ancienne boite à musique que Harry avait trouvé lors de sa première visite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

- On dirait une boite à musique, répondit Harry.

- Elle marche encore ? Questionna Ron.

- Attends ! Hermione remonta légèrement le mécanisme et une douce musique retenti de la boîte.

- Ça fonctionne encore, dit-elle en guise de réponse à Ron.

- Je me demande ce que Gryffondor pouvait bien faire avec cette boite à musique, dit Harry.

- Sûrement pas grand chose, dit Ron.

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'il l'ai laissé là ! Fit remarqué Hermione.

- Pourquoi ça serait bizarre ? Dit Ron. Après tout peut-être qu'on le lui avait offert et que n'ayant pas apprécier le cadeau, il l'aurait intentionnellement perdu.

- Personne ne fait ça ! Répondit Hermione.

- Si ça arrive parfois ! Dit Ron l'air hébété. Hermione le regarda abasourdit.

- Tu fais ça toi ?

- Non, se défendit Ron. C'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui le fait.

Mais Harry sut aux oreilles écarlates de Ron que celui-ci mentait. Il se demanda quel sortes de cadeau Ron aurait intentionnellement perdu, lorsqu'il se souvînt de l'expression de son ami quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait encore, reçu un pull mauve à Noël.

Et toi Harry tu as regardé dans la cheminée ? Finit par dire Hermione après avoir longuement observé Ron qui avait détourné la tête.

- Non il n'y avait rien à par des cendres.

- Dans ce cas, on n'a plus qu'à retourner dans nos dortoirs, dit la jeune fille.

- Ouais ! Bailla Ron, je tombe littéralement de sommeil.

Après avoir remis le contenu du bureau en place, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans leur dortoir respectif.


	24. Mauvaise Rencontre

**Chapitre 24 : Mauvaise Rencontre.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur inspection de l'ancien bureau du fondateur de leur maison. Harry, Ron et Hermione y étaient retournés plusieurs fois depuis, sous la demande expresse de Hermione qui voulait lire les livres de la bibliothèque.

- Tu n'as qu'a les emporter avec toi ? Lui avait suggéré Ron, lorsque la jeune sorcière leur avait demandé, pour la troisième fois, de l'accompagner.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, ces livres ne sont pas à moi ! Avait répondu Hermione les dents serrées.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Gryffondor est mort depuis des années alors il ne va pas venir te les réclamer. Ron avait dit cela sur le ton le plus naturel du monde.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry qui avait délibérément détourner la tête.

- Tu n'as qu'a y aller toute seule, proposa Ron.

Hermione parut déçue mais finit par se résoudre à y aller toute seule ; et n'avait plus rien demandé à ses amis depuis ce jour.

Mais pour l'instant Harry était dans une de ces positions qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il était sept heures et demi, et il était en face du professeur Rogue dont le visage tournait à la couleur pourpre.

- Je crois vous avoir déjà expliqué Potter comment lancer ce sort ! Hurla Rogue. Vous devez tenir votre baguette comme ceci ( Rogue brandissait sa propre baguette sous le nez de Harry) et faire un mouvement circulaire.

- Oui, professeur. Harry sentait grandir en lui une rage qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque nouveau mot prononcé par la bouche de Rogue.

- Alors pourquoi, n'appliquez-vous pas ce que je vous ai dis ! La voix de Rogue remplissait entièrement le bureau de McGonagall.

- Mais enfin Séverus, pourquoi criez-vous ainsi ? Le professeur de métamorphose était entré en grand empressement dans son bureau, l'air affolée. On vous entend depuis le couloir.

- Voyez-vous Minerva, Potter est un bon à rien incapable d'appliquer de simple conseil. Rugit Rogue.

- Mais non d'une chouette, calmez-vous donc, voyons. McGonagall était paniqué. Vous savez très bien que Dumbledore ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant que Harry prend des cours particuliers, s'indigna t-elle.

- Au vu des résultats, c'est comme s'il n'en prenait pas. Rogue avait finalement baissé la voix.

- Potter vous pouvez partir. Souffla McGonagall qui semblait inquiète.

Harry resta perplexe devant elle tant et s'y bien qu'elle rajouta :

- Je dois parler avec le professeur Rogue seul à seul.

- Bien, répondit Harry. Il prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau d'un pas pressé.

Harry se dirigea directement vers le parc de l'école, et alla rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui étaient installés près du lac. Il se rendit compte qu'une grande partie des élèves étaient à l'extérieur du château, allongés sur le gazon pour les uns et assis pour les autres. Tous profitaient de la journée ensoleillée, il vit également quelques professeurs. Harry aurait alors juré que quelqu'un avait organisé un sitting géant dans le parc de Poudlard, tellement il y avait d'élève. Il trouva également l'explication au fait qu'il n'avait croisé personne dans le château depuis qu'il était sortit du bureau de McGonagall. Il remarqua aussi que les jumeaux Weasley allaient de groupe en groupe, une feuille à la main.

- "sûrement des bons de commande ! " Se dit-il.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Hermione, lorsqu'il les eut finalement rejoint au bord du lac.

- Très mal.

- A ce point là ? Dit Hermione.

- C'était pire que ça.

Ils restèrent ainsi environ une heure à discuter, de leurs projets de vacances avant de décider de rentrer dans le château, Ron ayant manifesté le désir, d'aller chercher son jeu d'échec qu'il avait oublié dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils venaient de tourner dans un angle du couloir du deuxième étage quand une scène tragique s'offrit à leurs yeux.

Ils étaient là, la baguette à la main, tout droit dirigé vers la poitrine de Rogue. Le visage recouvert d'une cagoule, trois mangemorts se dressaient face à eux. Deux d'entre eux se tournèrent vers eux après avoir entendu le bruit de leur pas. Le troisième gardant en joue leur professeur de potion qui était adossé au mur.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ?

Un des mangemort s'avança vers eux posant un regard appuyé sur Harry, sa baguette braqué vers lui tout en la secouant négligemment, puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Ron et Hermione qu'il regarda avec dégoût.

- Potter et ses amis. Dit la voix glaciale.

Harry connaissait cette voix, dénaturée par le froid qu'elle dégageait. Il l'avait entendu un an auparavant alors qu'il était encore à Privet Drive. Cette même voix qu'il avait entendu appelé son pire ennemi, maître. Cette voix qu'il avait entendu de nouveau au court de l'année et ce, il n'y avait que quelques mois de ça. La voix monotone de Lucius Malefoy qui révélait enfin sa véritable nature de mangemort devant lui.

- Malefoy, dit Harry qui fixait directement le mangemort face à lui les yeux dans les yeux, regrettant d'avoir vu la scène trop tard et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de sortir sa propre baguette.

Le mangemort eu un rictus sous sa cagoule.

- Je vois Potter que vous êtes toujours aussi arrogant, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ?

Harry savait parfaitement que sa question était ridicule, mais il l'avait tout de même posé pour gagner du temps, son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour savoir comment se sortir de là. Harry lança un rapide regard de côté à Ron et Hermione, et constata avec regret, qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir leur baguette. Il vit, également que le visage de Ron était devenu pâle comme un linge et qu'Hermione semblait pétrifié par la peur.

A sa question, les mangemorts eurent un rire cynique.

- Vous avez entendu ça, dit le mangemort qui était à la droite de Malefoy et qui avait braqué sa baguette sur eux, M. Potter (il insista bien sur le monsieur) veut savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Dit-il en ricanant.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il sentit la main de Hermione qui tirait sa manche en arrière.

- Bien, bien, bien sourit Malefoy. Voilà qui va arrangé nos affaires. Il fit un signe de tête en direction du mangemort à sa droite, avant de se retourner vers Rogue toujours adossé au mur.

Le mangemort que Malefoy avait désigné pointa plus fermement que jamais sa baguette vers eux, et les obligea à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le côté opposé du couloir où Rogue se trouvait, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient à présent face à lui.

- Très bien Séverus, la vie de ses enfants contre le livre de Gryffondor, qu'en dis-tu? C'est un marché équitable non ? Malefoy pour accompagner ses paroles avait fait glisser sa baguette sur la joue de Rogue.

- Soit maudit Lucius ! Harry remarqua un tremblement dans la voix du professeur.

- Ne me dit pas que tu te moques de la vie de ses enfants, ricana le mangemort. Après tout tu es leur professeur.

Malefoy regardait Rogue l'air mauvais. Harry se sentait de plus en plus tiré en arrière par Hermione qui s'était mis à trembler. Ron, dont le visage était toujours pâle, avait pris la main de la jeune fille comme pour la rassurer. Ils étaient là tous les trois, impuissants face à cette scène, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Harry aurait voulu à cet instant même prendre sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et se battre, s'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'un de ses amis ne se fasse tuer à cause de son audace.

Pendant un moment le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Un silence de mort frappa le couloir. Harry essayait de capter le moindre son de pas qui aurait indiqué une aide potentielle, mais en vain. Le château était désert. Toutefois une chose étrange venait de le frapper.

"Dumbledore " se dit-il. Comment se faisait-il que des mangemorts aient eu l'audace d'entrer dans l'école alors que Dumbledore s'y trouver. Harry fut soudain pris d'une peur panique, il sentit ses mains devenir moite et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsque Malefoy brisa le silence. Il s'était de nouveau tourné vers eux.

- Alors je dois commencer par qui ? Dit-il. Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Et si je commençais par la sang de bourbe ? Qu'en penses-tu Séverus ? Il s'était tourné vers Rogue.

Ron renforça la pression de ses doigts sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Hermione avait du mal à sentir ses jambes, ses yeux apeurés s'étaient aussitôt dirigé vers son professeur, qui au mot de Malefoy, avait pâlit un peu plus.

- Toujours pas de réaction Séverus, il faut croire que Dumbledore t'as bien dressé ! Grogna Malefoy. Bien dans ce cas, il se retourna leva sa baguette ...

- NON ! Cria Harry, qui s'était placé devant Hermione pour la protéger.

Le cri de Harry eu pour effet d'arrêter Malefoy qui abaissa baguette.

- Petit Saint–Potter, défenseur des faibles. Se moqua t-il, les deux autres mangemorts rirent à sa remarque. Poussez Potter votre tour viendra bien assez tôt.

- Non, dit fermement Harry.

- Poussez-vous petit insolent, Malefoy avait augmenté le ton.

- Non!

Mais Harry se sentit violemment tirer vers l'arrière. Ron et Hermione l'avaient d'un même mouvement ramener dans le rang qu'ils formaient précédemment, à la seule différence que Harry se retrouvait maintenant au milieu du groupe.

Les mangemorts eurent un rire sonore en les voyant se protéger mutuellement.

- C'est inutile, dit Malefoy d'un ton lugubre. Vous allez tous y passer, à moins que votre professeur ne se décide à parler.

Harry vit le pâle visage de Rogue, qui semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il se demandait si son professeur de potion allait vraiment les laisser se faire tuer sans rien faire.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, la voix de Rogue trahissait sa peur et Malefoy fit enchanter de constater son œuvre sur Rogue.

- Vraiment ? Douta le mangemort. C'est étonnant que Dumbledore ne t'ai rien dit, après tout tu es son bras droit. Sa voix trahissait son dégoût. Laisse-moi le plaisir de vérifier cela veux-tu ? Il leva sa baguette et l'abaissa à une vitesse telle, que la seule chose dont Harry se souvînt, c'est qu'il s'était sentit tomber au sol une douleur intense traversant son corps de toute part.

Il entendit des cris d'effroi à ses côtés. Hermione et Ron s'étaient précipité sur lui. Il venait de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, Malefoy lui avait lancé le sortilège _doloris_. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à recommencer quand la voix de Rogue l'interrompit.

- Arrêtes Lucius !

- Vraiment, s'étonna Malefoy. Tu t'es décidé à parler.

- Oui, je vais te dire où il est. Laisses les partir, Rogue paraissait fatigué.

- Non, professeur, il ne faut pas ...

- Taisez-vous Potter, coupa Rogue.

- Laisses les partir et je te dirais où il se trouve, continua t-il .

- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça. Ricana Malefoy. Vois-tu ces enfants sont la garantie de ma réussite et j'ai bien peur d'être obliger de les garder jusqu'à ce que le livre soit en ma possession.

Rogue, le regarda l'air énervé. Il aurait voulu, que les jeunes Gryffondor ne soient pas mêler à cette histoire mais il semblait savoir que Malefoy ne les laisserait pas partir aussi facilement.

- Bien, dit-il. Il est au quatrième étage dans une salle du donjon.

- Très bien. Allons-y, il fit un geste avec sa baguette, pour l'inciter à passer devant. L'un des deux autres mangemorts tira sur le bras de Harry pour l'obliger à se relever et pointa sa baguette sur le trio pour les faire avancer.


	25. La Salle Des Coffres

**Chapitre 25 : La Salle Des Coffres.**

Le groupe marchait en silence. Rogue qui était en tête n'avait pas une seule fois regardé ses élèves, Harry sentait un grand malaise naître au fond de lui. Il était, un peu arrière de Malefoy qui tenait Rogue en joue. Ron et Hermione marchaient à ses côtés, de telle sorte que Harry s'était retrouvé au milieu du trio. Derrière eux, les deux autres mangemorts étaient sur leurs talons, Harry pouvait presque sentir la baguette de l'un d'eux dans son dos.

Il avait pendant un moment tenté de tourner la tête espérant voir une échappatoire au niveau des escaliers, qu'ils avaient grimpé jusqu'au quatrième étage, mais la pression qu'exerçait la baguette derrière son dos l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Ils marchaient suivant les pas de Rogue, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête devant un tableau sur lequel un pirate, un pied sur un coffre, une fine épée à la main, un chapeau à plume sur la tête et une longue cape rouge sur de dos, les regardait l'air sceptique. Harry pus lire dans le coin gauche de la toile le nom du sorcier représenté, "_Le Capitaine Jack Leloufoque, qui a passé plus de temps sur les mers qu'à sa carrière de sorcier_. "

- Vil maraud ! Cria t-il. Pirate d'eau douce ! Que soit maudit les profanateurs.

- Silence, grogna Malefoy, à l'encontre du portrait. Où est cette salle Séverus, je n'ose penser que tu t'es moqué de moi.

- La salle se trouve derrière le portrait. Souffla le professeur.

- Et je suppose qu'il faut un mot de passe.

- Oui, approuva Rogue.

- Alors ? Qu'attends-tu pour ouvrir cette porte !

- Professeur ne faites pas ça. Hermione, semblait inquiète et au bord de la nausée.

Malefoy, se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous devriez réfléchir avant de parler, Miss Granger. Il avait approché sa tête si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Où vous finirez par vous faire tuer sans savoir pourquoi, avait-il rajouté.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais sortir d'ici ! Ron avait repris des couleurs, son tain virait même un peu au rouge.

- Vraiment Weasley ? Qui est-ce qui est censé nous arrêter ? Rigola Malefoy. Vous ? Ou bien les êtres invisibles de cette école?! Associant les mots au geste il montra le couloir désert.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, ne vous laissera pas faire. Ron avait totalement viré au rouge cette fois-ci. Harry eu un sursaut en entendant prononcer le nom de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore n'est pas ici, Weasley. Venait de dire l'un des mangemorts qui pointait sa baguette sur eux. Comment croyez-vous qu'on aurait pu entrer dans le château, dans le cas contraire ?

- Pa... pas ici ? Balbutia Ron, dont le visage était redevenu livide.

- Et oui Weasley, Dumbledore a du quitté le château après avoir reçu un message d'urgence provenant de Préaulard. Ricana Malefoy. C'est une chance, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à cela nous avons pu nous faufiler par un des passages secrets et entrer dans le château.

- C'est vous qui le lui avait envoyé. Harry voulait adopter un ton calme et détaché, mais c'est bien malgré lui que sa voix trahit sa colère.

- Cela va sûrement vous surprendre Potter, mais je n'ai pas envoyé ce message. Dit calmement Malefoy. Mais il semblerait qu'un problème soit survenu au village et que Dumbledore a été demandé d'urgence. Harry put distingué un sourire sous la cagoule du mangemort.

Harry comprit à la voix de Malefoy que le problème dont il était question, n'était pas étranger à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts. Malefoy, resta un moment à regarder Harry comme pour contempler son triomphe.

- Bien finit-il par dire, en se retournant à nouveau vers Rogue. On ne va pas y passer la journée Séverus ! Ouvres cette porte qu'on en finisse.

Harry remarqua que Rogue avait l'air préoccupé. Il en déduisit que son professeur devait chercher un moyen de les sortir de cette situation. Harry, avait beau tourner et retourner ses méninges dans tous les angles, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient tous s'en sortir vivant.

- île perdue, dit sombrement la voix de Rogue. Le pirate du portrait fit un bond en entendant sa voix.

- Nom d'une chouette, voilà qu'un marin d'eau douce veut naviguer, s'exclama t-il.

Rogue ne sembla pas apprécier la plaisanterie et se contenta de répéter " île perdue ".Le portrait pivota alors sur lui-même, laissant apparaître une ouverture.

- A toi l'honneur ! Malefoy, fit un geste à Rogue qui entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par le mangemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les suivant à entrer, les deux autres mangemorts fermant la marche.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été petite mais remplit de coffres de formes et de tailles différentes. Les uns posaient sur le sol et les autres encastrés aux murs. Certains étaient en bois et d'autres en verre, à l'intérieur desquels, Harry put voir des objets anodins, comme des vêtements, des clés où encore de drôle d'objets dont l'utilité lui était inconnue. Ils se demanda alors l'intérêt de mettre de tels objets dans des coffres.

- Où est le livre ? Malefoy avait l'air agacé.

- Dans le coffre, là bas. Rogue venait de lui désigner un coffre mural situé au fond de la pièce.

Malefoy marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'au coffre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais celui-ci était verrouillé. Il pointa sa baguette et marmonna un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic lui indiqua que la porte était déverrouillée. Harry le regarda ouvrir le coffre et prendre le livre qui était à l'intérieur.

C'était un livre épais, et de grand format, que Harry reconnu comme étant le livre qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. Malefoy avait un sourire triomphal, du moins c'est ce que Harry pu distinguer sous la cagoule qu'il portait. Il ouvrit le livre et feuilleta quelques-unes unes des pages comme pour s'assurer que s'était le bon.

- Bien, bien, se réjouit-il. Nous avons enfin ce que nous cherchions. Il se retourna vers eux. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous maintenant, vous pouvez les tuer ! Dit-il.

- Non ! Rogue s'était placé devant les jeunes sorciers. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Lucius ! Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici tout seul. Lui fit remarqué Rogue. Laisse les en vie et je t'aiderais à t'enfuir.

A peine Rogue avait-il finit de prononcer ses mots qu'une détonation se fit entendre. Harry ne réalisa pas très bien ce qui se passa, mais la détonation sembla avoir alerté les mangemorts qui s'étaient tourné brusquement vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Lucius Malefoy, s'était précipité vers celle-ci, rangeant le livre sous sa robe de sorcier, avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Harry put entendre venant du parc des cris de panique et une agitation qui semblait vouloir dire que les élèves, qui étaient dans le parc, étaient précipitamment rentrés dans le château.

- Le signal ! Ça veut dire que Dumbledore est de retour. Il lança un regard sur les Gryffondor et le professeur de potion. Vous allez encore pouvoir nous servir, leur dit-il. Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite. Dépêchons-nous ! ordonna t-il.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir tenant toujours leurs otages en joue. Ils pouvaient entendre les bruits sourds des pas qui couraient. Le château qui avait paru à Harry bien trop calme, quelques instants plutôt étaient à présent animé à souhait.

- Par ici, leur indiqua Malefoy, qui les obligea à tourner à droite, évitant ainsi de prendre les escaliers principaux pour éviter la foule.

- Lucius, quelqu'un vient par ici, s'écria un des deux mangemorts.

- Vite, dit Malefoy, le maître ne nous pardonnera jamais de faire échouer son plan. Vous, Dépêchez-vous, hurla t-il sur Harry dont il attrapa le bras.

Harry se sentit traîner par Malefoy, ses jambes avaient du mal à le suivre. Hermione aussi avait été agrippé par un des mangemorts. Ron et Rogue, quant à eux, était sous la surveillance du troisième. Harry tourna la tête juste au moment où le professeur McGonagall était arrivé dans leur champ de vision.

- _Stupéfix_ ! Hurla Malefoy.

Le jet de lumière frappa le mur, prêt duquel elle se trouvait.

Hermione cria de toute sa voix. Dans le même temps, Harry avait entendu un bruit sourd sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit avec effroi que Ron était tombé au sol. Il eut alors l'infime conviction, en voyant la réaction du mangemort qui avait fermement agripper Rogue en lui donnant des coups de pieds, que Ron avait été poussé par son professeur.

- RON ! ! Cria Harry.

Il se sentit tirer plus fortement par le bras. Il vit alors le professeur McGonagall courir près de Ron qui avait eu du mal à se relever. Elle lança un stupéfix qui tomba loin derrière eux, quand elle disparu de leur champ de vision. Harry entendit alors la voix de McGonagall résonner dans tout le château.

- Mangemorts dans la tour ouest au quatrième étage, je répète mangemorts dans la tour ouestï‚¼

- Par ici ! Malefoy les engagea dans des escaliers qu'ils dévalèrent à toute allure. Au bout d'un moment le professeur Flitwick apparut devant eux, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, un mangemort l'avait déjà stupéfixé.

- Par-là. Malefoy traînait toujours Harry, qui avait regardé son professeur de sortilège tomber sans rien pouvoir faire. Hermione était plus blanche que jamais.

- Halte ! La voix de Miss Figg résonna derrière eux. Malefoy lança plusieurs sorts à l'aveuglette tout en courant.

Mais aucun de ses sorts n'avait atteint leur but. Ils eurent pour seul effet de ralentir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une course poursuite se fit alors entre les mangemorts et le professeur.

De temps à autre plusieurs des jets de lumières s'échappaient d'une des baguettes d'un mangemort.

Harry était essoufflé, Malefoy leur avait fait descendre, puis monter et redescendre des escaliers à toute vitesse tant et si bien que Harry en avait complètement perdu son sens de l'orientation. Il ne sut pas très bien comment, mais ils avaient finalement atteint le hall. Malefoy s'arrêta net. Harry releva la tête et compris alors pourquoi les mangemorts, haletants, s'étaient arrêté. Dumbledore se tenait devant la porte, le regard profond, la baguette à la main, debout et fatigué, le vieux sorcier semblait les avoir attendu depuis toujours.

- Poussez-vous ! Hurla Malefoy, ses yeux exorbités semblaient transpercer sa cagoule, il avait pointé sa baguette sur la tempe de Harry.

- Il est hors de question, Lucius, que je vous laisse sortir d'ici avec deux de mes élèves et un de mes professeurs, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry entendit des pas derrière lui, il tourna la tête et vit que Miss Figg et McGonagall les avait rejoint.

- Poussez-vous, cria de nouveau Malefoy, il avait resserré sa main sur sa baguette. Et Harry eu mal à la tempe tant Malefoy appuyait.

- Laissez..mais avant que Dumbledore ne finisse sa phrase, un jet de lumière l'atteint, le propulsant en arrière.

Un des mangemorts avait tiré droit sur lui. Hermione hurla à se rompre les cordes vocales. Harry essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Malefoy mais celui-ci avait profité de la situation pour se remettre à courir en l'entraînant avec lui. Rogue quant à lui avait réussit à se libérer de son agresseur qui n'était autre que celui qui avait lancé le sort à Dumbledore. Les mangemorts avait réussit à sortir du château et couraient droit vers la forêt interdite.

- Ne tirez pas ! Hurla Dumbledore aux professeurs qui avait levé leur baguette. Ne Tirez pas ! répéta t-il.

McGonagall s'élança à leur poursuite pendant que Rogue aidé de Miss Figg avait rejoint Dumbledore. Harry se débattait férocement mais Malefoy ne relâchait pas son emprise pour autant. Hermione qui avait eu un regain de courage après avoir vu Dumbledore propulser en arrière donnait maintenant de grand coup de coude à son agresseur. Et c'est à l'orée de la forêt qu'elle trébucha. Le mangemort tenta de la relever mais un sort lancé par le professeur McGonagall qui était tombé non loin de lui, le fit prendre la fuite au détriment de l'otage.

Harry entendit Hermione, crier son nom. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt c'était McGonagall retenant Hermione par le bras.

Ils continuaient leur course effrénée dans la forêt s'enfonçant tant au sain de celle-ci qu'ils étaient maintenant dans une intense obscurité. Malefoy qui avait ralentit le pas s'arrêta un moment. Harry profita de cet instant pour lui donner un énorme coup de pied qui lui fit instantanément lâcher prise. Harry se mit à courir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils entendit Malefoy jurer et ordonner aux deux autres de le rattraper. Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il empoigna sa baguette en continuant d'avancer dans le noir. Un des mangemorts avait allumé l'extrémité de sa baguette pour y voir plus clair, Harry se jeta alors derrière un arbre, pour se mettre à couvert.

- _Stupéfix_, hurla t-il sortant de sa cachette, vers le mangemort qui s'approchait la baguette allumée, avant de replonger derrière son arbre.

Le bruit sourd d'une chute conforta Harry sur le fait qu'il avait atteint sa cible. L'obscurité revenue, il se remit en mouvement, il avança à tâtons parmi les arbres pendant un moment. Il lui semblait que les mangemorts ne le suivait plus. Il s'arrêta pour écouter, tentant de percer le moindre son suspect, mais n'entendit rien. Par précaution, il continua sans allumer sa baguette. L'obscurité se faisait maintenant moins pesante, c'est alors que Harry entendit un bruit sur sa gauche. Il se cacha par réflexe, plaquant son corps contre un tronc, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'interpelle.

- Harry, c'est toi ? La voix inquiète de Dumbledore parvint jusqu'à lui.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? C'est vous ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, Harry c'est moi ! Viens, sorts de là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre dit-il.

Harry sorti de sa cachette et vit le vieil homme fatigué, l'observer attentivement de ses yeux pétillants.


	26. Explication

**Chapitre 26 : Explication**.

Harry marchait silencieusement au côté de Dumbledore. Ils avaient atteint le parc de Poudlard où McGonagall les attendait.

- Albus ! Enfin, vous voilà. Vous n'avez rien Potter ? McGonagall le regarda de la tête au pied.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Harry.

Elle le regarda l'ai sceptique avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Dumbledore.

- Les élèves sont encore rassemblés dans la grande salle, finit-elle par dire. Nous avons fouillé le château et nous n'avons rien trouvé, si ce n'est Flitwick qui a semble t-il été stupéfixé, il a été transporté à l'infirmerie avec les autres.

- Bien, dit calmement le directeur. Vous pouvez rassurer les élèves et leur permettre de retourner dans leur salle commune. Je ne veux personne en dehors du château, pour le moment.

- Bien ! Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Euh ... professeur. Harry, s'adressa à Dumbledore l'air hésitant.

- Pas maintenant Harry, veux-tu. Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes dans mon bureau, tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Harry se tut, mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau.

- Assieds-toi là, Harry !

Le directeur lui désigna une chaise avant de s'installer lui-même dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Dumbledore resta un moment à observer Harry, et semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

Au bout d'un moment, il brisa le silence.

- Tu seras certainement heureux d'apprendre que tes amis, M. Weasley et Miss Granger, ainsi que le professeur Rogue n'ont rien et qu'ils se portent bien. Dit le vieil homme, avant de rajouter, voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Ils se trouvent en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh à insister pour qu'ils y prennent un peu de repos.

Il y eut, à nouveau un moment de silence, qui fut à nouveau brisé par Dumbledore :

- Bien Harry, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry réfléchit un moment, il essayait de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le parc. Il commença son récit, racontant comment il était tombé sur les mangemorts, comment ils avaient été l'objet d'un chantage. Comment il avait atteint la salle des coffres où Malefoy avait pris le livre. Il se souvînt alors qu'il avait laissé le mangemort emporter le livre sans rien faire pour le récupérer. Harry continua son récit, se remémorant le signal qui avait entraîné la fuite des mangemorts, il raconta également son escapade dans la forêt jusqu'au moment où il avait finalement rencontré Dumbledore.

Le directeur l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Les yeux baissés sur le bureau, le dos appuyer très profondément dans son fauteuil. Harry eu alors, la désagréable impression en le voyant, que celui-ci était plus fatigué que jamais.

- Professeur, confessa Harry. Je suis désolé, à cause de nous, Voldemort à obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

La remarque de Harry sortie Dumbledore de sa torpeur. Il se redressa doucement, et Harry aperçu un léger sourire sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il cherche ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore.

- Euh ... Harry ne saisit pas tout de suite où son professeur voulait en venir. Mais Malefoy est parti avec le livre de Gryffondor, non ?

Dumbledore arbora un sourire de fierté.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il. Que sais-tu sur le livre de Gryffondor ? La voix calme de Dumbledore jurait avec la situation selon Harry.

- Et bien je sais qu'il a laissé ses mémoires à son héritier pour vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard, et maintenant c'est Voldemort qui le possède. Dit sombrement Harry, qui sentit le regard de Dumbledore le transpercer.

- Je crois que j'ai encore une fois sous estimer vos facultés, à fouiller dans les affaires des autres, Dumbledore avait l'air amusé.

- Vois-tu Harry ! Dumbledore s'était levé de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Durant les dernières semaines, il se trouve que le professeur Rogue a lourdement insisté auprès de moi, pour que je fasse une copie du livre qui se trouvait dans la salle des coffres. Et je ne suis pas fier d'avoué qu'il m'a eu à l'usure, plaisanta t-il. Il avait pris un livre sur la petite bibliothèque et était revenu s'asseoir.

- Sais-tu ce que contient ce livre, Harry ? Il venait de poser le livre à plat sur son bureau et l'ouvrit.

Harry fit non, de la tête. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il contenait, pour en avoir lu quelques passage dans ses visions, mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager cette anecdote avec Dumbledore.

- Et bien, ceci est le journal du fondateur de la maison Gryffondor.

- Alors, il s'agit bien des mémoires qu'il a laissé pour son héritier ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai cru moi aussi, lors de mon acquisition qu'il s'agissait de cela. J'ai eu le temps de le l'étudiait minutieusement depuis et je peux affirmer, aujourd'hui, qu'il ne s'agit pas des mémoires de Gryffondor.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

Dumbledore inspira profondément.

- Il serait préférable que je t'explique tout depuis le début, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Bien Harry, je vais tout te raconter. Il y a de très longues années, lors de la fondation de l'école, quatre sorciers s'étaient réuni dans un même lieu pour enseigner leur savoir. Ils s'appelaient Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poussoufle et Salazar Serpentard. Harry fit un signe de tête comme pour approuver.

- Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que trois d'entre eux étaient en harmonie et que le quatrième, Salazar Serpentard voulait appliqué une plus grande sélection des élèves.

- Il ne voulait pas des enfants de lignée moldue, dit tristement Harry.

- C'est exact, approuva son directeur. Vois-tu Harry, cette mésentente allait bien plus loin qu'une simple divergence d'opinion. A la fin du moins ! Ajouta t-il. Salazar Serpentard a eu une violente querelle avec les autres fondateurs.

- A cause de sa position ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui et non, répondit Dumbledore. En vérité, il avait appris que les autres membres avaient pris des décisions concernant l'école sans lui en parler. Des décisions concernant la protection de l'école, ceci après avoir entendu une prophétie selon laquelle un puissant mage noir, descendant de Serpentard s'élèverait au pouvoir et que seul un véritable Gryffondor parviendrait à l'arrêter.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Voldemort ? Interrogea Harry.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir te répondre que oui. Après cela la relation entre les créateurs de l'école s'est détérioré. Je sais que Gryffondor a beaucoup étudié les sorts de Serpentard, en cachette, il l'a écrit dans son journal. Il pensait que cela pourrait être utile, que connaître les sorts de l'ennemi était une preuve de sagesse. Ce qui en substance n'est pas faux, ajouta t-il. Il est important de savoir la force de son adversaire Harry, car grâce à cela on peut mieux se préparer, grâce à cela on peut connaître les faiblesses de ses ennemis.

- Les faiblesses ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, sais-tu qu'elle est la plus grande faiblesse des mangemorts Harry ? Interrogea le directeur.

Harry réfléchit un moment, il se demandait quels points faibles, il pourrait bien trouver à des sorciers exerçant la magie noire. Mais son cerveau ne trouva rien. Il finit par faire un signe négatif de la tête.

- Et bien c'est l'essence même de leur force, répondit Dumbledore. Vois-tu Harry, si tu enlèves la magie noire à Voldemort par exemple, il ne lui restera plus rien. Cette magie est tellement encrée en lui, qu'elle est devenue pour lui une nécessité. Voldemort et ses adeptes ne pratiquent qu'un seul genre de magie, une magie puissante certes mais d'un seul et unique genre.

- Vous voulez dire, dit Harry, qu'un sorcier qui pratique différentes sortes de magie serrait capable de déjouer des sorts de magie noire !

- La magie noire n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit Harry, c'est son utilisation qui en fait une chose noble ou mauvaise.

Harry réfléchit un moment, tentant d'assimiler les paroles du vieil homme du mieux que son cerveau le lui permettait. Il resta un moment silencieux, la tête baissée, sentant le regard de Dumbledore posé sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la nuque et dit.

- Mais alors, le livre de Gryffondor doit contenir, des informations sur des sorts de magie noires inventées par Serpentard, s'exclama t-il, comme s'il venait d'être frapper par un éclair de lucidité. Et posséder ce livre signifie connaître les points faibles des sorts interdits.

- C'est ce que l'on raconte, répondit Dumbledore.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que Voldemort voulait le livre ! C'est parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne contienne des contre sorts aux sortilèges impardonnables.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire de satisfaction, devant la vivacité d'esprit du jeune garçon.

- C'est pour cela en effet. Mais tout ce qu'il a récupéré ce n'est que le journal de Gryffondor et celui-ci ne contient pas d'informations sur ses travaux secrets. Il ouvrit le livre, feuilletant les pages d'un air songeur. C'est amusant tout ce que peut contenir ce livre, dit-il l'air amusé. J'ai eu beau le lire et le relire avec plusieurs de mes amis proches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé en ce qui concerne ses travaux. Je me demande même s'il les a laissé derrière lui. Par contre, Gryffondor y a laissé par mal d'anecdote concernant sa vie quotidienne, acheva t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il avait atteint la dernière page écrite du livre, il eut un sourire d'amusement

- Tiens regarde ici, par exemple. La phrase qui termine son journal et plutôt remarquable, dit-il avant de commencer à lire.

"_Je sens que je vais bientôt m'en aller. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce journal. J'ai l'impression que s'était hier, le jour où à la recherche de réponses, j'écoutais de la musique moldue. C'est sans aucun doute un de mes plus beaux souvenirs "_

- Remarquable n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé, à moi aussi, d'écouter de la musique moldue pour me détendre, plaisanta Dumbledore.

Harry sourit en guise d'acquiescement, mais quelque chose venait de le frapper. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit une chose étrange.

"_J'ai l'impression que s'était hier, le jour où à la recherche de réponses, j'écoutais de la musique moldue "_ se rappela Harry. Il venait de comprendre, cette phrase qui n'avait eu aucun sens pour son professeur, mais qui pour lui voulait tout dire. Il venait de se souvenir de la boite à musique qui se trouvait dans l'ancien bureau de Gryffondor.

- Le livre, je sais où il est ! Dit-il soudainement.

- Pardon ? Dit Dumbledore qui paraissait surpris.

- Je sais où se trouve le livre de Gryffondor, affirma t-il.


	27. Le Livre De Gryffondor

**Chapitre 27 : Le Livre de Gryffondor**

Dumbledore semblait choqué par les paroles de Harry.

- Je sais où est le livre de Gryffondor répéta une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Et où se trouve t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton intéressé.

- Il est dans son ancien bureau ! Affirma Harry.

- Dans son ancien Bureau ? Répéta Dumbledore. Et comment sais-tu qu'il se trouve là bas ? Demanda t-il poliment.

- Et bien c'est à cause de la phrase que vous avez lu tout à l'heure, répondit Harry.

- Celle où Gryffondor parle de musique moldue ? Dumbledore sembla amusé.

- Oui c'est ça ! Je me suis rappelé que dans son bureau, il y avait une vieille boite à musique moldue, alors je me suis dit que cela avait sûrement un rapport avec ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Hum ... Dumbledore réfléchit un moment. Et où se trouve l'ancien bureau de Gryffondor, demanda t-il.

Harry se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait été tellement enthousiaste par son raisonnement qu'il en avait presque oublié que cette pièce du château était inconnue de tous. Mais peu lui importait à présent qu'il s'était trahit, il décida de tout raconter à Dumbledore.

- Oui, je l'ai découvert par hasard, au cours de l'année, s'excusa Harry. J'essayais de semer Peeves et je suis tombé sur le passage secret qui mène à son bureau. Harry se rappelait sa course effrénée pour échapper à l'esprit frappeur.

- Pourrais-tu me conduire jusqu'à ce bureau, demanda posément le directeur.

- Euh ... oui, mais il y a aussi un passage dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ! Dit Harry.

- Je préfère éviter les regards indiscrets, autant que possible, ajouta le vieil homme. Il se leva avant d'indiquer à Harry qu'il le suivait.

Harry se leva et sorti du bureau, suivit par Dumbledore. Il descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur et s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent un moment en direction du passage secret que Harry avait découvert plusieurs mois auparavant.

- C'est ici, dit-il une fois devant le passage.

Dumbledore s'approcha et appuya légèrement sur le mur, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire coulisser.

- Euh ... dit Harry, le passage est bloqué de l'intérieur !

Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle, pris sa baguette, la dirigea sur le mécanisme et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- "_Blocus_ " dit-il à l'attention de Harry qui l'avait suivit et qui avait pu constaté que le sort avait bloqué le mécanisme, c'est un sortilège qui peut s'avérer utile.

Dumbledore examina la pièce un moment avec attention, Harry était resté en arrière.

- Où est la boite à musique dont tu m'as parlé demanda t-il.

- Dans le premier tiroir du bureau dit Harry en désignant le meuble.

Dumbledore contourna le pupitre, s'installa dans le vieux fauteuil derrière celui-ci, ouvrit le tiroir et en retira la boite à musique.

Il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures pendant un moment, tourna légèrement le mécanisme qu'il relâcha. La boite émit alors une douce musique. Dumbledore reposa la boite sur le bureau, sortie sa baguette qu'il tapota légèrement au-dessus de la boite.

Rien ne se passa. Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais en vain. Il finit par s'arrêter et poser sa baguette sur le la table. Dumbledore hésita un moment, mais ne trouvant pas de solution immédiate, remonta le mécanisme de la boite à fond. Il resta, là, immobile, les yeux fermés, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, écoutant la mélodie qui résonnait dans la pièce. Lorsque les dernières notes de musique eue retenti, Harry entendit un déclic qui fit sortir Dumbledore de sa rêverie.

Il vit son directeur, se redresser, prendre la boite et l'ouvrir en son milieu. Et c'est avec un sourire de réjouissance qu'il en sortit un petit carnet. C'était un carnet de couleur rouge et or, qui malgré sa petite taille était plutôt épais.

Dumbledore l'ouvrit et entreprit de le feuilleter. Après un long moment de silence, qui avait semblait une éternité à Harry, qui était resté debout à attendre et qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, Dumbledore leva la tête et adressa la parole à Harry comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais cessé.

- Hé bien voilà, une découverte des plus surprenante !

- Professeur, est-ce que c'est bien le livre de Gryffondor ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire entièrement mais je crois qu'il s'agit, sans aucun doute possible, des travaux de Godric Gryffondor.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? Harry était avide de savoir.

- Du peu que j'en ai vu, il contient les conclusions des recherches que Gryffondor à mener sur les sorts interdits et sur d'autres puissants sortilèges. Il y a quelque contre sort intéressant, ajouta t-il. Ou alors certaines techniques de défense ! J'avais fini par penser que ce livre n'existait pas, il regarda Harry avec un regard empli de fierté.

- Professeur mais pour Voldemort ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Voldemort ? S'étonna le directeur.

- Oui, il possède le journal maintenant !

- Et bien Harry, cela ne lui ai d'aucune utilité comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais ...

- Harry, Dumbledore l'avait interrompu, je ne veux pas me vanter, mais jusqu'à ce jour je pensais fermement que l'existence de ce livre n'était qu'une utopie. Or, poursuivit-il, si même moi, je n'ai pas pu en apprendre d'avantage sur les travaux de Gryffondor en lisant son journal, crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort le peut.

Harry fit non de la tête, il ne voyait pas comment le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pu réussir à trouver des indices là, où Dumbledore lui-même avait échoué. Une question lui trotta cependant dans la tête.

- Et si Voldemort apprend l'existence de ce livre et que c'est vous qui l'avait.

- Je ne crois pas que cela arrive un jour. Dit calmement le vieil homme en se levant. Il plaça le livre dans sa poche, contourna le bureau et s'arrêta au niveau de Harry. Personnellement je n'irai pas raconter notre découverte à tout le monde et surtout pas à Voldemort ajouta t-il l'air amusé. Et je ne pense pas que tu ailles non plus le raconter au premier venu, Harry, je me trompe ?

- Non ! Répondit Harry.

- Dans ce cas le problème est réglé. Viens, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie. Je suis persuadé que tes amis ont, tout comme toi, hâte de te revoir sain et sauf. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de chose à vous dire, supposa t-il. Quant à moi, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry suivit les pas de Dumbledore à travers les longs couloirs de l'école. Dumbledore avait refermé le passage secret derrière eux et avait conduit Harry à l'infirmerie en chantonnant.

Lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione s'était jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Oh, Harry, tu n'as rien ? La jeune fille pleurait à chaude larme. On a eu tellement peur pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Harry de répondre à sa première question et avait parlé très vite.

- Non, je vais bien.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Madame Pomfresh était apparue de derrière un rideau. Venez par-là ! Ordonna t-elle à Harry en lui désignant un lit vide, près duquel Ron était installé.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Rien de grave, répondit Ron. Je n'ai que des égratignures, il se redressa mais fut aussitôt réprimandé par l'infirmière qui l'obligea à se coucher de nouveau, tant et si bien que Ron fit une grimace d'exaspération.

- Vous ne devez pas bouger le pied, dit-elle. Vous devez rester tranquille ! C'est une entorse que vous avez pas une verrue de crapaud !

Harry eu un léger sourire à la grimace que Ron fit dans le dos de madame Pomfresh qui l'examinait.

- Il va falloir désinfecter tout ça ! Dit-elle en montrant les différentes écorchures que Harry avait sur les jambes et sur les bras. Vous êtes tombé ?

- Oui, répondit Harry !

- Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Elle s'en alla dans l'hospice cherché de quoi désinfectés les blessures de Harry. Lorsqu'elle eut fini Harry raconta à ses amis ce qui lui été arrivé et leur demanda des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé pour eux après le moment où ils s'étaient séparé.

- Rogue m'a poussé brutalement dans le couloir, se plaignit Ron. C'est pour ça que je suis tombé. Il l'a fait exprès !

- C'était pour te sauver, intervînt Hermione.

- Ouais mais n'empêche que je me suis fait une entorse ! Répliqua le jeune roux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien McGonagall est arrivé. Elle m'a demandé rapidement ce qui s'était passé et a donné l'alerte. Ensuite elle m'a confié au professeur Sinistra qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici, poursuivit Ron.

- Moi j'ai trébuché à la lisière de la forêt en me débattant raconta Hermione. J'ai essayé de venir à ton secours Harry mais McGonagall m'en à empêcher !

- Je sais, dit Harry, je t'ai vu te débattre avec McGonagall.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça, ricana Ron.

Sa plaisanterie lui valu un regard noir de la jeune fille.

- Ecoutez, fini par leur dire Harry qui avait baissé la voix. Je dois vous raconter quelques chose.

Harry leur raconta alors son entrevue avec Dumbledore et sa découverte dans l'ancien bureau du fondateur de leur maison.

- Je savais bien que cette boite était bizarre, fit remarquer Hermione quand Harry eut finit de leur raconter sa trouvaille.

- Oui, mais moi j'aimerai bien le lire ce bouquin ! Dit Ron. Qui sait, y'a peut-être un sort qui annule l'avada kedavra dedans.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry. Pendant que Hermione leur fit la morale.

- Ne soit pas stupide Ron, Dumbledore ne laissera jamais n'importe qui lire ce livre. Et puis d'ailleurs Harry, tu devrais ne parler de ça à personne.

- Je sais se défendit Harry. Je voulais juste vous faire partager cette découverte.

- Arrêtes de le sermonner Hermione où Harry ne va jamais plus rien nous raconter, reprocha Ron.

Comme prévu le petit groupe passa le reste de leur journée à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait même insister pour les faire dormir là, au grand mécontentement de Ron.

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione purent regagner leur dortoir, alors que Ron était toujours immobilisé à cause de son entorse.

- Il voulait m'aider hein ? Avait-il dit avec mauvaise humeur en regardant Hermione, lorsqu'il vit son professeur de potion passer devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Le reste des jours qui leur restait à passer à Poudlard s'était écoulé rapidement. Harry se trouvait maintenant dans le Poudlard express pour Londres.

Il était, dans une bruyante discussion à propos du tournoi de quiddich de l'année à venir, élaborant des stratégies avec Ron. Harry avait oublié tous les événements passés et profitait de l'instant présent.

Il avait reçu, deux jours auparavant, une lettre de Sirius qui le félicité d'avoir échapper à deux mangemorts et qui le prévenait qu'il viendrait le chercher à son arrivé à Londres, pour l'emmener au Refuge.

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, il traversa la barrière magique séparant les voies 9 et 9 ¾ et vit son parrain qui l'attendait sur le quai.

- Voilà Sirius, dit-il à l'attention de Ron et de Hermione.

- Et voilà maman ! Ron venait de montrer sa mère du doigt.

Mrs Weasley s'était approché d'eux les enlaçant chacun leur tour.

- Harry chéri, tout va bien tu n'as rien ! On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dit-elle.

- Non, je vais très bien assura le jeune brun.

- Ron, mon chéri tu n'as rien toi non plus. Elle avait pris Ron dans ses bras et celui-ci se débattait pour qu'elle le lâche.

- Maman lâches-moi, je vais bien ! J'ai rien ! Lâches-moi, je te dis. Mrs Weasley consentit à le lâcher enfin.

- Bien tout le monde est là ! Demanda t-elle, dans ce cas allons-y , votre père nous attend à l'extérieur.

- Et bien Harry, bonnes vacances ! Dit Ron.

- Merci, bonnes vacances à toi aussi lui répondit son ami.

- Bien Harry je vais rejoindre mes parents maintenant, dit Hermione. Tâche de passer de bonnes vacances d'été, lui dit-elle en faisant des signes de la main à ses parents.

- Je ne doute pas que ça serra les meilleures vacances de ma vie assura Harry.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire avant de rejoindre ses parents.

Harry se dirigea vers Sirius en se disant intérieurement

- " Oui, ça sera sûrement les meilleures vacances d'été que je n'ai jamais eu. "


	28. Bonus

**Bonus**

Voici donc le fameux chapitre Bonus, que vous attendiez tous !

Ce chapitre n'est pas destiné à poursuivre la fic : Harry Potter et le livre du passé.

Ce chapitre est là pour répondre aux questions qu'on a pu me poser et vous donner certaines anecdotes sur l'écriture de cette fan fiction.

Il a donc un but purement informatif et anecdotique.

**Réponse aux questions** :

**Il y aura t-il une suite à ta fic ?**

La réaction générale, que la fin de mon histoire à susciter, a été pour moi un étonnement, mais aussi un plaisir.

En effet, plusieurs d'entre vous ont trouvé la fin, peut-être un peu trop rapide, voir un peu trop brusque. Certaines ayant même dit que je pouvais encore rajouter 12 chapitres _(croyez-vous vraiment que cela aurait été possible, sachant qu'il restait moins d'une semaine avant les vacances lorsqu'ils firent leur **mauvaise rencontre** ? ? Je tiens à rappeler que l'esprit des livres de Harry Potter veut que chaque histoire se termine avec le début des vacances d'été !)_

Voilà qui fut intéressant car s'est exactement l'effet que je voulais obtenir.

Esprit sadique ? 

Non, juste quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle veut obtenir comme effet lorsqu'elle écrit.

Lorsque j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic, j'ai tout de suite voulue laisser des questions sans réponses à la fin de celle-ci. Je pense que cela doit venir du fait que j'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible de l'esprit de l'œuvre de JK Rowling, qui laisse toujours des questions sans réponses à la fin de ses histoires. Je trouve cela très intéressant comme effet car cela donne envie d'avoir une suite, et de faire durée l'illusion de l'histoire.

Donc je suis surprise, mais aussi très heureuse de voir que ce que j'ai voulu obtenir a marché comme je l'avais prévu.

Rassurez-vous, tout de même, je vais faire une suite à cette fic, dans les semaines qui arrivent. Néanmoins, je ne me sens pas de poster un chapitre par jour ! Je vais ralentir le rythme et faire en sorte d'en poster au moins un toutes les 2 semaines. J'aurai comme cela l'occasion de me remettre à en lire. ( mdr )

Mais aussi de travailler un peu à mes projets d'écritures.

**Qu'y aura t-il dans la suite ? **

Cette question répond un peu au commentaire de David, dans sa dernière review. Je trouve ton idée, pas mal. J'avais d'ailleurs prévu de faire un truc dans le genre. ( lol )

Je ne vais bien évidemment pas révéler le contenu de l'histoire mais j'avoue que le livre de Gryffondor aura une certaine importance dans cette suite. Il y aura également des réponses à certaine chose laissé en suspend jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je ne vais pas gâcher le plaisir en vous dévoilant tout ce qui va suivre.

Il n'empêche que la suite va immédiatement se trouver à la fin du « livre du passé ».

Pourquoi ?

Et bien, tout simplement parce que je trouve cela plus pratique de « coller » les 2 histoires puisqu'elles sont directement en relation. La première risque, dans le cas contraire, de se perdre sur une des pages de

Et les nouveaux lecteurs être perdu en lisant une suite dont ils n'ont pas lu le début.

Incohérence au Chapitre 22 ? 

Voici une remarque que l'on m'a faite, concernant la répartition des épreuves de l'examen des B.U.S.E. dans la lettre du ministère de la magie.

« Dsl mais il est impossible a Ron et Harry de se rendre 15 minutes en avance a leur épreuve de soin aux créatures magique s'ils ont 1 heure pour divination... alors ils arriveraient juste au test de Hagrid... sinon fantastique comme histoire »

Lorsque j'ai écris cette lettre, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à l'organisation des épreuves. **Le chapitre 22 : les B.U.S.E**

N'a pas était un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire, je l'ai plutôt ressentit comme une corvée obligée qu'autres choses.

Mais j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que j'ai écris et il n'y a pas d'erreur. Les épreuves ayant lieu dans la même salle, Harry et Ron n'ont pas à en changer. Je pensais que cela aurait été évident vu les horaires, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas précisé. Mais certains n'y ont peut-être pas pensé. Donc je le dis, il n'y a pas de problème de salle pour Harry et Ron et pour tous les autres d'ailleurs les épreuves des options se déroulent toutes dans la même salle.

Bien, j'ai fait le tour des questions. Je passe donc aux anecdotes.

**Anecdotes.**

Vous aller sûrement apprendre plusieurs choses en lisant cette partie.

Il faut savoir que l'écriture de cette fic a été ponctuée par de bonnes et de mauvaise chose.

Un de mes plus mauvais souvenir en ce qui concerne l'écriture de ma fic et sans aucun doute, la perte de toutes mes données occasionnées par les beugs informatique de mon ancien PC.

Pour être précises, il y en a eu 5 ! 5 qui ont eu raison de ma volonté. J'avais même décidé d'abandonné l'écriture de cette fic. Mais bon après les encouragements que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas pus me résigner donc j'ai continué. Mais seulement après avoir changer d'ordi...

Un des pires beug que j'ai eu à été le 3ème, là, il a tout planté et par la même occasion j'ai tout perdu. Je me rappelle qu'au 2ème j'avais pris la précaution de tout mettre sur au cas ou. Et heureusement, car le lendemain j'avais plus rien. Après, j'ai du télécharger chapitre après chapitre, soit en tous 18. Et comme le super éditeur de était trop bien, j'ai perdu ma mise en forme, originale.

Certains diront, pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvegarder sur disquette ou graver sur CD ? Mais voyez vous c'est ce que j'ai fait mais mon frère a malencontreusement effacer ma disquette.

Bon après le 5ème beug, j'ai pu récupérer pour la énième fois le début de ma fic.

Bref, il fallait reprendre et j'ai donc ( re )commencé le chapitre 19.

La vérité sur le chapitre 19.

Voilà un chapitre bien singulier. Car je l'avais commencé avant que mon ordinateur me plante. Du coup je l'ai entièrement réécrit. Mais surprise, surprise... après l'avoir terminé et posté, je découvre que mon frère avait enregistrer sur CD tous nos anciens documents et que vois-je, le début du chapitre 19 que j'avais entièrement oublier ! Ce passage s'appelait Chapitre 19 ... (mdr) ; je n'avais pas encore trouver de titre et il commençait sur une dispute de Ron et de Hermione dans la grande salle, après que la jeune fille avait reçu une lettre de Victor. Quand je l'ai relu, je me suis alors dis : mince ! J'aime trop ce passage, je ne peux pas l'envoyer à la trappe. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, j'ai donc décidé de le glisser à un autre endroit, et il a alors trouver une place un peu plus loin que prévue, dans le chapitre 20.

Il y a d'autres passages que j'ai du décalé pour une raison où pour une autre, parce que le moment n'était pas le bon. Mais la partie, où Ron et Hermione se dispute est la seule dont je me suis dit, mince ! Il faut absolument que je lui trouve une nouvelle place.

Sur le même registre, la remarque de Ron : « moi je... » devait, au départ, donner lieu à un chapitre nommé sentiments et révélations... hum qui est ensuite devenue : **Révisions et révélation**, titre du chapitre 21. Où mes projets initiaux avaient complètement disparu... je me suis dit que la fin étant proche, qu'il était donc préférable de mettre l'accent sur l'approche des B.U.S.E.

Et puis, je dois l'avoué la fin du chapitre 20 que j'ai du coupé, m'a aussi obligé de procédé ainsi.

La coupure au chapitre 20.

Cette coupure est du au fait que j'ai essayé tant bien que mal d'équilibrer les chapitres entre eux. Aussi, si j'ai eu des crises de la page blanche pour certains chapitre et bien il faut croire que pour le chapitre 20 cela n'était plus le cas ! j'ai tellement écris qu'à un moment je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dépassé les limites prévues j'ai donc chercher le meilleur endroit pour scinder le chapitre et la coupure à donc donner ce que vous avez pu lire.

Crise de la page blanche.

Ha, ce syndrome bien connu de la page blanche. J'en ai était victime plusieurs fois. Par exemple pour le chapitre 19 : Gryffondor contre Poussoufle ou encore le chapitre des B.U.S.E, ce qui a donc rendu pour moi l'écriture de ces chapitres particulièrement pénible.

Ils font parti des chapitres que j'aime le moins et dont l'écriture a été une corvée.

Les bons moments 

J'ai toutefois des chapitres que j'ai bien aimé écrire : comme le chapitre 17 : farce pour sorcier facétieux. C'est un des chapitres que j'aime le plus. Lol, après avoir écris la période de déprime de Harry, je devais me remettre d'aplomb avec un chapitre plutôt léger et humoristique et qui d'autre que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient m'y aider. J'ai tout de suite voulue faire ce chapitre, j'avais hâte de faire retomber la pression entraînée par la déprime du jeune sorcier. Le stress dans une histoire s'est bien mais un bon dénouement c'est encore mieux.

Dans le même genre, les chapitre 2 et 3 (l'attaque et Adieu Privet Drive) sont des chapitres qui ont mis mes nerfs à rudes épreuves. J'avoue qu'après le chapitre 3, j'ai poussé un ouf de soulagement, quand je me suis relus j'étais horrifié de voir ce que j'avais écris ! ! Je me suis dis : « Bon sang, c'est vraiment moi qui ai écris ça ! Mais s'est horrible ce que je fais subir à Harry ! ! ! » Hum... j'en ai eu des frissons sur tout le corps mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le supprimer parce que s'était indispensable pour le reste de l'histoire. Aussi, je me suis amusé à retranscrire la réaction des amis de Harry à cet événement, la réaction qui m'a le plus amusé est celle d'Hagrid, lol j'en ris encore... ceux sont des chapitres que j'aime énormément.

Les grandes décisions 

Au départ de la fic, j'avais prévu de faire une fic de 15 à 20 chapitres maximums, mais le cours des choses a voulu que j'en fasse 27 ( comment j'ai pu écrire tout ça ? !)

A quoi cela peut-il être du, si ce n'est le fait que j'aie du prendre certaines décisions importantes pour l'histoire.

L'une d'entre elles a été celle de faire suivre à Harry un programme spécial d'entraînement qui a fini par ponctué toute l'histoire avec l'évolution de sa relation avec Rogue. Mais aussi celle de lui faire apprendre à devenir un animagi, par contre il était prévu qu'il n'y parvienne pas en une année ! Bien qu'il ait fait des progrès... Cela est très important pour la suite des événements.

Une autre des grandes décisions qui m'est apparu évidente est celle concernant le livre de Gryffondor. Depuis le départ, j'avais décidé de faire évoluer Harry près du livre sans pour autant qu'il ne sache où il est. J'ai essayé de parsemé tout au long des chapitres quelques indices qui ont conduit jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui, finalement, explique la longueur de la fic. Par contre, je me demande si cela est ressorti aux yeux des lecteurs, en tant qu'auteur de cette fan fiction, je ne peux naturellement pas être objective.

Pour finir :

Je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes, je ne suis pas une adepte de la correction que je trouve fastidieuse et barbante. Il y a des moments ( et c'est souvent mon cas) où ce que veux s'est simplement continuer d'écrire alors je laisse pas mal de fautes derrière moi.

Quelques statistiques : cette fic fait 81 pages sous Word et comporte environ 48 282 mots.

**Edit : Après correction et remise en forme -**

**Cette fic fait 123 pages sous Word, comporte 51 444 mots, 1849 paragraphes et 5760 lignes**

Je vais finir ce chapitre bonus, avec des remerciements.

Merci à Juliepotter, Serafina Malfoy, Lunicorne, Kaorou, Solar, David, Théalie, ainsi qu'à Les maraudeuses, pour toutes vos review.

J'aurai aimé mettre plus de choses sur ce bonus mais je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire d'autre. Donc s'il y a des questions ou des remarques, des choses que vous aimeriez savoir sur moi ou sur la fic, je pense que c'est ici que je répondrai, en ajoutant des nouvelles fraîches.

Je vous demanderai un peu de patience pour la suite car je dois finir celle-ci avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure (il faut encore que je corrige et que je refasse la mise en forme). Puis, je m'attaquerai au plan de la prochaine fic.

Je pense que d'ici 2 semaines je pourrai la poster.

Merci à juliepotter, à Serafina Malfoy, à Lunicorne, à David, à Solar, à Kaorou, à Théalie ainsi qu'aux Maraudeuses.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic jusqu'au bout.


End file.
